


A Sinner and a Saint

by xNebulaPrincessx



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Look me in the eyes and tell me my characters aren't dumb as hell, Love/Hate, Multi, No one talks about their feelings, Obvious Crushes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, oblivious characters, whispers of polyseed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNebulaPrincessx/pseuds/xNebulaPrincessx
Summary: Cecelia Davis just wants to relax at the Spread Eagle and get shitfaced, but it's extremely difficult to do when there's a 'Holy War' being waged, her fellow deputies having been kidnapped by the Seed family and a stranger just woke up in the mountains. Things were already weird enough, now she's traveling around with a cougar.Olivia couldn't agree more that things couldn't be weirder. She's the one who woke up in the mountains. Thrown into another 'Holy War', her plans are to figure out how the hell she landed in Hope County...and to try and avoid the Seeds at all costs. That's becomes a little more difficult when teaming up with the Junior Deputy who's goal in life is to piss them off.





	1. Olivia Stewart's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicidal Thoughts and implied suicide
> 
> Right out the bat, I'm swinging for the fences. Anyway, I'm fairly new to the Far Cry 5 fandom but my little heart needs more...and for the Seeds not to die...but who knows. wink

The world was quiet. Well, as quiet as a night can be in a city with nearly 645,000 people in it. Olivia looked down at her phone for a moment to see the time. 11:58. 23:58, as her _father_ had made her learn. Olivia let out a quiet sigh as she placed her phone face down next to her as she sat on the edge of the roof of her apartment building. Heights usually scared her, but tonight was different. Nothing scared her. Olivia looked down as the bottom of her long, split dress as it blew gently in the wind. Olivia glanced up at the bright night sky. The moon was full, but no stars could be seen. Not in the city...If only she could see stars...  
  
Olivia looked back across the skyline. From where she was, she could see the Devon Tower and Chase tower as they shined with their slow changing lights. The city looked different under a haze. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment. She deserved to be here...That’s what she had tried to tell herself. The sound of an alarm pulled her attention back down to her phone. 24:00...  
  
_Happy 30th birthday...and a day.  
  
_The thought came and went in her mind, bringing with it a wave of sadness. Olivia shook her head gently, as to not dizzy herself, but rather get the thought out of her mind. She didn’t want to feel sad. She didn’t want to feel anything.  
  
Olivia took one last look at the skyline before pulling herself from the rooftop edge, nearly tripping over her long, grey dress. Olivia held her chest to make sure the top part of her off the shoulder dress wouldn’t reveal her...as if anyone could see her up on the roof. Olivia grabbed her phone before she left the roof and made her way to her apartment. As she walked down the stairwell to the eighth floor, she noticed the silence of the night. In the stairwell, all of the cities noises seemed to fade to nothing. Olivia nearly let herself laugh at the bitter irony  
  
The world was cruel, but Olivia knew that as soon as she entered it...or at least as soon as her brain could actually comprehend things, she knew. And she knew that even more as she prepared herself to leave it. Olivia walked into the hallway of the eighth floor. Not a single person in sight. That was normal...her apartment complex was in a nice area of town...one where older couples hosted holiday parties...where families were already made. No one would notice her silence. She wasn’t very loud to begin with.  
  
Her psychologist had tried to have her reach out when she was on the brink...and she did. Olivia reached as far as she could. She called everyone she knew, even with the list being short. The only one to answer was her sister. Dove. The conversation was normal...short...  
  
“You should have forgiven mom before she died.” Dove muttered lowly after quick and quiet hellos. “She deserved better.” Dove had growled. “Why even call me? It’s nearly 11 at night? You know I have a family of my own.” The words were harsh, but freeing...in a way. Dove had a family. Dove was going to be okay. Dove was...normal. _Happy._  
  
Olivia pushed her key into the lock her apartment door and pushed it open. It was a nice apartment. Small but comfortable. But it wasn’t home. Olivia couldn’t even remember ever knowing a place with that name. Olivia gently shut the door behind her, making sure to lock the door. Olivia turned back around...a little to quickly, as her vision grew blurry for moment in the dark room. Olivia stumbled over to her kitchen counter as the light from the moon shined through just enough so that she could see where the counter began. Olivia held onto her kitchen countertop as her vision slowly returned to normal...or at least as normal as it had been for the past hour. Olivia took a deep breath, nearly coughing as she walked into her bedroom and laid herself on her bed.  
  
The opened window let in the moonlight as it made the room glow. Olivia had tried to make her room comfortable. For years, she tried to make it feel whole, filling it with nick nacks from her travels. Strange how losing your _real_ father could acquire so much money.  
  
_If I had known it was that easy..._  
  
After the raid, it only took a year for Olivia’s real father to claim her. Which brought Dove and her step-mother, Dot, into Olivia’s life. But none of the Stewarts were prepared for what a child who only knew abuse and fake love meant. None of them were prepared for the PTSD or strange social cues that come with living in a compound since the day of birth. But Olivia was well trained. She learned when she needed to stop talking and when she was supposed to. She learned the social cues quickly, but there was still an emptiness that not even her family could bring...Strange how money changes people.  
  
Olivia glanced at the picture on her bedside table. An older man with salt and pepper hair stood smiling next to a younger Olivia. Skinny, almost sickly with long blonde hair curled past her hips holding a diploma. Olivia touched the picture frame gently before she placed it down. She didn’t want her dad seeing her now...even if he was long gone. Olivia sat onto her bed, kicking off her slip on shoes before glancing at the paper just beside the now faced down picture.  
  
Olivia felt herself smile as she leaned her head back against her pillow. Though her mind was clouded, she remembered the words on the paper clearly as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
“ _The world is cruel - I hope it treats you better than it did me._ ”  


* * *

  
Olivia let out a small groan as something began to tickle her arm. She didn’t even want to open her eyes. This didn’t feel like death...It felt too much like living. Olivia kept her eyes closed...until something nudged her, roughly she would add, in her side. Olivia’s eyes opened groggily. The world was blurry only for a moment as the world was still dark but she could see stars through trees. Olivia’s breath caught as her vision focused and she looked up at three burly men. One had a dark red ski mask on with a black camo jacket and a bow and arrows, the second man was balding with long hair, a beard in dark leather clothes beside the red scarf he had wrapped around his neck and a cross tattoo on his forehead and some type of rifle, while the other was just a burly looking man with dark long hair, a long beard and a sniper rifle. Olivia sat up quickly as her senses began to overload. Quickly, she realized that she wasn’t in her bed any more.  
  
Olivia looked around wildly at her new surroundings. Though it was night, the moon was shining bright, the light breaking through the trees making it fairly easy to see her surroundings.Tall pine trees were spread out around her. Through them, she could see mountains. Olivia glanced down at the ground and noticed there wasn’t much grass surrounding her before rocks began to take over. Behind her and a few trees, it looked as if they was on a mountain.  
  
“You ‘right?” One of the men asked aloud making Olivia snap her attention back towards the three. The one who asked her was the one with the strange cross tattooed on his forehead. Olivia ignored the flashes in her mind of a cross she knew all too well before she began to scoot backwards away from the three.  
  
“Wh-where am I?” Olivia asked aloud, feeling the effect of laying on the hard ground for such a long time...how long had it been? How had she even gotten here...and where was here? The three men glanced at each other with questioning looks before looking back down at her.  
  
“What’s the hold up?” A voice nearly barked from just behind the men. The three men looked at each other, the two who had guns looked a lot more nervous than the man with the bow. A second passed before the man in camo simply gave the other two a look as they all quickly drew their weapons at Olivia. Olivia couldn’t help the small gasp that left her lungs as she threw her hands above her head.  
  
Two of the three men moved one way and the other moved the opposite as a very large man in an army jacket with red hair walked between then. In the dark, Olivia could barely see that the sides of his head were shaved while red hair ran on top of his head. He had a large beard as well, just like the other two men.  
  
_Where the Hell am I that men are sporting beards like cars.  
  
_Olivia would have snickered at her own thoughts if it hadn’t been for the moonlight bringing her attention to his dark red sniper that the red haired man held. Olivia’s heart caught in her throat as the man looked down at her, bringing any thought she had to her mind to a complete halt.  
  
Confusion washed over his face before a look of contempt finally settled onto his hard features. The man stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time before he slowly walked up to Olivia, his sniper still in his hands. Olivia tried to scoot herself further back but stopped as the man’s boot landed between her ankles on the bottom of her dress. Olivia could nearly feel her heart beating in her chest as the man knelt down, moving the sniper out of his way slightly. With him standing on her dress, he was painstakingly close.  
  
Up close, she could see that the sides of his face were burned and scarred. Dog tags and a necklace with a rabbit's foot hung from his neck. Olivia was sure she could have seen a name on the dog tag if she could take her eyes off the man’s. He was simply looking at her, staring her down...searching... Olivia could see the slight curiosity that shown in his light blue eyes. A moment passed before he spoke.  
  
“What are you doing so far out in the wilderness?” He asked, his voice much quieter, almost sounding hoarse…Olivia blinked a few times before his question actually registered.  
  
“I...I don’t know.” Olivia muttered out. His blue eyes bored into her hazel ones...as if he was searching for a lie that wasn’t there. “I don’t know.” Olivia stated again, feeling a little defensive of his searching looks. Olivia almost let out a puff of air when she saw one of his eyebrows twitch slightly at her tone.  “I don’t even know where I am, let alone how I got here.” Olivia grumbled out with a roll of her eyes. The man stared at her for a moment longer before standing up and taking a step backwards so that he wasn’t standing on her dress. Olivia glanced down at the footprint that was now left before looking back up at the man with a small scowl. She liked this dress. His hand reached down towards her. Olivia looked at if for a second before taking it and pulling herself up.  
  
Olivia felt her heart race as she truly saw how tall he was. She was only 5’3”, but he had to be above 6’. He towered over her and looked as if he was going to devour her in a moment...Just like his eyes, his hand lingered for a moment longer than it should have.  
  
“Listen up,” The man barked back at the three other men, making both Olivia and one of the other men flinch. “The closest outpost is the Baron Lumber Mill.” The man stated, looking back at the three men who all stood up straight like statues. “I’ll be there as soon as I’m done. Keep an eye on her until I get back.” The man ordered the three. All three men nodded as Olivia raised an eyebrow back up at the tall, red headed man.  
  
The man looked back down at her once more before he turned his attention back to the men. His hand went to his mouth as he whistled. A loud growl followed and soon a large white wolf with a red cross on its head ran past all three of the men. Olivia nearly jumped as she took a step away from the red headed man and the wolf. Olivia couldn’t help the small glare she shot back at the man as he looked down at her with a miniscule smirk.  
  
“Get a move on!” The man barked back to the three men making the man in camo walk up to Olivia and grab her arm. Olivia flinched away from the man’s grasp before the man began to pull her down the side of the mountain. Olivia yelped as her bare feet stepped on sharp rocks.  
  
“Can you slow down?” Olivia asked as the three continued making their way down the steep mountain. The man holding her arm ignored her and gave her a rough pull. Olivia hissed aloud as she gave a little resistance. “Excuse me.” Olivia snapped suddenly making the one man who was pulling her pause and glare back at her. “I don’t have shoes and I’m-” Olivia got out before she looked up and was hit with the edge of the man’s bow.  


* * *

  
Olivia let out a small groan as she came to. Olivia blinked open her eyes. She was being carried and could only see the ground as the moon lit up their path. Olivia glanced up and took in a sharp breath as the pain in her head caught up to her. Her hand snapped up to her head before quickly retracting from the pain from where she pressed. Olivia glanced at her hand and saw blood cover her finger tips. Olivia decided to try and not struggle. If she struggled, even a little, who knew what they would do to her. Luckily the last time knocked her out.  
  
Olivia glanced around at the surroundings passing the group...They were on a paved road now. Olivia chanced a glance higher up and saw her surroundings a little better. Pine trees covered most of the landscape and tall mountains felt more like a background than something that was actually there. Was this Hell?  
  
They had always taught Hell to be a horrible place...even though, at the time, she thought to be living in her own Hell. But this...this felt all too real to be a fictitious place. No demons flying around admitting torture...no flames of everlasting damnation. But something was off here...Like she _knew_ what this place was. Like she’d been here…Olivia was suddenly tossed to the ground as the sound of gunfire hit her ears, forcing her out of her own thoughts.  
  
Olivia quickly scrambled to see what was going on. As she sat in the middle of the paved road, she saw a group of people just ahead of them behind a sort of barricade, pointing and firing their guns. The three were in the middle of a carved out part of the mountain, or rather a rocky hill. In a matter of seconds, the man in red quickly turned his attention back down towards Olivia before grabbing her and lifting her to her feet and shoving her closer to the side of the hill to take cover.  
  
“W-What’s going on?” Olivia asked aloud as the man pulled out what looked like a walkie-talkie from his waistline. Gunfire followed more heavily as the man continued to shove her further away from the sound.  
  
“Jacob, Baron Mill is under attack.” The man stated calmly into the walkie, glancing around the rocks to try and see what was happening beyond their cover.  
  
“It’s _what_.” Crackled back in a growl and it didn’t sound like a question...that was the red haired man’s voice... _Jacob_.  
  
“Not sure how it happened. Only came up to the scene as we were takin’ the girl. Looks like the Resistance is movin’ on the Mill. We need some back up.” The man stated as one of the other three men that had been with them stumbled backwards and let out a sharp groan as blood soaked his red and camo clothes. Olivia let out a small gasp at the sight.  
  
“I’m sending others to the Golden Valley gas.” The walkie crackled back. “What about the girl?” The man in red looked back at her. A moment passed as he just looked at her before he pulled his bow from his back. Olivia took a step backwards from him, her back touching a tree.  
  
“She didn’t make it.” The man stated calmly as he placed an arrow in his bow. Olivia didn’t even give herself a chance to make a noise as her feet moved around the tree and quickly run away from the man. Olivia ran up the side of the broken down hill and sprinted towards the gunfire. She didn’t know if the people shooting at the three were any better, but maybe they would at least keep her from getting shot by an arrow.  
  
_Is this even the 21st century still? Who uses arrows on people?  
  
_Olivia quickly broke the top of the hill and ran across the flat top towards the group. Sharp pains shot up her feet as she ran across the rocky ground. Jagged rocks dug into the bottom of her feet.  
  
“Hey!” Olivia screamed out when she was able to see the group behind the barricade better. “Help me! Help me, please!” Olivia screamed again catching the attention of the firing group as one of them pointed their gun at her Olivia quickly moved behind a tree where she could better see and better be protected from both sides. Olivia let out a scream as pain erupted from her shoulder. Olivia looked around her as she saw an arrow sticking out of her shoulder blade. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed the arrow and tore it out her shoulder. More pain sprung through her body as a sudden red haze overtook most of her vision. Olivia shook off the feeling as best she could as she took the chance with this other group. They hadn’t shot her, at least. Olivia quickly stumbled around the trees and down towards the Golden Valley gas station.  
  
_There’s still gas stations...and the price isn’t 20 cents. 21st century still.  
  
_Olivia knew it was dumb to think that she had somehow been taken to the past...but she still didn’t know where she was or how she got there. Really any kind of explanation would calm Olivia’s already racing mind. Olivia’s knees gave out as she got to the pavement of the gas station. The two members of the opposite group quickly ran over to her. “Watch out!” Olivia warned as an arrow flew past their heads as she pointed to just on top of the hill. The man quickly turned his attention to where Olivia had stumbled down from. The woman who had run towards Olivia bent down beside her and gently held her up, looking her over.  A few rounds were fired before the man let out a small huff before he knelt down too.  
  
“Shit, you’ve got some of Jacob’s mixed Bliss in ya.” The woman stated looking at Olivia’s shoulder. Olivia blinked a confused look back at the woman. “You’re gonna be alright. Just need a little rest and mix of lupine and jimson wee-” The woman got out as she stood up and an arrow went through her head. Olivia felt herself gasp but no air left her lungs.  
  
“They’re behind the gas station!” The man called out, pulling his pistol and aiming it at the tree line. Olivia quickly pulled herself back to her feet as a few more arrows buzzed by the two. The man looked back down at Olivia for a moment before grabbing her and pulling her to the side of the gas station. “Listen, Jacob’s got his men coverin’ the Whitetail Mountains.” The man said, ignoring the pain in Olivia’s arm as he held onto her shoulders. “You gotta get to Falls End!” The man stated quickly, glancing around the buildinging before quickly darting back. “Listen, there’s a run down railroad track just up ahead. It’ll be safer to travel on than the roads. You gotta get us some help up here.” The man stated quickly looking around the back of the gas station to see if anyone was there.  
  
“Wait, h-how far do I go?” Olivia asked quickly before the man nudged her to start running.  
  
“You gotta keep goin’ up until the old Copperhead rail yard, get on the main road but make sure you stay clear of the Henbane. Then keep goin’ west until ya pass the reservoir. Then you gotta make a left and you’ll see the town.” The man explained quickly as he turned around to hear the sound of screams. His group was being over run. Olivia felt her heart jump through her chest as she saw two white wolves with red crosses run at the group. “Get help!” The man snapped as he moved the two around to the back of the building before he looked at the roof. “Take this, it ain’t much but it’s all I can spare.” The man stated, pulling off a small strap from his leg and handing it to her. Inside was a hunting knife. Olivia only took it and nodded. “Now go!” The man snapped as he grabbed hold of the ladder and began climbing up to the roof. Olivia didn’t wait a second longer before she began running away from the gas station.  
  
With the bottom of the dress in her hands and a red haze that wasn’t seemingly going away, she ran. Her feet failing her as she  tumbled down the side of a small hill where she saw the train tracks. Whatever or whoever was at Falls End better have some antibiotics and shoes for her.  
  
The path she followed was beside the train tracks rather than right on top of them. If from just the last thirty minutes hadn’t taught her anything, it was that she needed to stay off the main roads and hidden at all times. Especially now that that asshole man in red had tried to shoot her. Maybe this _was_ Hell. Olivia hated running.  
  
Olivia took another tumble as she ran into an clearing. The clearing was lit by the full moon. In the distance, she could see more mountains, a body of water and a large statue on one of the many mountains. The clearing was filled with mostly pink, yellow and white prairie flowers. The stars were so bright...For a moment, the landscape was more than just an escape from the literal gunshots that were behind her...but an actual escape. Wherever she was, it was beautiful. Olivia took a moment to breathe. For once...she was glad that death didn’t affect her like it should have…  
  
Before she got back up and began walking alongside the tracks, she strapped the knife holster around her waist. Olivia took one last breath before she finally got up and started walking quickly alongside the tracks. There wasn’t any cover now near the tracks, not even darkness with how full the moon was shining. On either sides of the tall hills she was walking along were bodies of water. They looked like lakes. A howl brought Olivia back to the reality she was in. They...they couldn’t be after her...could they? Olivia chanced a glance behind her and saw a few men on top of the first hill she had stumbled down with two white wolves besides them...If she ran now, she risked the men sicking the wolves on her...but it looked like she didn’t even need to move for the wolves to start running towards her.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Olivia began to sprint as fast as she could, making sure to keep near the tracks. The opening soon ended as pine trees began growing near the tracks once again. Olivia saw ahead of her a run off tank carts from a train and a bridge. If there was a lake nearby, she was hoping the bridge ran just above it. So that she could jump into the water and escape the wolves. She could try and climb the tanks, but what if the men tried to get her...The water was the only option...and hopefully it was there.  
  
Olivia passed by the tank carts beside the tracks and continued sprinting onto the bridge. For a second, she paused to try and get closer to the side of the bridge to see if here was water. There was! But it didn’t actually start until a fourth across the bridge...Olivia glanced behind her and saw the wolves getting a lot closer than she had hoped as she saw a worn out brown sign that said “Welcome to Whitetail State Park”. Olivia would laugh if she wasn’t so out of breath and terrified.  
  
_So that’s where they got the wolves._  
  
Olivia didn’t take another second to breath as she could nearly hear the wolves breathing as they ran after her as she turned back around and started running. Olivia stayed close to the left side of the bridge to better be able to jump.  
  
_Fuck this is a long bridge._  
  
The words entered and left her mind just as quickly as the sound of claws began clicking against the wood of the bridge. Olivia looked down and saw that the water had begun but she needed to make sure she was going to be okay to actually jump and not break her legs or neck upon entering the water. Olivia took another breath as she continued running. A growl was heard just behind her making her nearly cry as she finally thought the water was deep enough. Without a second thought, she quickly ran to jump off the side of the bridge.  
  
Panic instantly caught her off guard as she felt something grab the bottom of her dress as she jumped. Olivia swung slightly off the side of the bridge, letting anyone near the lake see her undies. The fabric of her dress didn’t tear right away as she heard the wolves begin to growl furiously from on top of the bridge. Olivia quickly pulled the hunting knife from her hip and quickly began sawing her dress away.  
  
_Why do you always have to buy good fabric?_  
  
Olivia let out a small scoff, not knowing if it was to herself or for the fact that she couldn’t breathe that well from running so hard. Olivia heard the fabric begin to rip before she felt herself begin to fall back into the water. Olivia hit the water hard.  


* * *

  
Olivia woke up, coughing out the water that had gotten into her lungs. Olivia continued to cough as she looked up at a shirtless man who was hovering over her. Olivia quickly sat up and began to cough more, backing away from the man as he kneeled.  
  
“Hey, easy there! Don’t rock the boat or we’ll both be fucked.” The man said quickly in a deep southern-eske tone holding his hands out defensively. Olivia quickly turned to her side to see that he was right. The two were on a boat. Olivia glanced around at her surroundings and saw what looked like the bridge she had jumped from in the distance. The man turned around to see what Olivia was looking at. “Oh, yeah, I kinda got ya up on the boat and let the motor take us away from that bridge. Kinda assumed ya wanted ta get away from those fuckin’ Judges.” The man shrugged as he stood up and shut off the motor, letting the boat come to a calm stop.  
  
_Judges?_  
  
A moment passed as the man reached down at grabbed a black shirt and held it out. “I got a dry sweatshirt I can use ta dry off. Here.” The man stated shaking the shirt at her. Olivia took it cautiously as she looked down at her torn dress. Thankfully when it ripped, it didn’t rip too high. Though half of the dress was at her knee and the other half just below it, she was lucky it didn’t rip all the way up to her ass.  
  
“Thank you.” Olivia said quickly as she stood up. Her arms flew out as the boat rocked. The man snorted making Olivia glare up at him.  
  
“Ain’t never been on a boat before?” He snarked as he rubbed a green sweatshirt over his brown hair and then down his face over his goatee.  
  
“Why were you even out here so late?” Olivia grumbled as she bunched some of her dress up and rung the water out of it, trying desperately not to stumble too much.  
  
“Ever heard of night fishin’?” The man asked as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head. Olivia couldn’t help but snicker at both his comment and his sweatshirt.

 _  
What are you smiling at? A hillbilly with a literal flame tattoo on his wrist and no fishing pole for said ‘night fishing’.  
  
_“What were you doin’ out at night in nothin’ but a dress and a holster bein’ chased by them Judges?” The man asked, folding his arms. Olivia let out a short sigh as she rubbed the shirt against her already waving shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
“Trying to not be killed?” Olivia questioned back at him as she threw her head back to try and help the mess that was her short hair, stumbling. The man quickly grabbed onto her wrist and held her upright.  
  
“Surprised ya even managed ta get away from them wolves. Can’t even stay upright on a boat.” The man teased. Olivia let out a small huff, moving some of the hair out of her eyes to look up at the man. “Name’s Charlemagne Victor Boshaw,” He continued, with a goofy grin spreading. “Or, if ya require more brevity in your day to day life, ya can just call me Sharky.” Olivia couldn’t even help the raised eyebrow.  
  
“Olivia Stewart.” Olivia explained, feeling herself smile at his long introduction. “I guess if you wanted, you could call me Olive.” Olivia shrugged. The last person to even call her Olive was her dad...  
  
“Like the mouse?” Sharky asked. Olivia cocked her head, ignoring the slight break in her heart. “Ya know! Like that mouse! From that movie! He was an orphan and some humans adopted him?” Sharky continued. Olivia looked up at the man with just so much...The laugh that left her mouth was high pitched.  
  
“Y-yeah.” Olivia sputtered out as she tried not to laugh, feeling the mirth in her eyes already. “L-like t-t-the m-mouse.” Olivia continued to sputter as her body began to shake from trying to keep herself from laughing.  
  
“Can you imagine bein’ one of them kids at that orphanage?” Sharky stated in a serious tone. Olivia just looked up at him. “Some family wants ta adopt someone and they pick a mouse over a human? Damn.” Sharky said shaking his head with a genuine look of guilt. Olivia sat herself down on the side of the boat and covered her mouth, keeping the howl of laughter contained.  
  
_Jesus, he’s dumb. I already love him.  
  
_“You get it though, right?!” Sharky asked with a serious look on his face making Olivia bend over and continue to laugh and even snort before she began to cough and take in deep breaths to try and stop herself from laughing.  
  
“Y-yeah, I get it.” Olivia giggled out as she wiped her eyes from the literal tears she had cried. “I don’t go by Stewart though.” Olivia stated through a snicker.  
  
“Course ya don’t! Wouldn’t want people thinkin’ ya were that mouse!” Sharky exasperated, sitting next to her. Olivia only had to look at him again before another high pitched giggle.  
  
“Shut the _fuck_ up.” Olivia blurted out through another round of laughter. When Olivia looked back up at him, his eyes were shining with so much mischief and happiness, Olivia nearly hit him. “Oh, shit, sorry!” Olivia apologized quickly as she realized what she had blurted out at him. Sharky simply shrugged.  
  
“Ya know, ya ain’t the first person to tell me that.” Sharky sassed back at her. “First one ta do it through tears though.” Sharky said with a playful wink making Olivia shake her head and hit his arm gently. “So, uhh...ya got a place ya need ta go?” Sharky asked with a chuckle, standing up and walking over to the steering wheel of the boat. The joy that had filled Olivia was suddenly gone as she was pulled back into the reality of her situation.  
  
“I...I actually don’t.” Olivia stated quietly. Sharky looked up at her, his brows furrowing slightly before he only nodded quietly.  
  
“Cult getcher place?” Sharky asked as he started the motor again. Olivia froze as she heard the word before looking up at him. Sharky raised an eyebrow at her sudden tense features. “It’s okay...well, it’s not _okay_ but we got the Resistance now.” Sharky shrugged as he began making his way to land. “My Aunt Addie owns this Marina up here. She let me keep my boat here. Kinda outta sight since it’s an eyesore.” Sharky continued as the boat continued to move towards docks. “Well, that’s what she says, but really it’s ‘cause it usually smells like pot and she don’t want people thinkin’ they can just toke it up at her Marina.” Sharky continued. Olivia let out a small chuckle. This man was so honest...and possibly high out of his mind. Olivia didn’t care at this point. At least he was keeping her distracted. Olivia watched the water waves behind the boat before she noticed a green tank in the water, emitting a green gas.  
  
“What’s that?” Olivia asked aloud, making Sharky look over to where she was pointing.  
  
“Oh, that’s some leftover Bliss.” Sharky said, his tone souring. “Aunt Addie tried ta get all of that shit outta the water, but it’s hard when that shit’s in the water and people can’t hold their breath for very long.” Sharky muttered. Olivia watched as they passed a few more broken green tanks.  
  
“What _is_ Bliss?” Olivia asked as the boat began to slow down as it approached the docks. She had heard the name before from the man that gave her the knife. Olivia patted her sides and looked down. She still had the holster, but the knife was gone. Sharky raised an eyebrow back at her.  
  
“It’s kinda like a drug.” Sharky shrugged as Olivia let out a quiet sigh from having lost the knife. “Well, it _is_ a drug. It’s a flower but it’s got them hallucinogenic powers.” Sharky stated as he came to a dock at the far edge of the Marina. “It ain’t no good. Even just comin’ in contact with it fucks ya up.” Sharky continued as he turned off the motor and grabbed a rope tied to the boat before throwing it over a dock post. “That’s why they can’t get all the tanks from the water. Like some sorta supervillains, them Seeds decided they were gonna poison the water supply.” Sharky continued to grumble as he tied the rope tightly. Sharky reached his hand out towards Olivia and made a grabbing motion. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. “Shirt.” Sharky stated, continuing making the grabbing motion. Olivia only made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth before she grabbed the black shirt from the bottom of the boat and tossed it over to him. Sharky caught the shirt and threw it into the cooler before he grabbed the cooler and threw it onto the dock.  
  
“So it’s a gas? Or water soluble?” Olivia asked aloud as she stood up slowly, wobbling slightly.  
  
“I ain’t never graduated high school so I ain’t too sure on the science behind it all. All I know is that it’s nearly everywhere.” Sharky muttered, stepping up on the dock. “Come on Shorty, I don’t trust ya gettin’ out of the boat.” Sharky stated, reaching out his hand. Olivia let out a small scoff as she stumbled over to him. Olivia glanced up at him as he shot her a smirk. Olivia let out a small huff before taking his hand. He quickly pulled her up onto the dock and Olivia let herself take a second to adjust to the solid ground. Small bouts of pain shot up from her feet from the splintering wood. “Aw shit, I forgot ya ain’t got no shoes on neither.” Sharky stated with an apologetic look. Olivia shook her head and nudged him forward.  
  
“Just get me off this damn dock and I’ll be fine.” Olivia grumbled as she moved around him to get onto the dirt path.  
  
“Hey, if ya need, I think I got some extra clothes at my place…” Sharky stated awkwardly behind her. Olivia glanced back at him as he walked with the cooler in his hand. “Unless ya wanna keep running around like some Faith wannabe.” Sharky sassed at her as he came to her side.  
  
“I would appreciate that Sharky.” Olivia smiled up at him. “But you have to let me ask a bunch of questions without laughing.” Olivia stated pointedly at him. Sharky raised an eyebrow back at her and only shrugged as he made his way up the path.  
  
“You sure are demandin’ for someone who’s been nothin’ but trouble.” Sharky sassed back at Olivia as she followed. “Ya know, I wouldn’t even be surprised if you were some new Faith and this was yer way of makin’ me join that fuckin’ cult.” Sharky teased making Olivia tense up again as they reached a paved out road with an old off-white truck with a large black cross on its side. “I mean, they’re takin’ lessons on how to be less of forceful dicks if that’s the case, cause yer nice and cute.” Sharky continued. Olivia paused, looking at Sharky as he threw the cooler in the back. Sharky glanced behind him before looking back at the truck. “Oooh.” Sharky muttered aloud making Olivia take a hesitant step backwards. “Hey, don’t think I’m one of them fuckin’ Peggies. I just...borrowed one of their trucks...since they blew up mine.” Sharky explained defensively.  
  
“They blew up your truck?” Olivia asked aloud. Sharky nodded back.  
  
“Do I look like a grungy lookin’ homeless person to ya?” Sharky asked turning around in a circle. Olivia raised an eyebrow back at him. “Don’t answer that.” Sharky snarked, pointing a finger back at her making her let out a snicker. Olivia let out a small sigh as she decided to trust him.  
  
_If this is a plow to make me trust this man...it’s working.  
  
_She nearly snickered at the thought as she walked over to the passenger side of the truck and hopped in. Sharky was in the driver’s side just as quickly before he started the truck.  
  
“So we got about thirty minutes.” Sharky stated as he began driving down the road. Olivia bit her lip for a moment to try and compose her thoughts. There were a _lot_ of questions she wanted answered, but she needed to know the basics first.  
  
“Where are we?” Olivia asked. Sharky raised an eyebrow back at her.  
  
“Well, we were just at Drubman Marina.” Sharky stated making Olivia roll her eyes.  
  
“No, I mean like... _where_ are we?” Olivia gestured. Sharky’s confused face only made Olivia let out a small grumble. There was no being subtle with this man. “Like state wise? Town wise?” Olivia asked.  
  
“Well, we ain’t really in or near no towns. There are little towns scattered but we kinda just go by Hope County. In Montana.” Sharky stated, giving Olivia a questioning look. Olivia nodded looking out the window as they passed a billboard with an apple on it having something about an orchard and prices on it.  
  
_Mountains and apple orchards? Olivia, you’re not in Oklahoma anymore._  
  
“Can I ask questions too?” Sharky asked pulling Olivia from her thoughts. Olivia paused for a moment, looking at her dirty feet before nodding. “What happened?” Sharky asked. Olivia let out a quiet laugh.  
  
“Like in life or?” Olivia asked back making Sharky let out a small grumble of his own. Olivia chuckled quietly. “I...I don’t know.” Olivia stated. “It’s going to sound crazy.”  
  
“Listen Shorty, there’s a goddamn cult runnin’ around like it’s Doomsday and kidnappin’ people and druggin’ them to make ‘um more compliant. If ya say something crazier than that, I’ll be sure ta let ya know.” Sharky sassed back in a serious tone. So that’s what was going on...she wanted more details but first...she had to give some to get some.  
  
“What’s today?” Olivia asked, the clock in the truck catching her eyes as she say the red coloring read 2:40 AM.  
  
“Hey, don’t be changin’ the subject.” Sharky stated sternly making Olivia roll her eyes.  
  
“Just tell me the date.” Olivia grumbled back.  
  
“June 7th.” Sharky began before letting out a grumble as he saw Olivia motioning her hands to continue. “2018.” Sharky continued. Olivia only nods. “Ya gonna share now?” Sharky asked making Olivia take in a deep breath before letting it out.  
  
“I turned 30 yesterday.” Olivia began, letting herself look out the window to compose herself. A small gas station flew by as Sharky honked the horn of the car making Olivia jump, looking back over at him like he was crazy  
  
“Happy birthday!” Sharky stated with a genuine smile. Olivia’s breath caught in her throat. Sharky’s goofy smile faded quickly as he saw Olivia’s face. “Oh shit! Birthday’s ain’t yer thing? Uhh...I take it back. Fuck you.” Sharky stated quickly trying to backtrack his steps. A small, bitter laugh left Olivia’s throat as she patted his knee.  
  
“No...it’s not that.” Olivia began feeling her voice crack. “No one’s said happy birthday to me in years.” Olivia stated, letting out a shaky breath.  
  
“That mean ya ain’t had a birthday party in years?” Sharky asked. Olivia shook her head. “Well fuck me Shorty! I’ve got some weed in that cooler if ya wanna birthday toke!” Sharky stated, gesturing to the back of the truck. Olivia couldn’t help the sob that left her throat. The noise made Sharky’s face contort in sadness. “Hey, listen Shorty, I didn’t-”  
  
“No!” Olivia said quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes. “No, you haven’t done a thing, Sharky.” Olivia stated sternly. “I’m...I’m just not used to someone being so nice to me.” Olivia blurted aloud feeling her heart break in her chest at the sad look on this dumb hillbilly’s face.  
  
“That’s dumb.” Sharky stated quickly. “You’re cute as shit! Look at all them freckles!” Sharky exclaimed quickly gesturing towards his own face making Olivia smile. “Mouse name and all.” Sharky stated. Olivia let out soft chuckle. “Plus you haven’t tried to kick my ass for havin’ ta give ya mouth to mouth ta make sure ya didn’t drown, so I mean.” Sharky shrugged. Olivia looked back at him. “People ain’t so nice to me neither.” Sharky shrugged. Olivia stared at him for a moment before letting out a scoff.  
  
“Now _that’s_ dumb.” Olivia stated making Sharky glance over at her with a small smile. “You don’t even know me and you’re offering to give me clothes? Give me the names of these people who aren’t nice to you, I’ll kick their ass.” Sharky let out a snort as he looked over at Olivia.  
  
“Alright Shorty, give me some time and I’ll make a list.” Sharky chuckled. “Let me try and get ya some shoes too before ya go off.” Sharky teased. “Now are ya gonna answer my question?” Sharky asked making Olivia sigh, watching as Sharky turned onto a different road. It was paved, but it was obvious that it wasn’t the ‘main’ road.  
  
“Yesterday I...I took a bunch of xanax...to try and help me sleep.” Olivia began, letting herself look out the window, seeing a river run along the road. She was already starting with a lie...but it wasn’t that big of a lie. She really did want to sleep. The difference was that she wanted to sleep forever. “And when I finally did get to sleep, I woke up in the mountains of Montana.” Olivia muttered, looking out of the car window, feeling her heart start the beat as she saw that they were driving up one of the mountains and the river was looking smaller. Rocks started to replace the grassy hills. “I don’t know how I got from Oklahoma to Montana in a matter of an hour or two and I don’t know anything that’s going on here either.” Olivia stated, looking back at Sharky. Sharky took a few seconds before he nodded.  
  
“Hey Shorty...that’s...the same amount of crazy, but different crazy.” Sharky began, looking genuinely conflicted. “Like, the cult shit is fucked up crazy, but your crazy is just crazy crazy.” Sharky continued, glancing over at her. “So you ain’t never even heard of Hope County before?” Sharky asked. Olivia shook her head. “So this is all just uber crazy to you then.” Sharky continued looking out the window as if he was trying to process the situation.  
  
“Waking up on a mountain was one thing, being thrown into another crazy cult war was something else.” Olivia grumbled. Sharky glanced over at her.  
  
“ _Another_?” Sharky asked making Olivia flinch.  
  
“It’s my turn to ask a question Sharky.” Olivia teased, even with how tense she felt. Sharky rolled his eyes but begrudgingly nodded for her to go ahead. “You said I was being chased by Judges? Do people in Montana just call wolves that or is that more a cult thing?” Olivia asked.  
  
“Well no.” Sharky stated simply shaking his head. “Wolves are still wolves. Judges are specialized wolves. I don’t know what they do to um, but they’re like modified wolves that listen to Peggies.” Sharky explained. Olivia nodded.  
  
“You’ve said Peggies before...what are they?” Olivia asked.  
  
“That’s what we call them cultists. Project of Eden’s Gate is their name. PEG. Peggies.” Sharky explained. “So that’s two in a row so now I get two.” Sharky teased as he looked at the road ahead of him and turned before a bridge. The bridge was blocked off by a few trucks. Sharky slowed down. Olivia looked through the front windshield and saw a barely lit sign just before the bridge that read ‘Henbane River’.  
  
“Are those cultists?” Olivia asked in a hushed voice, even if they were a ways from the bridge. Sharky shrugged before putting the truck in park and pulling his whole body out of the driver’s side window.  
  
“Hey!” Sharky called out making Olivia stare at him in shock. “Y’all part of the cult?” Sharky yelled. The sound of gunfire was the only response. Olivia flinched as Sharky quickly got back in the car and put it in reverse. “Yup.” Sharky stated whipping the truck around. Olivia blurted out a laugh making Sharky flash a smile her way.

  
“Are you crazy?” Olivia tried to have a serious tone, but it came out with laughter as she looked back at him. Sharky only smiled making Olivia shake her head and look behind them to see people in trucks racing after them and firing their guns.  
  
“Your amount of questions I getta ask ya is growin’ at a rapid incline, and I don’t know if I can think of that many questions at once.” Sharky teased as he leaned over to the passenger side and tried to grab something on the floor. The truck began to swirve as Olivia shoved him back to the drivers side.  
  
“Focus on the road! What are you looking for?” Olivia asked as Sharky put both his hands on the wheel.  
  
“Well, I’ve got a shotgun just under the seat or on the floorboard.” Sharky stated. Olivia quickly found the bulky gun. “Ya ever shoot a gun?” Sharky asked making Olivia’s eyes widen before she shook her head. “Ya wanna learn?” Sharky asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Olivia sat frozen, glancing behind her before quickly looking back at Sharky and shaking her head.  
  
“Can’t we just lose them?” Olivia asked feeling the full weight of their situation in her hands as she held the shotgun.  
  
“Listen, Shorty, I know you’re new ta all this, so I’m givin’ ya  free pass. They ain’t gonna stop until one of us is dead.” Sharky stated quickly making a turn off the road and up a hill. “Hope you’re good at offroadin’.” Sharky stated as he nodded for her to come closer.  
  
“What?!” Olivia asked in a shrill voice. Sharky quickly took the shotgun from her and lifted his body out the window. “Sharky what the fuCK!” Olivia got out as she quickly got into the drivers side and began driving. The sound of a cocking gun and firing was then next thing she heard before she heard Sharky yell excitedly as he continued to shot off his gun. Olivia quickly got up the hill and saw a gravel path. She quickly got onto it, moving down the side of the mountain that she had apparently driven up. A field of white flowers came into view on the side of the path before a loud crash behind her made her jump in her seat at the she sped down the gravel road.  
  
“Woo! Three for one!” Sharky exclaimed as he got back into the truck. He threw his shotgun down behind Olivia as she moved over. “Oooh, and the crash is burnin’ that fuckin’ Bliss field!” Sharky smiled, glancing back in the rearview mirror. “Oh shit.” Sharky stated lowly stomping his foot on one of the pedals.  
  
“What?” Olivia asked quickly, her heart nearly stopping from the amount of adrenaline in her.  
  
“Hope ya don’t mind gettin’ a little wet again.” Sharky stated as he nodded forward. Olivia looked ahead and saw water but this time it looked like a river. “Brakes are shot so we’re gonna have ta jump.” Sharky stated all too casually as he continued driving full speed towards the water. Sharky looked over at Olivia with a small, goofy grin. Olivia could only stare back, horrified. “Okay, get out your window.” Sharky instructed as he got out and sat on the drivers side door. Olivia did the same on the passenger side, her heart beating a million miles a minute. “And when I say ‘jump’ we jump!” Sharky called above the truck now. Olivia only nodded, holding onto the inside of the door’s roof handle as the two bumped and sped towards the water. “Okay!” Sharky began. “Jump!” Sharky snapped and Olivia did as she was told.  
  
The truck bumped over the edge of the water giving the two a large increase in air as the truck slammed into the river followed by the two. Olivia quickly resurfaced and began swimming against the current towards the small island that was in the middle. Olivia grabbed hold of a rock as she  got on top of the small island before laying on her back. A few seconds passed before an excited ‘Fuck yeah!’ was heard. Olivia closed her eyes for a minute, suddenly feeling dizzy. White specks began to dot her vision as her vision seemed to double. Olivia tried to shake the feeling but it only made her dizziness worse. Olivia was pulled up quickly and met with Sharky as he pushed her backwards onto the island. Her vision soon returned to normal.  
  
“Well, that was excitin’.” Sharky stated aloud with a laugh. Olivia took in a deep breath before turning around and smacking him in the arm.  
  
“What the fuck was that!” Olivia snapped. “We could have died!” Olivia snapped, glaring up at him.  
  
“But we didn’t.” Sharky smiled making Olivia shake her head and begin walking back up to the water. “Hey listen, I’m all about recreational drugs,” Sharky stated, grabbing hold of Olivia’s arm and stopping her. “But I ain’t about that Bliss shit.” Sharky continued, nodding his head towards where Olivia was going to go. By the side of the water was a tank, emitting that green gas she had seen early from the lake water.  
  
_So that’s what that was..._  
  
“Ya have too much of that and you’ll turn into one of Faith’s angels. And no one deserves that.” Sharky stated lowly, glaring down at the green substance. Olivia looked back up at him and let out a sigh.  
  
“Thank you.” Olivia stated. “But how are we supposed to get off this island now?” Olivia grumbled, looking around at the water as most of it looked like it was emitting the green gas. “The current’s strong and there’s Bliss everywhere.” Olivia grumbled as she rung the bottom of her dress. A giggle made both of them whip around.  
  
The light from the moon bounced off the river and seemed to illuminate a woman who was twirling around in some long grass with that green smoke emitting around her. She was wearing a white dress with flowers attached to it with long light brown hair. Olivia noticed the lack of shoes she had as she pranced about. Olivia glanced up at Sharky who stood, staring at the woman as well before looking back down at Olivia.  
  
“Oh yeah, we’re definitely still a little high from that Bliss water.” Sharky stated. The woman looked up at the two as Sharky spoke.  
  
“Hello Mr. Boshaw.” She smiled at him in a soft voice.  
  
“Hello creepy hallucination from my mind.” Sharky said, saluting her. Her smile didn’t come to her eyes as she looked at him. Olivia took a step back. Hallucination? But...that woman was _definitely_ there… “Ya know if ya really were a hallucination, you could be wearin’ whatever I thought of.” Sharky stated aloud, looking as if he just realized something. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him as he closed his eyes and looked as if he was concentrating really hard.  
  
_He looks constipated._  
  
Olivia snickered to herself as the woman gave a gently smile towards him.  
  
“Charlemagne, need I remind you that lust is a sin.” The woman tsked making Sharky open his eyes and let out a small grunt. “Perhaps a visit with Brother John will do you well.” She smiled up at him. Sharky let out a laugh.  
  
“Yeah, maybe...Oh wait. I ain’t part of no fuckin’ cult.” Sharky snarked down at her. The woman simply gave a soft sigh before turning her attention to Olivia. Goosebumps washed over Olivia’s body as the woman looked her up and down before walking up to her. Olivia froze as the woman stood face to face with her, standing an inch or two taller and giving her just as much space.  
  
“The path is always open to those who have Faith.” She whispered, a smile lighting up her face as she suddenly disappeared into a cloud of green. Olivia took a step backwards and coughed.  
  
“So...that was Faith?” Olivia asked aloud, waving her hand to disperse the Bliss cloud. Sharky only nodded.  
  
“Yeah. She’ll say whatever she can ta get ya ta join that cult. Don’t believe a word she says.” Sharky warned as he walked around Olivia back to the edge of the island.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that.” Olivia promised aloud. Sharky nodded before he pointed across at where the two had jumped the truck from.  
  
“Alright, let’s try and get back over there. I know the currents a bitch but it’s either go with the current or the other way against the current, which is even longer.” Sharky stated pointing backwards with his thumb. “If I can do it high on both pot and Bliss, you can do it on Bliss.” Sharky sassed making Olivia roll her eyes at him. “If anythin’ I’ll fish ya out when I get to the other side.” Sharky teased.  
  
“You and what fishing gear?” Olivia sassed back.

  
“Well, I got two guns right here.” Sharky stated, exaggeratedly flexing. Olivia let out a snort and smack his chest, making a satisfying wet slap, making Sharky ‘oof’. “Alright Shorty, let’s go.” Sharky stated jumping right into the water. Olivia let out a gasp as she saw the current drag him a little ways. Olivia took in a deep breath as she jumped into the river a moment later.  
  
Her vision filled with white dots as she go above the water, looking around to try and see where she was. The current was strong and pulled her quicker than she would have liked. In a moment, she was caught up with Sharky and nearly slammed into him.  
  
“Hey Shorty, changa plans.” Sharky said loudly against the water. “Let’s just get to the other side. I see those asswipes on the bridge up ahead.” Sharky stated practically shoving her against the current to where he was pointing. Olivia simply nodded, more worried about the current taking her down the river. Olivia quickly followed Sharky to the opposite side of the river. Her knee scraped against the edge of the banks as she got up onto dry land. Olivia hissed out as she pulled herself up further, watching the water drip down her bloody knee. White dots and double vision clouded her already stressed mind.  
  
“Remind me to kick your ass later.” Olivia grumbled as Sharky stood up and a large amount of water dropped from his sweatshirt.  
  
“I’ll put my name last on the list” Sharky sassed sitting on a large boulder nearby and dumping the water out of his shoes. Olivia walked over to him and lifted his hoodie over her head. To her delight, it had a good amount of water in it, drenching the man in it. Sharky let out a laugh. “Alright, I deserved that one.” Sharky said pulling his hoodie back down and shaking his head like a dog. “I can promise that there ain’t no more water the rest of the way.” Sharky said, shaking his finger back at her. Olivia let out a sigh as she rung out the bottom of her dress for the third time. She didn’t even want to see the waves in her hair. “Next challenge though. Findin’ a car.” Sharky said, standing up and ringing his sweatshirt out. Olivia let out a long groan. “Unless you wanna walk the rest of the way Shorty, I suggest ya ignore yer morals.” Sharky sassed as he began walking towards the road. Olivia followed behind him.  
  
“How long does this Bliss shit last?” Olivia grumbled as she tried to shake off the white dots from her vision.  
  
“Like I said earlier, I don’t know the science behind it, Shorty.” Sharky shrugged as the two began walking down the road. “Score!” Olivia jumped at his loud exclamation. Sharky nodded at the truck that was sitting on the side of the road.  
  
“You’re just going to take it?” Olivia asked feeling a cool gust of wind that made her shiver.  
  
“Shorty, how many times I gotta reminda of the cult?” Sharky asked as he walked up to the truck and looked in the drivers side window.  
  
“I mean, I get that, but this one doesn’t have one of those crosses on it.” Olivia stated, holding her arms at the sudden temperature change. Sharky opened the door and smiled, gesturing her over.  
  
“True, but them Peggies get shit that ain’t theirs all the time.” Sharky stated as he pointed through the truck to the passenger side window. Olivia had to step up into the truck to see through to see a small campfire with a few burly men around it. “We’re just takin’ something that doesn’t belong to them.” Sharky shrugged shoving Olivia into the car further making her glare back at him. “Plus, if they’re dumb enough ta leave the fuckin’ keys in the ignition, they deserve ta have things taken from um.” Sharky sassed as he jangled the keys back at Olivia. Olivia let out a small huff as she straightened out her dress, as much as she could, and sat down.  
  
“You might want to take it faster cause they’re definitely getting up.” Olivia stated as she saw one of the men start to point. Sharky started the car and slammed on the gas, making Olivia grab onto the handle on the door to keep herself from jerking and hitting her head on the back of the window. “Maybe not so fast that I get whiplash next time.” Olivia snarked back over at Sharky as she heard gunfire behind them as they began driving down the dirt road.  
  
“Take it fast, go slow, come on woman, make up your mind! You’re worse than my ex.” Sharky snarked making Olivia blurt out a laugh.  
  
“Jesus, Sharky.” Olivia snorted, feeling the slight blush crawl up her face.  
  
“Now you’re really startin’ ta sound like her.” Sharky teased, making Olivia smack his arm as she snickered, thankful for the darkness that was sure to help cover up her now rosy pink cheeks. The two rode in silence for a moment before Sharky spoke up. Olivia watched the scenery go by her. The night seemed so...calm.  
  
“Is that a wooly mammoth?” Olivia asked aloud, as they passed by a statue of a wooly mammoth. Olivia raised an eyebrow back at Sharky who only snorted.  
  
“Yeah. There’s some park just over that way.” Sharky nodded, pointing just farther past the mammoth. “It’s got a big ol’ sulphur pond and all.” Sharky chuckled at the bewildered look on Olivia’s face. “It’s creepy though. Don’t know if it’s ghosts er what but it’s fuckin’ creepy.”  
  
“What the fuck.” Olivia whispered to herself making Sharky snort.  
  
“Hey, I owe you a buncha questions now.” Sharky stated making Olivia let out a playful sigh. “And Imma make one of them this.” Sharky stated, glancing over at her cautiously. Olivia tensed at the sudden change of moods in the truck. “Can I ask about this _other_ cult war?” Sharky asked gently. Olivia blinked and looked over at him...he was...he was asking if she was willing to talk about it rather than demanding...A small warmth filled Olivia’s heart despite the bad memories that began flooding her mind.  
  
“Maybe...some other time.” Olivia stated quietly. Sharky only nodded, not pushing the subject before silence filled the truck once more. “Don’t you have more questions?” Olivia asked after a moment, turning slightly towards him.  
  
“How bout I just ask follow up questions to your questions.” Sharky stated. “Like I said earlier, you were askin’ more questions than my brain could come up with.” Sharky sassed making Olivia snicker. “So go on. Ask me anything. It may be the only time I know more than ya.” Sharky teased making Olivia snicker, tapping his arm gently.  
  
“So...what’s this cult all about?” Olivia asked after a moment of thinking, watching as more pine trees  
  
“Well, from what I understand, they’re kinda like a doomsday cult.” Sharky shrugged. “Like, they think that the world is gonna end, and since they believe that, then God’ll let them through some Eden’s Gate.” Sharky continued. “That’s kinda what I understood about um, but they didn’t allow beer in the church so I got outta there.” Sharky said making Olivia snicker. “They got a whole book about it.” Sharky continued making Olivia glance over at him. “Yeah, it’s called like the Book of Joseph.” Sharky mocked the name. “Ya know, if them cultists had this truck, they probably stashed a copy somewhere.” Sharky stated looking in the side of the door. “Tried to get me to read it, but I got a synopsys from some cult dude...before they started shootin’ on sight.” Sharky trailed off. Olivia sat for a moment, taking in the tone of Sharky’s voice before continuing her questions.  
  
“What made them start shooting people on sight?” Olivia asked, glancing around the floorboard of the truck for a possible bible-like book.  
  
“A US Marshall, the sheriff and three deputies came to arrest Joseph Seed for, ya know, kidnappin’ and torturin’ people.” Olivia felt her eyebrows raise. “Somethin’ happened, some helicopter crash er somethin’ and suddenly all Hell breaks loose.” Sharky shrugged. “Not really hundred percent sure on the whole thing. Cece only told me bits and pieces when she’s asked for help.” Sharky shrugged.  
  
“Cece?” Olivia questioned the name.  
  
“Oh, she’s the Junior Deputy.” Sharky added, a sad smile came and went from his features. “She’s the one who really kicked off this whole Resistance movement.” Sharky continued. “Them Seeds are really gunnin’ for her. Why I’m a little surprised Faith had time ta come inta our hallucinations.” Sharky rambled.  
  
“I’ve heard you say a bunch of names before. Who are the Seeds?” Olivia asked. Sharky let out a snort.  
  
“Buncha bastards is what they are.” Sharky snarked making Olivia chuckle. “There’s Joseph, and he’s the ringleader. Calls himself the Father.” Sharky snorted. “Yeah, we can’t tell you’ve got daddy issues.” Sharky sassed aloud making Olivia snicker. “Then you have Faith, and she’s like an adopted sister or somethin’.” Sharky shrugged. “She’s hot but she’s crazy.” Sharky added making Olivia roll her eyes, despite the smile on her lips.  
  
“That why you wanted to see her naked?” Olivia asked making Sharky give back a goofy smile.  
  
“Hey, I ain’t in that fuckin’ cult, but let me tell you, she almost got me.” Sharky said with a laugh. “Sounda her voice pulled me in...either that or that fuckin’ Bliss.” Olivia snickered at how annoyed he looked. “Yeah, I gotta keep away from that Faith, man. That woman she’s got power over me. I tell ya. A couple of weeks ago I saw her at the gas station and I just gave her 20 bucks. No reason, other than… ‘cause I wanted her to have it.” Sharky shared making Olivia look over at him. He looked so sincere. That only made Olivia laugh harder.  
  
“I want to be so pretty and mystical enough that people just _give_ me money cause they want me to have it.” Olivia giggled aloud.  
  
“Hey listen here Shorty, I gave you somethin’ better than money.” Sharky stated making Olivia cock her head. “The gift of life.” Sharky stated taking his hands off the wheel and held them out, as if he was raising something up. Olivia couldn’t help the playful scoff.  
  
“I would rather have the money.” Olivia stated making Sharky snort. “So this Joseph guy and Faith are the only ones running this cult?” Olivia asked, going right back to her questions.  
  
“Oh, right.” Sharky stated, shaking his head. “Nah, Joseph’s just like this dude who ‘hears the voice of God’.” Sharky quoted making Olivia snicker gently. A flash of her own ‘father’ made her bite the inside of her cheek. “But he’s got two brothers who help out.”  
  
“Aww.” Olivia chimed in. “The family business.” Olivia cooed making Sharky snort.  
  
“What happens in the cult, _stays_ in the cult.” Sharky teased making Olivia chuckle back. “John used ta actually have his own business...or law firm or somethin’.” Sharky continued. “Shit, it shows with that big ass ranch he has over in Holland Valley.” Sharky muttered. “Like, I ain’t never even heard of the word Gucci before they moved inta this county.” Sharky stated with a little grumble making Olivia snicker.  
  
“Gucci? Never heard of her.” Olivia joked making Sharky gesture out in agreement. “Okay, so like...Holland Valley is a town or?” Olivia trailed off her question.  
  
“Oh, shit, right.” Sharky stated quickly. “Uhh, I don’t have no map on me, but I can show ya when we get to my place.” Sharky said, patting himself down. “Aw damn it!” Sharky snapped loudly causing Olivia flinch. “When we crashed that truck I lost my damn weed.” Sharky exclaimed making Olivia stare at him for a moment. “It weren’t a lot but still. Damn. RIP to a gram.” Sharky said in a sad voice. Olivia rolled her eyes at him despite the small smile that she felt growing on her face. “Uhhh...where was I?” Sharky asked aloud, shaking his head before glancing over at Olivia.  
  
“You were talking about a map.” Olivia reminded rubbing her arms to try and generate some heat.  
  
“Right!” Sharky exclaimed. “So, Hope County is actually real big. So it’s kinda divided inta three regions.” Sharky said. “I would be pointin’ at a map like I knew shit at this point...if I had a map.” Sharky said making Olivia snicker. “So to the west there’s the Holland Valley. And with the cult bein’ around, it’s real fucked, but all them Seeds have a region where they do fucked up shit in.” Sharky continued. “So, like, John’s got the Holland Valley. Faith’s got the Henbane River, which is where we’re at, and Jacob’s got the Whitetail Mountains.” Sharky said explained. Olivia felt her heart sink for a minute at the name...  
  
“Wh-what do each of them do?” Olivia asked gently, making Sharky perk up at her sudden change.  
  
“John does these ‘baptisms’ where he ‘cleans you of sin’.” Sharky explained. “Kinda just dunks ya in a river and then tattoo’s one of them seven deadly sins in yer body to ‘atone for yer sins’.” Sharky explained making Olivia stare back at him  
  
_Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.  
  
_Olivia’s breath caught as she found herself reciting Proverbs. The script came into her mind so easily...She wasn’t agreeing with this cult. She was too old to see into such bullshit behavior.  
  
“Like ya saw, me in all my glorious shirtlessness, I ain’t got nothin’.” Sharky stated proudly, pulling Olivia from her wandering mind.  
  
“Is it because he can’t pick which one?” Olivia snarked making Sharky let out a loud laugh.  
  
“That’s it! Exactly!” Sharky laughed. “They see them sins are a list of bad things, I see um as a checklist.” Sharky explained making Olivia laugh. “Today I think I hit all of em! And it ain’t even 4 in the mornin’!” Sharky smiled triumphantly. Olivia continued to laugh.  
  
“Jesus died for our sins, so might as well sin.” Olivia muttered aloud causing a pause. Olivia tensed before Sharky’s snort made her look over at him.  
  
“That’s fuckin’ dark.” Sharky continued to laugh. “But so fuckin’ true!” Sharky said slapping the steering wheel with joy. Olivia felt herself smile at his antics. She never joked about religion. It was a touchy subject...for her and everyone she knew. “Hey, ya don’t have ta be careful with anything around me.” Sharky said, in a quieter voice, realizing the slight tension. Olivia felt her brows furrow over at him. “I ain’t much for religion. Specially now.” Sharky stated, gesturing out. “Personally, I think people can go wherever they wanna go when they kick the bucket.” Sharky explained gently. Olivia felt a smile creep up her lips.  
  
“Very insightful for someone who was out ‘night fishing’.” Olivia teased making Sharky scoff.  
  
“I was!” Sharky defended. Olivia raised her eyebrow and folded her arms.  
  
“Oh yeah? Where was the fishing pole then?” Olivia sassed back. Sharky glanced over at her for a moment, looking as if he was going to defend himself only for him crack a smile.  
  
“Ya got me.” Sharky chuckled, turning his attention back towards the road. Olivia looked out the passenger side window as the two drove up the side of another mountain. Sedimentary rocks covered the landscape of the mountain with small blotches of grass near the tops. Even in the dark, Olivia could see the changes of colors from a light yellow to a dark red. A wave of calm swept over her before her mind began to wander once more.  
  
_Stop daydreaming and find out more information._

 _  
_ The words were harsher in her mind. A voice that wasn’t her own. She remembered the voice clearly as a man who’s name left her...or had been blocked out.  
  
“So, I’m guessing Faith deals with this Bliss drug.” Olivia stated aloud, turning her attention from the scenery. Sharky nodded.

  
“Yup.” Sharky stated. “I think each of um have their own thing. Like if a person has a fucked up background, they go to John, then if they need more convincin’ they get shoved into Faith’s territory.” Sharky grumbled. “She drugs the shit outta them, then makes them jump off that fuckin’ statue of Joseph...Or least that’s what I heard. It’s part of a ‘pilgrimage’ er whatever” Sharky stated. Olivia felt her brows furrow.  
  
“Is there like water down at the bottom or?” Olivia asked, looking out the window to try and see if she could see the statue again. She only really noticed it when she was running away from the wolves, and they were in between mountains.  
  
“That’s the crazy, fucked up part!” Sharky exclaimed, pulling Olivia’s attention back over to him. “There ain’t nothin’ at the bottom! Buncha rocks and one of them fuckin’ crosses!” Sharky stated loudly.  
  
“Then...how do people…” Olivia questioned, gesturing about.  
  
“Survive? I have no clue, Shorty.” Sharky shrugged. “That Biss’ll fuck you up. I heard that Faith can fly with some Bliss wings when you’re in there.” Sharky muttered.  
  
“Wait...I thought Bliss was just seeing things…” Olivia said, trying to wrap her head around what Bliss was...or did.  
  
“Seein’ things is like a small dosage, but if ya get a shit ton of it in your system, it’s like it’s a magical place... _creepy_ , but magical.” Sharky emphasized. “And then ya can overdose on the stuff which makes ya a brain dead zombie who’ll do anything that Faith wants.” Sharky explained making Olivia shiver. “Some syfy shit.” Sharky muttered making Olivia let out a small huff of a laugh.  
  
_Ketal Hog.  
  
_“So, what does Jacob do?” Olivia asked quickly, slightly annoyed with how quickly she asked the question. The question was to keep her mind off the _fucking_ drug she had been on from ages 5 to 13...Plus, she was a little eager to know what the man did with the cult...He _was_ one of the first people she had met when she had woken up.  
  
“Oh, he’s a scary motherfucker.” Sharky said quickly back. “Maybe a furry too.” Sharky added nearly taking the wind out of Olivia. Sharky burst out laughing at her face. “Listen, he trains all them wolves to be Judges, uses them to do whatever the cult wants. Kinda a little obsessed with them honestly. So like...kind of a furry.” Sharky explained making Olivia snort.  
  
“For real! What does he do?” Olivia giggled, smacking his arm.  
  
“Well, he trains all them peggies that were shooting at us.” Sharky explained as his laughter died down. “Usually torture’s ‘em by shoving them in a cage an not feedin’ them for days on end.” Sharky continued making Olivia’s heart race. “He’s got this whole ‘kill or be killed’ thing goin’ for him. Like, ‘the weak die the strong survive’, kinda motto.” Sharky stated with a little mocking in his tone. “He’s a big dude though. I think he was in the army or somethin’ cause he’s jacked as shit.” Sharky continued making Olivia blurt out a nervous laugh.  
  
“Yeah…” Olivia stated quietly as her mind raced.  
  
“Oh shit.” Sharky stated, looking over at her with concern. Olivia’s eyes snapped over to him.  
  
“What?” Olivia asked quickly.  
  
“Did you piss off Jacob Seed?!” Sharky asked loudly, looking over at Olivia. Despite the concern in his voice, he looked like he was about to start laughing.  
  
“No! I-I didn’t-I just-” Olivia began to stumble over her words. Sharky started laughing. “I didn’t!” Olivia snapped at him. “All I did was wake up in the mountains and was taken to some Mill.” Olivia defended. “If anything, he thinks I’m dead!” Olivia explained quickly, feeling her heart race in her chest. Even just the thought of being locked in a cage made her shiver.  
  
_You are weak.  
  
_Olivia didn’t want to think about being locked up in a cage and being judged if she was either weak or strong...she knew the answer...Olivia let out a small grumble as Sharky continued to chortle as he turned into what looked like a driveway.  
  
“Look, them Seeds usually stay in their own territory anyways. So as long as you’re in the Henbane, you’re safe from the big bad wolf-man.” Sharky teased making Olivia let out a small chuckle. “And as long as you’re at Boshaw Manor, you’re safe!” Sharky explained as he parked the truck beside a trailer. “Welcome to me casa.” Sharky smiled over at her as he got out of the truck and slammed the door. Olivia looked at the trailer that was in front of her as she got out of the truck as well, jumping to the ground and letting out a hiss.  
  
“Sharky, why the fuck is there chunks of burnt wood everywhere?” Olivia asked, looking up at Sharky as he stood on his porch, her eyes glazing over the outside of the house, noticing the windows having bars on them.  
  
“Tryin’ ta build a shed, got a little pissed off and...uh...burned it to the ground.” Sharky shrugged, leaning against the railing of the porch. “Hey, uh, I weren’t expectin’ no guests, so can ya give me a minute ta uh...tidy?” Sharky asked, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Olivia smiled back at him.  
  
“I suppose.” Olivia sassed making Sharky roll his eyes playfully and walk into the trailer. Olivia looked around the outside as she made her way to the porch.  
  
An American flag hung up on the front of the deck. In front of the porch were random pieces of furniture, trash and propane bottles. Olivia raised an eyebrow as she watched her step as she stepped up onto a step, looking out at Sharky’s front yard...if it could be called that. Olivia raised an eyebrow as she noticed a blue cable that ran from the roof of the porch to a pole a little ways away next to a slab of cement.  
  
“Is this a zipline?” Olivia called into Sharky’s opened door, leaning against the railing of the house, shivering slightly from the gentle breeze.  
  
“Hell yeah! It goes to a bunker!” Sharky called back before letting out a loud yelp. “I’m okay!” Sharky called instantly making Olive let out a small chuckle. “I think the bunkers kinda dumb, but my uncle insisted on havin’ on...well, ex-uncle.” Sharky continued to talk as Olivia’s curiosity got the best of her. Olivia walked down the few steps and began walking towards the bunker.  
  
_Montana’s weird.  
  
_Olivia walked over to the bunker, noticing a few more propane tanks and gas containers. Her heart raced gently in her chest as she stood on top of the concrete, right beside the green bunker door in the ground. He could easily shover her down there and just keep her locked up…  
  
_No one would come looking...but isn’t that what you wanted? To die?  
  
_Olivia took a step back, feeling her heart race in her chest. Suddenly, white dots began to cloud her vision before it all went white. A hauntingly giggle followed.  
  
“Welcome to the Bliss.”


	2. The Bliss, Fall's End, and a Deputy

“I know you’ve heard stories about me.” Olive heard her voice but couldn’t see anything but white. “That I’m a _liar._ ” Olivia’s vision soon begin to clear as a blue monarch butterfly came into view. Around her, a green mist hid most of her surroundings. “A _manipulator._ ” Olivia froze as she  followed the butterfly’s path up to Faith, holding onto her hand. “That I poison people’s minds…” Faith continued as the butterfly landed on her shoulder. She began walking and Olivia felt obligated to follow her. Her hands caressing the tops of tall prairie flowers as she walked. Once more, Olivia felt like she needed to touch the flowers too. “Well, let me tell you a different story.” Faith said, turning around quickly and kneeling down. Olivia once again followed suit and knelt down in front of her. “A true story.” Faith continued. “There once was a young woman who had been ostracized by her community.” Faith said softly. “Bullied by friends. Abused by her family. She took to a needle for help. She was all alone. She wanted to die.” Faith’s words suddenly hit Olivia as she heard the sorrow in her voice. Faith’s hand went up to Olivia’s face and wiped away a tear she hadn’t realized had fallen. “And then she met The Father.” Faith whispered, her forehead touching Olivia’s before she quickly stood up and ran a little ways, Olivia’s hand in Faith’s. Olivia looked in the distance as she saw the large statue in the distance. “He gave her hope and confidence. The Father showed her how special she was.” Faith smiled, moving away and spinning in a circle. “That she was full of love and life.” Faith continued with a smile before walking back over to Olivia. “He gave her a new family. One that accepted her just as she was.” Faith continued, reaching out and stroking Olivia’s cheek. “The young woman no longer wished to die.” Faith explained. “She had been given... _purpose_ .” Faith whispered as wings made of Bliss came out of her back and he began to float. Faith held onto Olivia’s hands and in a second, the two were both flying.   
  
“What the _fUCK?!_ ” Olivia snapped, feeling as if her feet were still planted on the ground but the two were obviously flying.   
  
“One day, The Father brought her here.” Faith continued, ignoring the distress Olivia was having as she moved out of the way to show that the two were flying towards the statue. “He asked if she had faith in him.” Faith continued as Olivia felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. “He asked if she would be willing to _die_ for him.” Olivia couldn’t help the sudden sob that left her throat as Faith whispered. Faith’s demeanor changed for a moment, looking at Olivia with slight concern, before hesitatingly continuing her speech. “T-the young woman who very much wished to live, was scared.” Faith’s voice faltered as she began to fly quickly over the landscape. Olivia let out another sob as she shut her eyes tightly. She could feel the wind across her face, hear gentle chirping from birds but her feet hadn’t left the ground. “The Father told her, that this was her test.” Faith continued, a little shakily as Olivia continued to let out muffled cries. “H-he would have faith in her if she had faith in him.” Faith continued as she gently placed Olivia onto solid ground...or, more solid ground. Olivia kept her eyes shut for a moment longer. “So she closed her eyes...and lept.” When she opened them, she noticed a man that was beside her and they were on top of a large book on the statue. Olivia turned around and saw the face of the statue up close and nearly fainted. “The Father kept his word.” Faith continued, giddily as she flew away from Olivia and the man. “The path to Eden is clear, to those who have faith.” Faith said as she began flying farther and farther away. Olivia took in a shaky breath before another sob left her mouth. Her hands covered her mouth to keep the sound in but that only seemed to make it worse.   
  
“Walk the path.” The man said in front of her, a butterfly on his shoulders and hand. Olivia watched as he turned around, next to the edge of the book. The back of his bullet proof vest read US Marshal. Olivia let out a scream as the man held his arms out and he fell forward. She tried to grab him, but couldn’t. Faith disappeared in a cloud of Bliss and Olivia watched as the man disappeared as he continued to fall. Olivia fell back onto her butt and scooted farther away from the edge until her back hit the statue.   
  
“Stop!” Olivia cried out as Faith began to try and talk again. “Stop! This isn’t real!” Olivia screamed, lifting her knees to her chest and covering her ears. “Please...stop.” Olivia sobbed out, shutting her eyes tightly.   
  
“All you have to do is have faith.” Faith chimed, her voice wavering.   
  
“Fuck that!” Olivia screamed. “I’ve already been drugged by a fucking cult, I don’t need to have it happen again you crazy bitch!” Olivia shreked, anger boiling in her blood. “Get me off this FUCKING STATUE OR I’LL BURN IT TO THE FUCKING GROUND.” Olivia screamed, standing up quickly and screaming into the air. Faith remained silent for a moment. Olivia let out another scream, more annoyed than the last, as she walked up the side of the book and looked over the side once more.   
  
“Why must you fight it? It’s simple.” Faith continued, but she didn't sound as confident as she had earlier.   
  
“You know what else is simple? Not being in a fucking cult.” Olivia hissed aloud as she looked down feeling her stomach lurch. Only one way down. Olivia took a deep breath as she jumped down from the book to the arm of the statue. Olivia tried to find a way down from the arm and felt her stomach lurch again as she felt the heavy wind against her face and her dress. An idea came to mind. It was dumb and wasn’t going to work...but it was either that or dying on top of a statue.   
  
_Now you can die at the bottom of it._ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia ignored her thoughts as she stipped off her dress. Was this dumb? Yes. Would it work? Probably not.   
  
“Wh-what are you doing?” Faith’s confident voice faltered as she watched Olivia.   
  
“I’m getting off this fuckin’ statue.” Olivia muttered, tying the top half of her dress in a knot and shaking he dress to try and see if it would parachute her down.   
  
“Y-you’re going to hurt yourself.” Faith said sounding shocked that Olivia would even think about what she was about to do.   
  
“You wanted me to jump off the goddamn statue, what the _fuck_ did you think was going to happen?” Olivia snapped as she tied the top of her dress tighter. This wasn’t real. This was a dream; a hallucination. The idea that her ripped dress would parachute her safely to the ground was ridiculous...but so was the idea of jumping off a statue to show loyalty to a fucking cult.   
  
_Now or never._ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia took in a deep breath as she readied herself to jump. As she bent her knees and took a deep breath, white dots clouded her vision before white took over her vision once again. Olivia tried to blink it away but that only seemed to make it worse.   
  
When the white finally disappeared she was laying down in some water, her dress back on her and the sun was slowly starting to rise. Olivia sat up and looked around at her surroundings. A dock was to the right of her and behind her was a cabin. Many cabins, as Olivia looked all the way around her.   
  
_Is no one around? Why has no one even noticed me? That would require people_ **_caring_ ** _._ _  
_   
Olivia stood up slowly as to not slip on the rocks. But as soon as she even tried to take a step back, her foot caught something sharp and she flinched, pulling her foot back, causing the other to slip against the slippery rocks. Olivia yelped as the current of the river swept her away from the dry land and back into the water. Olivia quickly began to try and swim to keep herself above water. The current swept her to the opposite side of the river and she quickly swam to the nearest land she could get to. Her hands caught the grass and she pulled herself up, ignoring the pain in her knees as she scraped them against the ground.   
  
Olivia let out a small huff as she stood up. A wave of exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. She had to find somewhere to actually rest, otherwise she was going to pass out. Olivia let herself yawn as she took a dirt path up a hill. Her eyes glazed over the scenery. That’s when she caught sight of the railroad tracks. A rush of adrenaline hit her as she ran up the hill and looked down the path of the tracks. One way just showed the tracks continuing on while the other looked like it had a stop where many tracks connected.   
  
That has to be the railyard that man was talking about.

 _  
_ Olivia began walking away from the railyard along the tracks. There was a main road. That’s what the man said. All she had to do was follow the tracks until the main road...and avoid the Henbane, as the man had advised. Olivia snorted to herself.   
  
_It’s a bit late for that._ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia looked to the road just beside the tracks. Her heart sank as she saw a deserted car. Olivia paused as she looked around to see if she could see someone near or around the car. No one in her sights. Olivia slowly made her way over to the car. As she got closer, she saw that on the hood was spray painted with the word ‘sinner’ on it. Olivia thought it over for a moment.   
  
_Either walk for God knows how long or take a car that has the word sinner painted on it, becoming a target for anyone passing by in the cult…_ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia took the chance as she found that the keys were still in the car and the door unlocked. Olivia breathed in as she got into the car and started it. The engine started and made her flinch at the loud startup noise it made. Luckily, there was still gas in the car. A soft, almost haunting song was playing on the radio, letting Olivia relax a moment before she looked at the time. 7:20. Olivia let out a small sigh as she rested her head against the steering wheel. 24 hours ago, she was on her way to work. A wave of guilt came and went.   
  
**_You knew more people who could have helped you._ ** _  
_ _  
_ Olivia rolled her eyes at herself as the thought tried to prod its way into her mind.   
  
_They fired you for a reason...They should have noticed something was going on..._ **_That’s why they fired you. Your work had been slipping...Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good._ **   
  
Olivia shook her head. No. She didn’t want to think about anything right now involving religion. Not proverbs, not hymns, not _that man’s_ voice. She just wanted to get to this town and take a nap. Olivia put the car into drive and moved forward, hoping that she hadn’t just taken a car from someone.   
  
The road was fairly straight forward, not going up a hill or mountain and she could still see the tracks beside the road. Soon, she saw a main road, just past a gas station.   
  
_This would have taken forever to walk to._ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia looked both ways when she got to the main road. To her left, she saw a bridge with the sign that read ‘Henbane River’. She turned right. The man said to avoid the Henbane, and she was going to avoid the Henbane...now.   
  
As she drove down the road, it was fairly peaceful. No one else was on the road. It wasn’t on hills or mountains. Trees passed by her, spread out so they weren’t so close and far and in between. Her eyes looked over to a grain elevator as she passed it and gunfire filled her ears soon after. Olivia flinched as she realized she was driving towards the gunfire. Olivia stepped on the gas, hopeful that she could just drive past the commotion. Her heart raced as she drove by some type of fertilizer facility. Screams and shouts were coming from there, but Olivia couldn’t help anyway...That’s what she kept saying as she drove quickly along the road.   
  
As she drove, she soon passed a farming supply store. Then an irrigation reservoir. Olivia nearly slammed on the breaks when she saw the reservoir. She was actually going the right way. Olivia quickly slammed back on the excelerator. When she saw the next left turn, she nearly missed it because of her speed, but quickly turned the car, feeling her stomach churn at the speed she took. In the distance, she could see a town. Hope filled her heart.   
  
_Finally._ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia sped towards the town only to feel her heart sink as she got closer. White trucks with crosses on them made her slam on the brakes, just outside the town. Olivia got out of the car and looked. Even from far away, she knew that anyone in the town who could have helped her were preoccupied.   
  
“Hey!” Olivia jumped when she heard someone hiss at her. Olivia quickly turned around and saw a woman with long black hair in an aviator jacket crouched behind some long grass. A rifle in her hands as she motioned for Olivia to come towards her. “What the fuck are you doin’? Get over here!” The stranger snapped out in a slight drawl. Olivia quickly walked over to her, trying to ignore the woman’s disapproving look. “What the fuck were you doin’?” The woman hissed as Olivia crouched down beside her. “Jesus, I thought ya were goin’ ta go in there, guns-a-blazin’.” The woman tsked. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, _I_ tired that at first and it didn’t go over too well.” She continued as she nodded to her bloody bandaged arm.   
  
“I was just told to come here and get help for up near the...umm….Mill…” Olivia muttered out, forgetting the exact name of the Mill. The woman let out a small sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It was a bitch to get here.” Olivia continued, gesturing towards herself.   
  
“Did you miss all the main roads?” The woman raised an eyebrow back at her. “I mean, the Henbane does go to just out near that old railroad station, but there are better, and dryer ways to get here.” The woman sassed playfully as Olivia stared back at her. The woman let out a small chuckle. “My name’s Cece, but most people ‘round here call me the "Junior" Deputy...er Rook.” The woman introduced herself hestially. Olivia recognized the name from Sharky.   
  
_I hope Sharky’s okay_ .   
  
“Yeah, I’ve heard-” Olivia got out before being cut off.   
  
“Listen, since you’re here, you can help me out.” Cece said quickly. “Fall's End is over run with the fuckin’ cult. You gotta help me get it back. We have to be real quiet too.” Cece explained, nodding towards the town. Olivia’s eyebrows furrowed.   
  
“I don’t have anything on me to really be of much help.” Olivia explained, patting herself down, already knowing she didn’t. The only thing she had was an empty knife holster.   
  
“I got a shovel.” Cece stated, reaching to her side and handing Olivia a shovel. Olivia took it before looking back at Cece, bewildered.   
  
“I thought you said we had to be quiet?” Olivia asked. Cece nodded, as she began to creep closer to the town. “How is a shovel quiet?” Olivia hissed as she followed Cece, feeling her feet ache from all the sharp, pointed grass.   
  
“It’s not, but it’s the only thing I can give ya.” Cece whispered as the two crept behind a burned down home. Olivia glanced down at Cece’s hips and noticed two more pistols and a knife. Olivia almost let out a scoff but kept quiet. It wasn’t like she knew how to shoot a gun anyway. “Okay, ya see that there building?” Cece pointed up to the top of a green roofed building. Olivia nodded. “Go take out that person.” Cece instructed before she hastily moved across the road. Olivia couldn’t even say yes or no.   
  
Cece jumped over a fence before she was behind a building and looked over at Olivia. She looked annoyed as she pointed towards the roof once again. Olivia let out a small sigh as she snuck with her shovel, half her size. A ladder was right behind the building, so Olivia took to climbing it. Her heart nearly stopped as she glanced at the top of the roof and saw a man in a bulletproof vest stalking across the roof. Olivia kept her head low as she watched the man pace on top of the building.   
  
“Hey!” Olivia nearly pissed herself as she heard Cece yell. Olivia looked around wildly for her only to see Cece on a roof across the street...with a mounted machine gun. “Who wants to go to Eden’s Gate today?” Cece mocked as she began shooting the machine gun. Olivia stepped a few steps down the ladder, hearing loud gunfire and shouting. Olivia took another glance at the roof and saw that the man on her roof was pulling a scoped gun from his back. Olivia gasped before her instincts took in and she got up on the roof. Before the man could even turn around, Olivia smacked him across the head with the shovel, kicking his gun away from him and off the roof. “Hell yeah! Fuck them up Blondie!” Cece called out. Even from across the way, Olivia could see her smiling.   
  
Olivia looked down from the roof and saw a woman with blonde hair with her hands tied behind her back. Olivia took the chance and ran back to the ladder and slid down it, quickly running around the building to the woman. As she turned to the front of the building, her heart nearly stopped as she let out a gasp as a man hit her in the stomach with the butt of his gun. Olivia fell to her knees and took in a deep breath before looking up and seeing the man pointing a gun at her.   
  
_Fuck._ _  
_   
Before Olivia could even process the moment, someone came up and punched the man in the face. Olivia looked up at the figure. It was the woman who had been on the ground with her hands tied.   
  
“There’s a knife just inside my left boot, care to help me out?” The blonde woman asked, looking behind her shoulder. Olivia only nodded, pulling the knife from the woman’s boot and slowly getting up. Pain shot through her stomach, but she ignored it, cutting the woman’s hands free. “Who the hell is that?” The woman asked, nodding up towards Cece.   
  
“She’s a deputy.” Olivia muttered, touching her stomach gently, flinching as she knew that there was going to be a bruise.   
  
“Hey deputy! They got air support! Look out!” The woman called out, pointing towards the sky. Olivia followed where she was pointing to and saw a plane coming toward the town. Without hesitation, Cece began firing at the plan. Olivia let out a small gasp as she saw the plane begin to smoke and begin plummeting towards the ground. Another whooping sound from Cece was heard before the loud explosion from the plane hitting the ground drowned out her hollering. As the initial explosion died down, hollering came from the other side of the town. Both Olivia and the woman looked to see a few trucks come driving in before people began spilling out of them. They didn’t look like cultist, and from the expression on the woman’s face, Olivia knew they weren’t. “Looks like everyone made it.” The woman sighed out shaking her wrists. “Thanks for that.” The woman smiled down at Olivia. “Name’s Mary May.”   
  
“Olivia.” Olivia said aloud, still staring at the now blackened plane, baffled by everything that had just happened.   
  
“I don’t want ta come off soundin’ rude, Olive, but ya look like Hell.” Mary May stated with a little chuckle turning Olivia’s attention back towards the blonde, only then noticing the bruises starting to form on her cheeks.   
  
“Yeah, it’s been a rough night.” Olivia stated, trying to give a feeling of solidarity. Olivia’s attention turned down the road. Groups of people began coming out from buildings throughout the small little town, all looking around bewildered by the situation but all very thankful. As Cece got down from the building, she was bombarded with people, expressing their thanks. Even from a distance, Olivia could see that Cece didn’t mind the attention.   
  
“I’ll be right back.” Mary May stated quickly, her attention landing on Cece. Mary May began walking over to Cece while Olivia walked over to a table and chair outside a bar. Olivia looked up at the sign just above the deck as neon illuminated a girl in a bikini with wings behind her and the words ‘Spread Eagle’ underneath. Olivia let herself chuckle as she sat down at the table.   
  
Everything ached. Every muscle, every bone, every atom in her being hurt. Sure, she was active before she woke up in Montana, but not ‘running away from a cult’ active. She didn’t have to run too far from her old cult...Olivia laid her head against her arms and closed her eyes.

* * *

“Hey Blondie!” Olivia nearly screamed when she felt someone smack her left shoulder. Instead, she turned around and swung. A yelp tumbled out of Olivia’s mouth as her fist connect to something. She quickly pulled her hand back, looking around wildly at her surroundings. Olivia felt her heart nearly stop as she looks at Cece, as her head turned away, holding onto her bleeding lip.   
  
“Shit! Sorry!” Olivia apologized quickly making Cece let out a small laugh, wiping the blood from her lip that Olivia had caused.. “You can’t just go sneaking up on people like that! There’s a cult running around.” Olivia hissed, wagging her finger at Cece. The black haired girl only let out a snicker.   
  
“You’re right.” Cece stated, her hands going up defensively. “I just thought you might want a change of clothes...seeing as you’re in a fucked up dress.” Cece sassed. Olivia raised an eyebrow as Cece nods backwards, pulling Olivia’s eyes behind her to Mary May.   
  
“It ain’t much, but my mama was a smaller woman...and she won’t need them no more.” Mary May stated lifting her arms up to show clothes in them. Olivia stood up from the table, pain rushing through her whole body. Olivia kept the wince to herself “Come with me, and don’t try nothing. Just cause you helped untie me, doesn’t mean I trust ya.” Mary May warned making Olivia nod quickly.   
  
“Wait!” Cece quickly butted into the conversation, wrapping her arm around Mary May. “I wanna send the Seeds a little greetin’.” Cece stated, a mischievous grin on her face as she pointed to a man in the middle of the road with a large camera in his arms. Olivia felt her brows furrow as she looked at him. “John wanted to send me a message, so I thought I’d send one back.” Cece stated with a smile as she grabbed onto Olivia’s hand and pulled her out into the streets.   
  
“What is happening?” Olivia asked, flinching as her feet hit a few sharp rocks.   
  
“You’ve been through Hell and back and still managed to help out.” Cece explained, holding onto Olivia’s shoulders, making her flinch and shove Cece’s hand from her right shoulder. “Sorry.” Cece stated in a quick tone, making Olivia glare. “Sharky asked me if I had seen someone running around with a torn up dress on, and I’m assuming it ain’t Faith, even though he does live in her region, and he _does_ have a little crush on her.” Cece continued on with her rant with a small chuckle.   
  
“You know Sharky?” Olivia asked making Cece roll her eyes.   
  
“‘Course I do.” Cece sassed, putting her hands on her hips dramatically. “He told me he found ya being chased by Judges and you jumped into the lake from train tracks and then some other Sharky related shenanigans ensured and then Faith must have gotcha. You ended up here okay, I mean, you got a decent cut on yer head and shoulder blade, but otherwise you’re still kickin’, _and_ punchin’.” Cece explained, playfully punching Olivia’s good shoulder. Olivia stared back at Cece, confused how this woman could go from deadly serious to this playful being in such little time...or maybe it had been some time and everyone just let her sleep… “Okay, so all I want you to do is to stand and be yourself, maybe curtsy or something in front of the camera.” Cece explained as Olivia continued to stare at her, bewildered by the whole situation. “Great! Jeff!” Cece called, turning her back to Olivia and towards the man with the camera. “You have the camera ready?” Cece asked as Jeff raised the camera.   
  
“Ready.” He stated. He didn’t seem to be having as much fun as Cece was as he held up a large camera. It looked like it was from the 90’s. Olivia glanced over at Mary May with a confused look plastered onto her features. A man was now beside Mary May watching the scene pan out before him. He gave a small smile as Mary May gave back a small shrug   
  
“Okay, so, make sure Blondie is behind me, cause I wanna be dramatic about it. Pan from the Spread Eagle to me, then I’ll talk, move out of the way briefly to show Blondie, then I’ll step back over, some a few things and you pan to the General store, got it?” Cece instructed. Jeff only nodded. Olivia only watched as she stood in the middle of the street, watching as Mary May shook her head with a smile at the antics. “Okay, go!” Cece called, jumping excitedly a little. Olivia watched as Jeff panned the camera from the bar to Cece. “Looks like I’ve taken back Fall’s End, my dear Seedlings.” Cece mocked, raising her hands dramatically. “With some help from a friend.” Cece continued, dramatically turning her body and showing Olivia off. Olivia froze for a moment, only waving slightly before Cece got back in front of her. “You better believe I’m coming to get Staci and Joey back. I’m just hopin’ it’s as easy as gettin’ Fall’s End...I’m actually counting on it. Be prepared.” Cece continued to mock the camera before Jeff panned it across the way. As soon as Jeff put down the camera, Cece excitedly squealed and went over to him. Olivia waited a moment longer before walking back over to Mary May.   
  
“So...she’s always like this?” Olivia asked quietly as she got underneath the porch. Mary May gave a simple shrug with a small laugh.   
  
“From what I’ve heard, I’m afraid so.” The man beside Mary May chuckled. “I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Pastor Jerome Jeffries.” The man smiled gently, reaching his hand out towards Olivia. Olivia looked at it for a moment before shaking his hand.   
  
“Olivia Stewart.” Olivia introduced herself, noticing the white collar of the man. A small bit of rage bubbled in her mind, but she quickly swept it away. He’s not part of a cult. He’s not part of _her_ cult. “I would love to chat more, but I would actually really like to get freshened up.” Olivia stated quickly, feeling his eyes search for answers of questions he hadn’t even asked yet. “If you could show me where I can change, I would be very grateful.” Olivia stated, turning back towards Mary May.   
  
Mary May looked down at Olivia for a moment before walking back into the bar. Olivia followed, glancing around the bar. It was dark in the bar, which seemed fitting as most bars didn’t want patrons to know how much time they had spent in them. Mary May began walking up a flight of stairs and Olivia followed, feeling her feet stinging as she stepped up each step. When the two got to the second floor, Mary May opened a door and allowed Olivia to go first. There was a hallway and three doors. Two at the end of one side of the hall and another on the other side. Before Olivia could take another step, she was shoved backwards against the wall, across from the door to the stairs.   
  
“If you’re some Faith wannabe, I’ll know, ya hear?” Mary May warned lowly as she shoved a knife against Olivia’s throat. Olivia took in a deep breath, trying not to move as to keep from cutting herself. “This Deputy seems like she trusts ya, but she doesn’t know ya. Hell, _I_ don’t even know that Deputy, but she saved this little town and I’m grateful.” Mary May explained quickly. “People can turn to the cult at any moment, and that includes you _and_ that Deputy.” Mary May growled. It seems people whether or not they were in the cult could change at any moment as well. Mary May was just grateful for being saved and now she was suspicious. Then again, she had just been tied up and beat up, from the looks of her bloody nose, so her being grateful and then suspicious wasn’t out of character.   
  
**_You weren’t grateful._ **   
  
Olivia nearly shook her head of the voice but kept still with the knife still being firmly to her neck. After a moment, Mary May pulled the knife away from Olivia’s throat. Olivia took in a deep breath, subconsciously reaching up and touching her throat.   
  
“You don’t have to worry about me joining this cult.” Olivia almost whispered out as Mary May turned and began walking down the hall towards the single door. “I don’t know how to prove it to you, but-”   
  
“If what that Deputy said is true, then maybe you can prove it.” Mary May said, interrupting Olivia as she followed Mary May down the hall. “There’s a grain elevator, just east of here…” Mary May began, looking back down at Olivia. “Them cultists took my daddy’s truck a week before he passed. That Deputy said she saw some big ‘ole truck out that way before they locked it up. If ya got it back, I would trust ya a bit more.” Mary May stated seriously. Olivia bit the inside of her cheek.   
  
_Fuck. How the fuck am I supposed to get a truck back? I barely got here in one piece. I don’t even know how to shoot a gun..._ _  
_ _  
_ “Okay sure.” Olivia stated aloud despite her thoughts screaming at her not to take up the deal. “What’s it look like?” Olivia asked as Mary May opened the door to reveal a small bathroom with a bathtub shower, cabinet, sink and toilet.  Mary May gave a quiet chuckle.   
  
“You’ll know it when you see it.” Mary May stated. “It’s called The Widowmaker.” Mary May continued.   
  
_Yeah, that helps._ _  
_ _  
_ “Can I shower too before I go off and get this truck?” Olivia asked making Mary May look down at her. “I smell like fish and Bliss.” Olivia said, gesturing towards her still damp dress. Mary May gave a small sigh before nodding.   
  
“Don’t even think of tryin’ nothin’ either.” Mary May warned, tapping the side of her hip. Olivia didn’t even need to look down to know that she was tapping some type of gun. Olivia only nodded as Mary May handed over the clothing in her arms.   
  
_That’s a good plan. While I’m naked and in a place I’m unfamiliar with, with people who are very familiar with guns, I’m going to jump you._   
  
“Towels are in the cabinet.” Mary May muttered as Olivia nearly chuckled at her own thoughts. Olivia gave a small smile as she shut the door gently.   
  
When she turned around, she almost jumped from the sight of herself. The mirror above the sink was _not_ doing her any favors. She looked like she had been through Hell...The cut on her head from where a man hit her with the butt of his gun was beginning to bruise and scab over. Bags were heavy under her eyes. Olivia took a deep breath, placing the new clothes on the back of the toilet as she took off her dress and threw it onto the floor. A bruise was beginning to form around her abdomen as old, white and red scars littered her body. Olivia turned around, trying to see her shoulder. From what little she could see, she could see that it was still red and irritated with dried blood and dark blue was beginning to form around it. Olivia let out a small sigh as she stripped off her underwear and strapless bra and threw them into the sink.   
  
Olivia plugged the sink’s drain and filled it up to cover her underwear before pumping a small drop of hand soap into the water. Olivia sloshed water around to make it soapy as she began hand washing her clothes. A memory of having to hand wash clothes tried to barge into her mind, but Olivia shoved it down. She didn’t want to think about her younger days. She didn’t want to think about the cult... _Her_ cult.   
  
Olivia drained the water from the sink and wrung out her bra and underwear before laying them across the sink to try better dry. Olivia opened the cabinet and pulled out a towel and a washcloth before turning and hanging the towel over the shower curtain rod and placing the washcloth at the edge of the tub. The water was slow to warm, but Olivia didn’t mind. She would have taken a cold shower if she felt like she could rinse off all the grime, dirt, sweat and blood off of her body. Olivia flinched as she took the washcloth and wet it down, putting a small amount of body wash that had been in the shower on it, and began washing herself off. Her body ached. Wounds she didn’t even know she had irritated her skin as she rubbed the rough washcloth over herself. Olivia looked down at her feet as she saw light reddish orange rinse down the drain and slowly turn clear. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment.   
  
“Hey Blondie!” Olivia let out a shriek as she heard the door to the bathroom slam open. Olivia peeked her head out from behind the curtain to see Cece pick up her wet bra.   
  
“What the **_fuck_ ** ?!” Olivia snapped, feeling her voice choke out the words as she kept the curtain from showing anything but her head.   
  
“So, I sent out that video. Hopefully John gets it.” Cece stated, tossing the bra back into the sink. “I heard Mary May wants a truck back?” She asked, looking back up at Olivia with wonder. Olivia stared back at her.   
  
“Yeah. She does. But don’t you think this conversation could have waited?! I’m in the shower!” Olivia exclaimed, shooing her with her hand. Cece let out a snort and swatted at her.   
  
“It’s no big deal. I’m comfortable with my sexuality.” Cece stated with a smile, sitting on the toilet seat. “I wanted to ask you a few questions though.” Cece continued as Olivia let out an annoyed sigh as she shoved the curtains closed and began washing her hair. “Sharky said you were running away from some Judges, up near Silver Lake.” Cece started as Olivia rinsed the small amount of shampoo out of her hair. “I wanna know if you did anything to piss them off or if you were just at the wrong place, wrong time, kinda deal.” Cece continued. “‘Cause lookin’ at ya, it looks like you were in the middle of some kinda date.” Olivia let herself snort. _._ _  
_ _  
_ “No, not really.” Olivia stated as she found some conditioner. If there was a God, Olivia would have thanked it for Mary May having conditioner...or whoever’s shower she was using having, for having conditioner. “Up near a Mill, some Resistance members were needing help and one guy told me to come to Fall’s End.” Olivia explained as she let the conditioner sit on her hair for a moment. Like she knew what was going on fully and this was all normal.   
  
“He told you to come to Fall’s End and not the jail?” Cece snorted. “He made you go on a journey.” Cece chuckled. “Then again, the Jail was just liberated last night. He probably had no idea.” Cece continued thoughtfully. “You said the Mill?” Cece asked as Olivia began to rinse the conditioner out of her hair.   
  
“It didn’t look too good.” Olivia stated, running her hands through her hair. “I mean, the Resistance had it but then Jacob sent in reinforcements.” Olivia continued, shutting off the water and wringing her hair to get the water out of it. Olivia let out a scream as the curtain was pulled back. Olivia quickly covered her chest with one arm and her privates with her other. “Do you mind?!” Olivia snapped as Cece held out the towel, her head turned sideways as she looked at the, thankfully, closed door.   
  
“You said Jacob called reinforcements?” Cece asked as Olivia snatched the towel from Cece and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the shower. Cece moved only slightly out of the way.   
  
“These cultists were taking me to the Mill and when we got closer, it looked like the Mill had already been taken over.” Olivia explained as Cece turned back and stared. “Could you leave so I can-”   
  
“Why were they taking _you_ to the Mill?” Cece questioned, her tone darkening. Olivia noticed the slight change in tone at the word ‘you’. It made sense, but Olivia still felt defensive over it.   
  
**_You were a prominent member. No one ever treated you like this back ~~home~~. _ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Olivia’s jaw clenched. She didn’t know if it was the sudden change in tone from Cece or her thoughts, and she really didn’t want to find out.   
  
“They found me in the mountains...I was…” Olivia paused as she looked at Cece. Cece already looked like she was starting to not trust Olivia...and she didn’t need doubt from someone who could mow down a bunch of bad guys with a machine gun and a smile. “I was on some heavy Bliss or something. I don’t remember much about how I got there or anything. But trust me, I’m not part of this fucking cult.” Olivia stated defensively. It was a lie...but they wouldn’t believe her. Even after untying Mary May, they didn’t believe that she wasn’t 100% not part of the cult...So why would they believe that she had just woken up in the mountains and having no idea how she had gotten there. “They found me and Jacob told them to take me to the Mill.” Olivia explained. Cece stared for a moment longer before squinting her icy grey eyes back at her.   
  
“Jacob…” Cece began, continuing to squint. “Like... _Jacob_ Jacob?” Cece asked. Olivia stared back at her.   
  
“Don’t worry, he thinks I’m dead.” Olivia stated nonchalantly as she walked around Cece and grabbed her still wet bra and underwear.   
  
“How do you know that?” Cece asked, cocking her head slightly, her eyebrows furrowed. Olivia let out a small chuckle as she grabbed the clothing that Mary May had given her and threw them over the shower curtain.   
  
“One of the fuckers who was taking me to the Mill shot me in the back after radioing Jacob that I was dead.” Olivia stated, turning her back to Cece as she stepped back into the shower, looking over her right shoulder, knowing Cece could see the wound in her back...along with the multitudes of older scars just above the towel line. Olivia turned back around and closed the shower curtain and began to get dressed. Olivia shivered from the cold and damp underwear and bra she put on.   
  
“Well, they may not think that n-.” Cece began before a crackling of a walkie talkie caused her to pause. Olivia continued to get dressed.   
  
“Brothers and Sisters...Someone out there is not playing by the rules.” A man on the radio began. Olivia let her eyes roll at his condescending tone. “Someone is taking from us. Stealing what rightfully belongs to The Father.” Olivia couldn’t help the sudden scoff that left her mouth as she pulled on a red plaid button up shirt that was a little too big for her. “They are a murderer and a coward. But God sees them...and God will guide us to them.” His tone changed from a cocky one to a more serious one. “They will be found and they will be punished. This is the will...of The Father.” The voice calmed down but Olivia could still hear the irritation dripping from his words.   
  
“Jesus he’s annoying.” Cece grumbled as Olivia pulled the jeans on. They were skinny, even on her bony legs. They were long too. They went a few inches past Olivia’s feet. _  
_   
“Pretty eyes though…” Olivia heard Cece mutter making her snicker as she got out of the bathtub.   
  
“The dumb ones always do.” Olivia agreed making Cece sigh. “You think Mary May has some size 7 shoes?” Olivia asked glancing at the feet. “Or does she want me to go get this truck of hers without shoes?”   
  
“Truck of hers?” Cece asked, folding her arms. “She asked you to go get her truck back?” Cece asked. Olivia nodded. “Well Hell’s bells, I was just about to go raise Hell elsewhere to piss off Johnny boy, but this has more purpose. Why don’t we go together?” Cece asked with a mischievous smile. Olivia let out a small huff of a laugh.   
  
“Alright, but can you at least give me something more than a shovel this time around?” Olivia asked, folding her arms. Cece let out a small snort.   
  
“You know how to shoot a gun?” Cece asked. Olivia stood still for a moment before shrugging. “Jesus H. Christ, how have ya lived in Hope County for so long without knowin how to shoot a gun!” Cece asked exasperated. “Let me check with the general store and then I’ll give ya the 5 minute guide.” Cece sighed, opening up the door to the bathroom and leaving. Olivia took the chance to have a second of peace.   
  
Olivia looked in the mirror and saw her features. The bags under her eyes were still dark. A bruise was on the top of her forehead, above her left eye on her temple, now less bloody. And her hair. It was wavy and wet. Olivia let out a small huff as she turned back to the shower and pulled the towel down from the shower curtain before bending over and rubbing her hair with the towel. “Hey Blondie.” Olivia stood up quickly, bumping her head on the sink and letting out a sharp hiss, rubbing her head as she looked back up to Cece. “Mary May won’t mind so much when we get that truck back.” Cece stated, holding and shaking a pair of black boots in her hands. “I ain’t too sure how you even made it to Fall’s End with how clumsy you are with no gun and an empty knife holster...but you ain’t dead yet.” Cece shrugged, walking and putting the shoes into the sink.   
  
“I would like to keep it that way.” Olivia stated seriously, throwing the now damp towel over the shower curtain to dry it out once more.   
  
“We’ll see.” Cece smiled and winked before leaving Olivia once again. Olivia let out a small sigh as she grabbed the boots and sat on the toilet seat to put them on. Luckily Cece had managed to grab a pair of socks too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has it all. Faith, the Bliss, and Cece Davis, or better known as the Deputy. Surprise mfers, there's TWO OC's in this. And I will LOVE (GIVE THEM TRAGIC BACKSTORIES) and CHERISH THEM. If anyone wants to know their face claims, head over to olive-and-a-deputy.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing to see a picture I made for the story!  
> Or  
> Olive - Rachel Yampolsky (with wavy blonde hair)  
> Cece - Rachel Aust  
> I swear I didn't mean to find two Rachel's but shout out to Rachel's for being perfect faceclaims.


	3. An Empty Gun and a Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suggested rape of a child (If when you get to the long italicized bit, skip to the fourth paragraph - there's no detailed writing but just in case), child brides

Olivia rolled the hem of the jeans up to put the socks on before rolling them back down to put the boots on. It was a little uncomfortable to have the hem of the jeans on the arch of her foot, but it was better than what she had on previously...which was nothing.   
  
Olivia looked down at the ground at her crumpled up dress. Olivia let out a small huff as she picked up the slightly damp dress and looked it over. The fabric was ripped and ruined, stains were covering the dress from brown to green to a tinge of reddish pink. Her heart fluttered for a moment as she realized that this grey and tattered dress was all she had from her old life...Or perhaps from when she was alive. Olivia still hadn’t figured out if this was all some sort of sick joke by God that she ended up in another Holy War for killing herself.   
  
**_Whoever loves his life loses it, and whoever hates his life in this world will keep it for eternal life._ ** ****

Olivia scowled at the voice in her head as the bible verse made sense as to why Olivia would be stuck feeling alive. Olivia shoved the thought and voice down as she folded up the dress and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the door to the stairs. Olivia opened the door and walked down the stairs to the bar. There, she saw a few people sitting at the bar, drinking. Olivia couldn’t help but chuckle as she went and sat down at a table by a window. These people had just been held captive by a cult and the first thing they do when they’re safe is drink.   
  
Olivia glanced out the window and could still see the smoke emitting from the recently shot down plane. If this place was Hell, it was sure a lot different than what she learned it to be. Sure, things were burning...but there was still so much life in everyone.   
  
“Olivia, wasn’t it?” Olivia turned her attention from the window to the man who was talking to her. The Pastor. Jerome, wasn’t it? Olivia bit her tongue as she nodded. “Hey, I get it.” Jerome said with his hands up defensively. “This whole cult has given religion a bad name.” Jerome explained, but that only made Olivia roll her eyes. Jerome sat down across from her. “All I wanted to say was that the church is always open...if you needed a place.” Jerome continued softly as he patted the table and stood up. Olivia let out a small sigh.   
  
“It’s not you.” Olivia muttered back at him, making him pause in his walk to leave. “I’m tired and even before this whole cult thing, I didn’t have a great experience with pastors.” Olivia explained. Jerome simply gave a sad nod back.   
  
“You don’t have to explain anything to me.” Jerome said. “I just wanted to offer you a safe place to rest. You look like you need it.” Jerome shrugged. Olivia rubbed her face in her hands.   
  
“Yeah, I do. But I have to go get a truck first.” Olivia said as she leaned her elbows on the table and held her head up. Jerome only chuckled and gave a wave as he left the bar. Olivia looked out the window once more before her head eventually lay on the table.   
  
  
_Olivia blinked at her surroundings. She was in the compound. The New Ark compound. A strange sensation filled her chest as if she had been there before. But she had, er, she was there...But it felt off...Olivia sat on the porch of the home she shared with Father McLairan. Kids ran around before her. But they weren’t kids. They were merely a few years younger than she was. How old was she? 15?_   
  
Crying. The sound of crying filled her ears. When had the people of New Ark cried? When the end began...The raid…Olivia stood and dusted herself off before walking towards the crying. She was supposed to be “God’s Gift” as many liked to call her. Olivia walked around the back of the house and found Kat. She was one of Green’s. Barely 10. Kat looked up at Olivia with sad brown eyes before quickly wiping the tears from her face. Olivia kneeled down beside her. _  
_ _  
_ _“Please don’t tell Father...or Brother Green.” Kat pleaded, grabbing hold of Olivia’s hands. Olivia felt her chest ache at the action. “Please, I won’t cry anymore...It just hurt so bad this time.” Kat begged, squeezing Olivia’s hands. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment. She had to seem strong...but she knew how rough Green was._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Soon there won’t be need for tears.” Olivia said softly, brushing a long brown strand of hair behind Kat’s ear. Kat looked back up at her with confusion in her big brown eyes. “Be of good courage, and he shall strengthen your heart, all ye that hope in the Lord.” Olivia recited the verse to the little girl. Kat looked at Olivia for a moment before she bowed her head._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Father is too busy. Do you think you could get me a drink?” Kat asked. Olivia felt the twist in her chest at the request. Ketal Hog. Ketamine, a clear liquid, mixed with the sandy colored powder of PCP, lovingly nicknamed ‘Ketal Hog’. The mixture was snuck into almost everyone’s drinks daily.  
  
“To keep them happy.” Father would always say. _ _  
_ _  
_ _But even with Ketal Hog, people were becoming more and more weary of the inevitable Holy War Father had talked about. The Holy War with the police. Olivia heard the voice as well, but it didn’t say that it was going to be a Holy War, rather, just a war. And that the people of New Ark would not win. Even with being off Ketal Hog for some time, Olivia missed the drug somedays. The voice was louder when she was on the drug..._ _  
_ _  
_ _Olivia had stopped drinking anything Father McLairan gave her for over two years. It was a good thing that she had gained weight since marrying the Father when she was 13. It made the process of slowly getting the drug out of her system easier. Her disinterest in food and drink was normal. She played it off as wanting to look better for the Father and no one was the wiser. Besides her mother, Sylvia. The greying woman had caught on the first night of being off the drug while Father had a night with one of his other brides._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You will upset the Father if he finds out.” Mother had muttered as Olivia had thrown up all of her food and began to shake from the withdrawals. “Please, my dear, please. You only just married him. We wouldn’t want to upset him.” She tried to persuade. But Olivia knew what she had to do. She had caused a girl to kill herself with her negligence when she was just 13. And her negligence was due to the sedative drug._ _  
_ _  
_ _Her mother had been kicked out of the compound for even suggesting to the Father that Olivia had stopped taking Ketal Hog. Guilt rushed through her veins. They were in a military like state now because she had stopped taking the drug. When her mother was kicked out, she went to the local police and told them everything that went on within the cult. Sylvia was safe now, getting treatment for her schizophrenia, Olivia was sure of it, while Olivia stayed locked in the compound._ _  
_ _  
_ _Police sirens filled the air. Today was the day. Olivia felt another squeeze of her hands, bringing her attention back to the little girl._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Is it time?” Kat asked gently. Olivia stood up and helped Kat up as well._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Their roaring shall be like a lion, they shall roar like young lions: yea, they shall roar, and lay hold of the prey, and shall carry it away safe, and none shall deliver it.” Olivia recited as she held Kat’s hand in hers and started walking out from behind the houses._ _  
_ _  
_ _The police sirens were soft, but they were loud enough to put everyone on high alert. As Olivia and Kat walked out into the opening of the compound, many people had already grabbed their guns and began running towards the church where Olivia knew the Father would be._ _  
_ _  
_ _Olivia led Kat towards the commotion. They were both much shorter, and it didn’t matter who you were married to in this time of war, as many people shoved and pushed to be closer to McLairan._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Something is coming. You can feel it, can’t you?” Olivia’s ears perked up as a hush went over the many members. “That we are creeping toward the edge… and there will be a reckoning. That is why we started The Project.” Olivia felt her brows furrow...That wasn’t Father McLairan’s voice. This man’s voice was smoother, with more of a drawl. “Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take our guns. Take our freedom.Take our faith!” The man’s voice had just as much interjection as Father McLairan’s, but it was different. There was more to his words than just charm...there was more determination… “We will not let them. We will not let their greed, or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Olivia finally pulled Kat to through the crowd...or she hadn’t. Kat wasn’t holding her hand any more. Olivia looked around the crowd for a moment before she turned. A path had opened up for her...and through it, she saw him._ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Olivia shot up out of her seat as a hand touched her shoulder.   
  
“Hey, easy there Shortie.” Olivia looked around wildly at her surroundings. She wasn’t in the compound...she wasn’t 15. Olivia’s hand went to her chest as she felt her heart beating rapidly. Olivia glared up at whoever at woken her, but the glare quickly subsided when she saw who it was. Sharky. “Afternoon.” Sharky stated with a goofy smile as he tipped his baseball cap to her.   
  
“Afternoon?” Olivia questioned aloud as she looked around her. She was in the bar, the Spread Eagle…and it was still dark. Olivia glanced out the window and saw that it wasn’t as bright as it had been outside. “What time is it?” Olivia asked as she looked around the bar to see if there was a watch.   
  
“Time is just a concept.” Sharky muttered back. Olivia looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow gaining her another cheeky grin. “That sound smart er what?” Sharky smiled. Olivia couldn’t help the roll of her eyes as a small laugh left her lips.   
  
“Time is an illusion, Sharky.” Olivia remarked, internally flinching at her correction. Old habits die hard. Sharky only stood still for a moment before nodding.   
  
“Yeah...I reckon that does sound better.” Sharky muttered before he shrugged before he shot her back a smile. Olivia felt herself breathe. The tension in her chest quickly wore off as she looked at this hillbilly. “I mean, I know it’s past 4 but I ain’t got no clue what the actual time is.” Sharky shrugged, pulling the same sweatshirt that he had worn when he had first met her up slightly to reveal his flame tattoo with no watch in sight. “Damn clock ain’t workin’ right.” Sharky muttered with disdain as he tapped on his tattoo and held it up to his ear. Olivia giggle at the action as she allowed herself to stretch  
  
“Wait. Past 4?” Olivia asked, tapping the top of her head. Her hair was all dry. “Where’s Cece?” Olivia asked as she stood up and walked around Sharky and out the doors into the town of Fall’s End. A loud, obnoxious honk made Olivia jump and instinctively grabbed onto Sharky’s arm. Olivia glanced at Sharky who had a gentle smile plastered on his face. Olivia quickly pulled her hand away from him and looked over to where a large purple semi with yellow flames was parked. Ignoring the sudden heat in her cheeks from her actions, Olivia began walking over to the semi. Olivia watched as Cece stuck her whole body out of the window and waved.   
  
“Afternoon!” Cece called with a large smile. Olivia looked over at Sharky who was smiling. Good God, they were the same person. Olivia walked over to the semi and watched as Cece got back into the truck before opening the door and stepping out.   
  
“Is that Mary May’s...truck?” Olivia asked, hesitant on the word she used. That wasn’t a truck, but Olivia didn’t want to piss off Mary May any more than she needed by mislabeling a truck as a semi.   
  
“Yup.” Cece smiled as she hopped to the ground.   
  
“And you just went and got it?” Olivia asked, folding her arms.   
  
“Well, yeah, with Sharky.” Cece shrugged, gesturing towards Sharky. Olivia huffed out a sigh. “Okay, hear me out.” Cece said, raising her arms defensively. “You were sleeping.” Cece shrugged. Olivia sent a glare back as a response. “Sharky said ya hadn’t slept for a long time, and, I mean, ya did kinda look like shit with them bags under your eyes.” Cece grumbled back, shoving her hands into her aviator jacket. Olivia glanced back at Sharky who gave back a shrug. Before Olivia could say anything, Cece jumped in once more. “And I mean, ya don’t even know how to shoot a gun.” Cece sassed loudly. Olivia felt a blush creep up her neck as she saw a few people begin to turn their attention towards the loud deputy.   
  
“I know, but Mary May said-” Olivia got out before Cece interrupted her.   
  
“Mary May had her pants all twisted since the cult stole her daddy's truck.” Cece waved off Olivia’s attempt to say anything as she began walking back towards the Spread Eagle. “I mean, Mary May should layoff you. I mean, whatarya gonna do? Stab her to death with that empty knife holster ya got?” Cece snarked as she nodded for Olivia and Sharky to follow. Olivia looked up at Sharky for a little help.   
  
“Well, I mean, it may be a good idea fer ya ta learn how to shoot.” Sharky shrugged towards Olivia. Olivia smiled but in the corner of her eyes, she saw Cece stop in her tracks.   
  
“It would definitely be a useful skill. Especially with a cult running around.” Olivia commented back, glancing over at Cece as she turned around.   
  
“Yeah, I mean, if ya want-” Sharky got out before Cece butted in as she was right next to the two.   
  
“The best way ta learn is ta go straight inta it.” Cece stated pulling out a pistol. “Just remembered somethin’ Dutch asked me ta do.” Cece said as she handed Olivia the pistol. Olivia stood, shocked for a second before she took the pistol from Cece.   
  
_Shouting, screaming, crying. Green._ The memory shot into her brain _like the bullet that went through his head_ and made her nearly drop the gun. Cece raised an eyebrow at the action while Sharky’s hand extended to catch the gun if it had fallen. Olivia took in a shaky breath before she inspected the gun.   
  
“Daylights gettin’ thin. Com’ on.” Cece muttered as she be pulled Olivia’s attention from the gun as she began walking towards what looked like a garage. Olivia glanced over at Sharky and raised her eyebrow at him. Sharky didn’t look back at her right away, but watched Cece.   
  
“I don’t think she gets much sleep neither.” Sharky muttered softly back down towards Olivia before he nodded for the two to follow Cece. “She’s got a lot of shit goin’ on.” Sharky explained as the two began walking.   
  
“Yeah, you mentioned the Seeds being up her ass.” Olivia recalled. Sharky let out a forced laugh. Olivia glanced over at him. That didn’t seem normal...As Sharky and Olivia got to the garage, Cece had already gotten a car from inside and had driven it out of the garage.   
  
“Well, get in.” Cece called through the passenger’s window. Sharky obliged by sitting in the front seat and Olivia got in the back seat. Before Olivia could even attempt to buckle her seatbelt, Cece sped off. “Don’t bother, Blondie.” Cece said with a smirk in the rearview mirror. Olivia let out a small huff as she leaned into the front seat.   
  
“Sorry, just didn’t want to accidentally shoot off this gun that I don’t know how to use.” Olivia sassed back as she held the gun limply at the two. Sharky chuckled as he took the gun from Olivia.   
  
“Alright, so this little lever-thingy here is the safety. “ Sharky began to explain as he pointed to a small lever on the side of the gun. “It’s on now, so that means ya can’t shoot nobody.” Sharky said playfully.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Cece sassed as she focused mostly on the road, occasionally stealing glances towards Sharky.   
  
“So, if we turn that off, you can cock it back.” Sharky explained, pulling the top part of the gun back and showing the top parts. “Sometimes when you’re rapid firin’, the gun’ll get jammed. Sometimes turning the safety on helps fix it, other times, it just needs a good ol’ smack to the ground. Olivia could physically see Cece tighten her grip on the steering wheel.   
  
_Okay, that’s not the correct way to unjam a gun._ _  
_ _  
_ “So anyways,” Sharky said, smirking over at Cece and letting the gun go back to its original position. “This one is a 1911. Or somethin’.” Sharky teased, glancing over at Cece, who once again looked tense from Sharky’s comments. “It’s got this here hole on the top near the handle that spits out them empty bullet shells.” Sharky explained, tapping a small indention. “I know it ain’t a hole right now, but when ya fire, the gun goes ‘click’ and pulls back and opens that little bit.” Sharky continued to explain. Olivia nodded, trying to contain the smile that she knew was beginning to form from the sheer teasing that Sharky was doing towards an actual deputy that knew guns. “It’s got a little kick pack when ya pull the trigger. That’s what causes the thing ta open.” Sharky continued.   
  
“Sharky.” Cece muttered, nearly throwing her head back in exasperation. Sharky looked back over at her and began to laugh.   
  
“Hey, I’m doin’ pretty good seein’ as I only ever deal with my shotgun.” Sharky sassed back with a large, goofy smile. Cece looked back over at him and smiled. But Olivia saw the subtle sadness in her eyes before she looked back at the road.   
  
Olivia had spent years reading people. That was the only way to keep from beatings...or at least make the beatings less brutal...Something had happened with Cece and one of the Seeds. Probably...John. Cece had said his eyes were pretty and looked a little sad when Olivia got out the shower and told her that the dumb ones always had pretty eyes. And the way Sharky tensed up a little at the mention of the Seed family being up Cece’s ass…   
  
_So were you two an item?_ _  
_ _  
_ The words nearly escaped her mind as she looked at the two. _No._ She had learned a long time ago to keep certain thoughts to herself. No one wanted her opinions anymore.   
  
**_Many used to worship your opinions._ ** **  
** **  
** Olivia nearly hissed at the voice. It was becoming more and more prominent...That was to be expected. She didn’t have her medication…   
  
“So, isn’t there something that you have to push or pull before you pull the trigger?” Olivia asked, pushing the voice away.   
  
“Not with that gun.” Cece chimed in. “You could, but it’s really only for dramatic effect when you threaten someone.” Cece shrugged.   
  
“I ain’t never seen ya threaten no one, C.” Sharky sassed back. Cece sent a playful glare back towards Sharky.   
  
“Well, no one listens to my threats anyway.” Cece rolled her eyes. “It’s always ‘get the sinner!’ this or ‘the lord will protect me’ that. And then they get blasted.” Cece muttered sadly. Sharky let out a laugh.   
  
“My favorite is ‘oh shit, a fire!’” Sharky chirped happily.   
  
_Sharky is an arsonist._   
  
“Be careful with fire here.” Cece chastised as she began slowing down near a row of trees. “Dutch wanted me to check up on some lady named Rae-Rae. She owns this pumpkin patch up ahead. Has a famous dog.” Cece shrugged innocently.   
  
“Dog?” Olivia chirped. Cece parked the car and turned to give Olivia a full on raised eyebrow expression.   
  
“Woulda thought ya were over dogs after bein’ chased by a bunch of fucked up ones.” Sharky sassed, turning and looking at Olivia as well. Olivia felt the same blush begin to creep up her neck as both of their attention was on her.   
  
“There’s a difference between wolves and dogs, Shark.” Olivia sassed back, folding her arms. Sharky rolled his eyes back. Oliva stuck her tongue out back at him. Cece rolled her eyes.   
  
“Alright kids, let’s go.” Cece sassed as she got out of the car. Olivia and Sharky followed. Sharky handed the gun back to Olivia. Dread began to build in Olivia’s chest as she took the gun back from him. “Come on. Unless y’all want to wander around a pumpkin patch at night.” Cece muttered as she began walking closer to the treeline.   
  
“Oooh. Spooky.” Sharky sassed as he caught up to her easily. Olivia had to do a little run to catch up with the two. Cece had to be 5’7” or 5’8” and Sharky had to be at least 6’. Luckily though, the boots that Cece had stolen from Mary May were helping, as she didn’t have to hobble due to not having any shoes at all. “You alright back there, Shortie?” Sharky teased, turning and walking backwards. Olivia rolled her eyes and flipped him off as she continued to fast walk towards the two. Olivia noticed the slight glance around from Cece at the nickname.   
  
“I'm fine. Just got these stubby little mouse legs.” Olivia sassed back as she finally caught up to the two. Sharky chuckled as Cece held up her hand and Sharky ran into it. Cece put a finger up to her lips to shush the two.   
  
The three paused. Cece tapped her ear. Olivia listened. Music was playing. Cece looked over at Sharky quickly, her once joking expression quickly changed to a serious one. Sharky simply nodded, becoming just as serious as Cece. Olivia felt her heart begin to race. The three began sneaking closer to what looked like a driveway. Cece and Sharky hid behind trees like they were born for this. Olivia stayed low and tried to mimic what the other two were doing. Cece looked back to Sharky and nodded. Sharky nodded back.   
  
_Oh yeah. They have something, or did, or do..._ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia watched as Cece looked around the tree and nodded before she started stalking towards the driveway. Sharky looked back at Olivia and nodded the same before he began following Cece. Olivia quickly followed, not sure of whether to wait behind or stay close, and opting for the option to stay close.   
  
Barking was heard now as well as a clearer, up-beat music. It sounded similar to the song Olivia heard on the radio from the car she stole to get to Fall’s End. Olivia followed closely behind Sharky, trying to avoid all of the pumpkins that were planted. Cece quickly ran up behind, what looked like a stand to sell pumpkins and Sharky motioned for Olivia to follow him to a garage type building. As soon as the two were behind cover of the building, Olivia jumped when she heard gunfire.   
  
Sharky nudged her more inside of the building before he leaned around the corner.   
  
“Stay here.” Sharky said aloud before he pulled the shotgun from his back and ran around the corner. Olivia began to shake. She hadn’t been in conflict for years. Decades even. And only once had she ever been around gunfire. Only once had she ever even _held_ a gun, let alone use it.  
  
Olivia felt her heart in her ears. Her grip on the gun was turning her knuckles white as she waited. Olivia yelped when she heard glass breaking. Olivia quickly turned to see a man had broken the glass window in the garage and had jumped through. Olivia raised the gun up and pulled the trigger.   
  
The world slowed down as all she heard was a click. No bullet came out. Olivia looked at the gun as horror slowly take over her face. Olivia pulled the trigger once more towards the man who was now fully aware of her presence. Another empty clicking noise. The man began to run towards her. Olivia began to pull the trigger of the gun multiple times in a row, with no luck. In a moment, Olivia threw the gun at the advancing man before she turned and ran out of the garage.   
  
Her brain couldn’t catch up. She ran straight out of the garage and towards the treeline. No zig-zagging motion, nothing to try and trip up this advancing man that obviously didn’t fear death.   
  
**_The ungodly is afraid of every peril; but the righteous hath a good hope even in death._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Shut up.” Olivia breathed aloud at the voice in her own head. Now was not the time to be lectured by God.   
  
_It's not God. God Does not talk to you. Not after all these years...Not after Green and McLairan..._ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia felt anger begin to burn in her chest. Now was not the time to feel any kind of way about being lied to. Now was the time to run the fuck away from a crazy man in a cult. Not think not feel not- Olivia yelped as she tripped over a pumpkin and fell to the ground. Olivia didn’t even have time to process the pain that shot through her already bruised and scabbed knees. Olivia quickly turned around and saw that the man had pulled out a pistol of his own and was steps behind her.   
  
“Have mercy and be gracious unto me, oh Lord, for I am in trouble; my eyes have been consumed by my grief, also my inner self and my body.” Olivia snapped her eyes shut. The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself.   
  
**_If you really do not believe, then why do you pray to me?_ ** **_  
_ ** _I do believe, but I don’t believe you talk to me. I am not special._ _  
_ **_You are not alone. You’ll see that soon enough._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Olivia’s eyes snapped open as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the man in front of her. The once crazed look in the cultist’s eyes was replaced with a softer, happier look. Olivia’s heart was pounding in her ears.   
  
“Honour thy father _and_ thy mother,” The man began to recite with...love in his eyes. Olivia couldn’t help the sickening feeling in her stomach at the emphasis of his words. “Do not forsake her, and she will guard you; Love her and she will watch over you.” The man recited aloud, closing his eyes momentarily before he opened them again. Olivia’s heart raced. Why would he recite that to her?   
  
_Her mind quickly flashed back to when she was in a hospital in Tulsa. Her dad had fallen asleep from the chemo he was receiving and Olivia needed air. Olivia hadn’t left his side for at least a week. She didn’t know what day would be his last and she wanted to be there for his last. But she needed some air. It had been a week and she hadn’t cried once...she didn’t want to upset her father by crying in front of him. Old habits die hard._  
  
_When Olivia was out in front of the hospital on the steps crying, she heard the voice talk to her for the first time in a long time. But it was different. It wasn’t the voice she was familiar with._  
  
_‘What’s wrong, my child?’ The voice had asked in a gentle tone. Olivia closed her eyes and hid her face. ‘This isn’t real.’ Olivia replied in a whisper aloud. She wasn’t used to talking with the voice aloud, but it felt necessary. ‘It is.’ The voice responded. ‘Perhaps...there is still time.’ Hesitance in the voice made Olivia look up. It sounded like someone had actually spoken to her. Someone had been standing in front of her, holding out their hand, but the sun had blinded their face. When she took their hand and pulled herself up, he had muttered something. ‘She will guard you. She will watch over you.’ Olivia didn’t stick around to hear what else the man had to say before she ran back into the hospital._   
  
“The Lord has blessed me with this gift.” The man stated, pulling Olivia out of her memories, as he turned and began pulling something out from his back pocket. Olivia took that chance to swing her fist at the man. Pain erupted in her wrist and knuckles as her fist hit the man in his face. Olivia took the chance to get up and begin to run.  
  
“Olivia!” Olivia heard as she began running back towards where she knew Sharky and Cece were.   
  
“I’m-” Olivia got out before she felt something sharp prick the back of her neck. White dots began to fill her vision. Olivia pulled whatever it was out from the back of her neck and tossed it as she continued to run. Whatever had hit her wasn’t as strong as the arrow she had that had gone through her shoulder. “Here!” Olivia shouted loudly. Another prick slowed her down even more as she felt the prick break through her shirt and hit her near the middle of her back. The white dots became more prominent. Olivia felt her toe hit something before she hit the ground hard.   
  
_Fuckin’ pumpkins._

* * *

“Surprised to see you made it here.” Jacob muttered from his spot at the table as John walked into the house. John shot back a glare at his older brother as he took off his coat and hung it by the door. “Thought you would’ve been too busy with the Deputy.” Jacob said in a gruff tone, but John knew he was teasing him. It was hard to distinguish, but John could tell...sometimes...  
  
“Well, she’s kept me busy with Fall’s End, that’s for sure.” John grumbled back as he shook a VHS tape in his hands at his brother. “Left me a little video to commemorate the event.” John huffed as he walked over and shoved the tape into the VHS tape player and began to rewind the video. “And what have you done, dear brother, to help with this collapse?” John sassed and turned around, leaning backwards against the small television.   
  
“Besides training my Judges and culling the herd?” Jacob questioned back. John rolled his eyes at his brother. “Or what about keeping that Whitetail Militia in check? Conditioning that deputy we captured? My list could go on, brother. Could yours even begin?” Jacob asked. John clenched his jaw at his brother’s words.   
  
“Enough.” John immediately stood up straight when he heard Joseph’s voice snap. Soon enough, Joseph walked out from the kitchen with a tray in his hands. “We are already fighting, we need not fight family.” Joseph scolded as Faith followed closely behind him with his book nearly embedded into her chest. John let out a small huff as Jacob rolled his eyes. “What’s rewinding?” Joseph asked as his attention turned towards John. John jumped a little to move out of the way.   
  
“That Deputy decided to film a little video addressing us…” John muttered aloud as he turned back towards the television.   
  
“ _Us_ ?” Jacob asked making John turn back and scowl at his older brother’s taunting tone.   
  
“Enough.” Joseph grumbled, placing the tray of what looked like muffins, on to the table. “Could you play the video?” Joseph asked, sounding a little exasperated by his brother’s bickering. John turned back around and turned on the television. For a moment, the black of the tv sparkled before it finally turned to a blue color. John pressed play on the VHS player. The sound of static filled the air as John backed away from the TV so that everyone could see the video.   
  
The video finally started as the Spread Eagle bar, filmed from below, was shown. The camera panned over to Cecelia as she stood, bruised and only a little bloody, and looking as smug as ever.   
  
“Looks like I’ve taken back Fall’s End, my dear Seedlings.” Cecelia mocked as she gestured outwards to the town that the camera only got a glimpse of. “With some help from a friend.” Cecelia continued to mock as she dramatically turned her body to reveal a woman in a ratty grey dress and barefoot. The woman froze for a moment before lifting her hand up only slightly to wave. The camera panned back to Cecelia. “You better believe I’m coming to get Staci and Joey back-” Cecelia continued to mock on the tape before she was interrupted.   
  
“Go back.” Jacob snapped. John looked back to his sibling in confusion. That’s when he saw the pensive and confused looks across both his brother’s faces, along with Faith’s. John started rewinding the video “Stop.” Jacob ordered as it showed the blonde woman. John paused the video so only the blonde woman was frozen on the tiny television screen. Jacob got up from the table and walked over to the television. Joseph and Faith moved towards the couch a little more hesitantly.   
  
“Am I missing something?” John asked aloud, annoyed to be out of the sudden loop involving this woman.   
  
“Some of my hunters found her up near one of the wolf beacons, near the Baron Mill.” Jacob said, pointing a little towards the television. “They were taking her to the Mill before I knew it had been taken back by the Resistance.” Jacob continued to explain. “One of my men said she hadn’t made it…” Jacob muttered, rage slowly building up in his eyes.   
  
“If she was all the way up in the mountains, than how did she end up at Fall’s End in nothing but a dress?” John asked. Jacob sent a sharp glare back at him.   
  
“She was traveling with one of the Deputy's friends…” Faith chimed in, looking a little timid to have gotten into the conversation and clutching onto her book tightly. “Charlemagne Bowshaw.” Faith continued. “They took out some of my Bliss crops before they ended up back at Bowshaw’s trailer.” Faith said glancing over at Joseph. “He left her alone outside and I brought her to the Bliss…” Faith explained but trailed off. “I brought her to the statue...but she didn’t have faith. She tried to climb down the side of it, rather than jump.” Faith said in an apologetic tone.   
  
“The question still stands. How did she end up at Fall’s End?” John asked, a little annoyed by how resilient this mystery woman was. His mind tried to wander to Cecelia, but he quickly snapped himself out of it as Faith continued to speak.   
  
“I pulled her off the statue before she could hurt herself and had my angels take her someplace safe. To the chalets just near the river, right across from your Valley.” Faith continued to explain in a soft voice. “I wanted for her to sleep, but perhaps my angels took her too close to the river and she ended up in the Valley.” Faith gave a gentle shrug. “I went to check on her in the morning, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found.” Faith said, bowing her head.   
  
“Am I the only one concerned about this?” John asked aloud, gesturing towards the television at the woman. “She made it all the way to Fall’s End from the Baron Mill. In nothing but that dress and what?” John asked, looking at the video’s picture again. “A single knife holster?” John asked, pointing to what looked like at least some kind of singular holster.   
  
“She is no threat.” Joseph finally spoke turning everyone’s attention towards him. John bit his tongue. Joseph wasn’t a man to be opposed, but everything in John’s gut was screaming that this woman was no good. Especially now that she had gained friendship in that _Deputy_ .   
  
“Joseph, dear brother, you know I stand with you in all your great wisdom,” John began, feeling irritation at seeing Jacob’s eyes nearly roll out of his head. “But I just don’t see how-”   
  
“Do not forsake her, and she will guard you; Love her and she will watch over you.” Joseph recited aloud. John glanced over at Jacob. Jacob looked from Joseph to John.   
  
_A few months after Joseph started preaching in Hope County, he had a vision. The Voice had been quiet for years. It had already told Joseph all he needed to know about the end of the world. But perhaps this was a gift for his faithfulness…_ _  
_ _  
_ _In his vision, he was in a hospital waiting room. Everything was grey; the walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the people who walked by him with blank faces. Joseph soon heard crying and he was drawn to it. The crying lead him out of the hospital. The world was like he had seen before. The sky was dark red, buildings were crumbling, cars were on fire, everything was dark red...except for her. A woman was crying on the steps that lead to the hospital’s front doors. A light seemed to shine from her. Joseph had looked back at the hospital only to see that the once grey building had turned to a crumbling red like the rest of the world. When he turned back around, in the distance, he could have sworn he saw someone else with long black hair, but Joseph couldn’t focus his eyes on the image, so instead he focused on the woman in front of him. He looked back to the woman and slowly approached her. Short blonde hair that waved in the wind. Joseph went and kneeled down in front of the woman. Bony hands, bonier than they should have been, covered the woman’s face as she cried and leaned her elbows on her knees._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What’s wrong, my child?” Joseph had asked. The question only seemed to upset the woman more, as she moved her head to rest on her knees._ _  
_ _  
_ _“This isn’t real.” The woman had whispered. Joseph looked behind him. She was right. He had prepared for the collapse. He wouldn’t be stuck in the middle of it._ _  
_ _  
_ _“It is.” Joseph said aloud, feeling a hint of sympathy for this woman. He knew it was a vision...but he didn’t understand why he was seeing this woman emanating light.  “Perhaps...there is still time.” Joseph said thoughtfully as he stood up. The woman slowly looked up to him. The sky made her squint but Joseph memorized her facial features. She was young...maybe late teens... Freckles, heavy across her nose and cheeks, but scattered like stars on the rest of her. Hazel eyes that shined against the harsh sunlight. When her hand grabbed onto his, his breath caught as he heard the Voice._ _  
_ _  
_ _She will guard you. She will watch over you. She will love you...All of you._ _  
_ _  
_ _The words were quiet as Joseph shot out of his bed. Sweat had beaded across his forehead as he touched his bedsheets to ensure that he was still alive. Joseph knew that jumbled voice anywhere and it had given him something. Hope for the collapse._ _  
_ _  
_ _His earlier visions of the collapse were filled with death and destruction. The death of his family, both John and Jacob. John being consumed by his biggest sin, and Jacob falling prey to his own created demons. But this one...filled him with hope. Hope that perhaps there was a different path for the collapse to take. That a butterfly effect wouldn’t destroy his family..._ _  
_ _  
_ _Soon, he introduced the mysterious woman in his sermons. Many of his followers had questions about the mysterious woman. Joseph answered them the best he could, but truthfully, he hadn’t figured out what it all meant quite yet. All he knew about the woman was that the Voice had told him and what he had seen in his vision. Perhaps the Voice had chosen her to be saved, and in return, she would save his family. Some of his followers grew angry with her lack of presence in the project, so Joseph had to put them straight._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Have mercy and be gracious unto me, oh Lord, for I am in trouble; my eyes have been consumed by my grief, also my inner self and my body.” Joseph remembered reciting when it came to the mysterious woman. “Do not forsake her, and she will guard you; Love her and she will watch over you.” Joseph had added, putting two verses together to better give the mysterious woman a good name. The Voice had recited the second verse to Joseph, so it was only fitting that his children should hear what the Voice had said. Both verses stuck with many of his followers, but his brothers still had questions. Joseph answered the best he could, but in the end, he knew simple terms would be best._ _  
_ _  
_ _“The collapse will come, and she will be there to save us.” Joseph explained. Jacob had rolled his eyes. Even John had seemed a little hesitant to believe Joseph’s word._ _  
_ _  
_ _“No one’s going to be able to save the world.” Jacob had muttered._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I never said she would save the world, brother.” Joseph muttered back. John remained silent on the matter, forming his own thoughts and keeping them to himself. Joseph knew that some part of John believed Joseph’s words, but there was hesitation in his belief._ _  
_ _  
_ Joseph looked at both of his brothers as they shared a conversation between simple glances. Jacob still didn’t believe, even after nearly seven years of hearing Joseph preach about her. John seemed to continue to have hesitation. Joseph understood why. He had never told his brothers, nor his members, what the woman he had been preaching about looked like.   
  
Part of him knew that he hadn’t described the woman in his sermons in fear that the few that had lust in their hearts would demoralize her, or others with wrath would give hatred to any woman who had her features. When Faith _became_ Faith, many thought she was the one Joseph had been preaching about. Joseph was quick to shut them down to the dismay of Faith, who had been listening intently to nearly all of Joseph’s sermons once arriving in Hope County.   
  
It would have made sense to have his members believe Faith was the mysterious woman, but instead, with her new introduction into his family, he assured everyone that they must have Faith while they wait for the mysterious woman.   
  
Part of Joseph knew that he hadn’t described the woman out of fear that he would jinx it. It had been decades since the Voice had shown him a vision and years since the Voice had spoken to him...Joseph knew that the world was going to end, that much was certain...but who the woman was going to be, what she would look like? He knew that _she_ wasn’t Faith...somehow, he _knew._ And now he was certain that the Voice hadn’t lied to him. Not about the end of the world and not about the woman.   
  
“If this is the woman who is to ‘save us’, why is she with the Deputy?” Jacob asked aloud, clearly irritated at the thought of being saved by someone.   
  
“Maybe she just needs a little help.” Faith said aloud, looking sympathetically at the screen. “Perhaps she needs a little faith.” Faith smiled over at Joseph.   
  
“Seeing as you couldn’t even get her to show her _faith_ , maybe she needs to atone first, seeing as she’s with the Deputy.” John growled out the title. Faith’s smile faltered as she sent a glare back towards John.   
  
“Because you have the best track record with said Deputy.” Jacob muttered back. John now glared over at Jacob. “If she got to Fall’s End with nothing but a knife, I want to see what she’s capable of when it comes to a gun.” Jacob continued, looking back at Joseph. Joseph let out a small sigh and he rubbed his temple.   
  
“I think we should bring her to the church and see what she needs before any decisions are made.” Joseph stated, turning and walking around the table. “Could we please just sit at the table like a family?” Joseph asked as he gestured towards the table. John, Jacob and Faith all looked at each other before they all came to the table.

Olivia sat up and gasped a breath of air. Where was she? Olivia glanced around her surroundings, but it was eerily dark. She was on a bed, she could feel that. A clock was on a night stand that read 10:00 PM in bright green. Olivia squinted away from the bright light as she tried to adjust her eyes to the room once more. The green light barely showed any light, but there was light coming from under a door. Olivia slowly and quietly got out of the bed she was in and snuck towards the door. She listened for something and heard footsteps start to come near the door.  
  
Olivia’s heart pounded as she looked around the dark room for some kind of weapon. The last thing she remembered was running away from a cultist that called her ‘mother’? The details were a little fuzzy. She remembered running away from him and getting hit with something that made her vision split and caused her to see white dots twice and tripping on...a pumpkin. Olivia quickly walked back over to the bed and reached under it to feel if there was something she could use as a weapon. Her hand touched something metal and she quickly pulled it out. A pipe?   
  
Olivia quickly held it like a bat, trying to remember how people held a bat. Her brain was a little foggy still but she knew that she wasn’t safe. Not with another cult running around. The door opened up slowly and Olivia held the pipe tightly in her fists before she took a step closer to the door and swung.   
  
“Jesus fuck!” Olivia heard a familiar female voice snap. Olivia dropped the pipe as she swung the door open fully and stared at the startled deputy. “Glad to see you’re still alive.” Cece muttered, leaning inside the room and flipping on a light switch. Olivia stared at the woman, feeling a sudden rage begin to burn inside as she remembered the empty gun she was given at that pumpkin patch. Cece walked around Olivia casually and sat herself down onto the bed. “I mean, they usually only need one of them bliss bullets ta knock ya out, but that dude hit you with two.” Cece continued to talk as she flattened the bed cover. “You were still running after the first one.” Cece shook her head, looking over at the clock. “Must have been a hellova drug addict to-” Cece got out before Olivia couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
“What the _fuck._ ” Olivia snapped, interrupting Cece of her monologue. Cece looked up at Olivia with a confused look. “You gave me a _fucking broken_ **_gun._ ** ” Olivia hissed lowly. Cece rolled her eyes building up Olivia’s rage.   
  
“It wasn’t broken. It was just empty.” Cece explained casually.   
  
“You gave me an empty gun!?” Olivia nearly screamed. Cece flinched at her volume, standing up from her bed and putting her hands up to keep Olivia’s volume lower. “You _knew_ it was empty and gave me it? Knowing it was empty?!” Olivia screamed in anger, despite Cece’s attempt to keep her quiet. “What the FUCK is wrong with you? I could have FUCKING DIED!” Olivia snapped, walking up to Cece.   
  
“Easy there, shortstack.” Cece growled, broadening her shoulders. “I know it was shitty, but come on,” Cece said sounding a little exasperated. “You expect me to believe you don’t know how to shoot a gun? In _these_ times?” Cece growled, folding her arms. Olivia felt her blood boil as she bit the inside of her gums. The familiar metallic taste soon invaded Olivia’s mouth.   
  
“You’re supposed to be a ‘deputy’?” Olivia hissed back, turning around and picking up the pipe from the ground and looking back at Cece. Cece had her hand ready on her hip. Olivia let herself chuckle. “I thought deputies were supposed to protect innocent people.” Olivia growled.   
  
“How do I know you’re innocent.” Cece asked, her hand twitching to grab the gun. “You ended up in Fall’s End from the Baron Mill...in nothin’ but that old fuckin’ dress.” Cece growled. “It’s kinda hard ta believe you got here in one piece without a little help…” Cece muttered, trailing off.   
  
“Yeah. Sharky helped me. And then I was kidnapped by Faith and luckily ended up close enough to where a man had told me to go to get to Fall’s End.” Olivia growled back. Cece blinked a few times, a softer look crossing her features. Olivia rolled her eyes before turning back around to leave.   
  
“You’re not dead, are ya?” Cece muttered. Olivia paused and let out a chuckle.   
  
“Add me onto your list of people who you could have gotten killed but somehow they survived.” Olivia hissed back before leaving the room.   
  
“Where are you even going to go?” Cece called out as Olivia walked out of the room and into a hallway. “Sharky told me you didn’t have a place to go to anymore.” Cece said as Olivia walked out into the living room, Cece’s footsteps right behind her. Olivia stopped walking, hearing Cece’s shoes squeak as she paused her walking.   
  
“I mean, Sharky did offer a place to stay.” Olivia shrugged, turning back around to Cece, hiding the smug feeling in her eyes as she saw Cece look taken aback.   
  
“So how ya gonna get there, huh?” Cece asked, folding her arms and glaring. “Ya don’t even know where ya are.” Cece snapped. Olivia shrugged.   
  
“I got to Fall’s End without any weapons or a map just fine.” Olivia sassed as she walked over to what looked like a front or back door and opened it. Cece quickly went and slammed the door shut, standing above Olivia.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Cece apologized through her teeth. “Listen, I’m sorry. I shouldn’tve given you an empty gun.” Cece muttered keeping her hand firmly against the door frame to keep it shut. “It ain’t safe ta go wanderin’ around Hope County at night.” Cece sighed, leaning her full body against the door, making her a few inches shorter. Olivia raised an eyebrow. “Sharky would never forgive me.” Cece muttered lowly, looking down away from Olivia for a moment. “I just...I just really fucked up with him, ya know?” Cece sighed, rubbing her hands across her face. Olivia remained silent, just staring back at Cece. “Just...stay here tonight, alright?” Cece asked gently, looking at Olivia with begging eyes. Olivia clenched her jaw for a moment before letting out a sigh and putting the pipe she had been holding next to the door.   
  
“What did you do?” Olivia asked as Cece pushed herself off the door.   
  
“I fucked John Seed.” Cece stated, walking past Olivia towards the couch that was in front of a fireplace. Olivia let out a snort. Cece sent a pitiful glare back at Olivia before she nodded for Olivia to follow her. Olivia let out a sigh before she walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end from Cece. Cece pulled a bottle from in between the cushions. Cece let out a sigh. “I wasn’t drunk.” Cece continued, opening up the bottle and taking a long swig before pulling back and making a face.   
  
“Why are you telling me this?” Olivia asked, turning her body a little more to face Cece. Cece let out a long sigh.   
  
“I almost got ya killed out of spite.” Cece shrugged. Olivia let out a small chuckle. Cece gave a small smile before she reached the bottle out for Olivia. Olivia shook her head. “It’s only fair ya know that this ‘hero deputy’ is a bit of a fraud.” Cece shrugged and pulled the bottle back to her lips. After taking a drink, she coughed. “I mean, I fucked one of the Seeds.” Cece muttered, rubbing her face once more with her free hand.   
  
“Why?” Olivia asked. Cece let out a loud laugh.   
  
“Have you seen John?” Cece laughed, shaking her head before taking another long drink.   
  
“I’m not actually from here.” Olivia confessed. Cece looked over at her before looking her up and down. Olivia raised an eyebrow back at her.   
  
“Dark hair, blue eyes, tatted up real good, little bit of a sadist." Cece explained, looking at her bottle. Olivia let out a chuckle. "I mean...I had an idea that ya weren’t from around here...but...ya never know who to trust nowadays.” Cece muttered. “There’s a fuckin’ cult runnin’ around.” Cece chuckled, taking another drink of her bottle. Olivia nodded, looking at her surroundings.   
  
The living room was very rustic. There wasn’t a television in front of the aging leather couch that the two sat on like she was used to. There was a fireplace in the place where a television would have been. On the ledge, just above the fireplace were a few pictures. Olivia couldn’t see the pictures that well, but she knew that they were of Cece from the long black hair she could see. All the pictures looked to be with someone. Friends.   
  
“I’ve lived here for about a year before the cult decided ta just up and fuck everything up.” Cece muttered, pulling Olivia’s attention back towards her. “Lotta people I knew joined the cult when they were...less kidnappy and murdery.” Cece explained, her words beginning to slur from the amount of alcohol she was consuming. Olivia saw sadness cross over Cece’s pale face as she continued to look forward, presumably thinking.   
  
“That’s how it begins.” Olivia muttered aloud. Cece looked over at her. “It all starts innocently enough, and then they slowly start doing more and more fucked up shit.” Olivia explained to a tipsy Cece.   
  
“Joseph is a real charismatic man.” Cece muttered. Olivia glanced over at her, a guilty look passing over her features.   
  
“Did you join?” Olivia asked. Cece didn’t bother looking over at her. That was an answer enough. “To be fair, you didn't continue to stay in the cult.” Olivia shrugged. Cece now looked over at her, a confused look on her face.   
  
“Ya know...yer the first person to say that.” Cece stated, raising her drink to Olivia. Cece took another long drink before sitting up and coughing. “I’ve started up this ‘Resistance’ up against this cult,” Cece continued, leaning over and coughing more, quoting ‘resistance’. “But people know I had gone to a few of the sermons.” Cece explained, staying leaned over. “I’m proving myself the best that I can, but I know people are still hesitant.” Cece grumbled. “So what?” Cece asked, sounding a little annoyed. “I went to a few sermons?” Cece asked, standing up and swaying slightly. “So what-” Cece hiccupped as she spilled some of the alcohol from her bottle as she swung it outwards. “So what I had sex with John?” Cece asked, turning and slamming the bottle on the ledge, a few pictures moving from the force. Olivia flinched. “I mean, it was before I knew he kidnapped people and carved sins on them.” Cece explained, defensively. “I mean, the fucker carved ‘Lust’ on my hip for fuck sake.” Cece snapped, pulling her t-shirt up and her sweatpants down a little and showing Olivia. Olivia let out a small gasp as she saw the scarred skin. “Lust? Are you kidding me?” Cece hissed letting her shirt fall back to its original place, hiding the word. “Nah, this is bullshit.” Cece continued, turning and walking over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. Olivia stood up hesitantly to not startle the already pissed off deputy. When she turned around, she shook a black walkie talkie at Olivia with a little smirk. Olivia’s brows furrowed. “Johnnnyy.” Cece slurred as she pressed the button on the walkie. Olivia’s eyes widened as she quickly walked over to Cece as she realized what the walkie was for.   
  
“Deputy...What can I do for you at this late hour?” A familiar voice muttered back after a few seconds. Olivia quickly tried to reach for the walkie, but Cece quickly dodged the short woman.   
  
“Johnny-boy, I’m a little pissed.” Cece explained into the walkie, walking quickly away from Olivia as she began to try and catch the obviously drunk woman.   
  
“You sound a little more than pissed, dear.” John muttered back through the walkie. Olivia let out a small grumble as she tried to jump over the couch to reach Cece.   
  
“Maybe, but shut up and listen.” Cece said quickly, rushing around the small living room. “Lust.” Cece got out before Olivia grabbed for the walkie and nearly caught it, but Cece quickly held it higher up.   
  
“Mmm. What about it?” John asked back casually. Cece scowled at his response before she swiftly knocked Olivia onto the couch.   
  
“I think it’s a bullshit sin.” Cece explained as Olivia let out a huff before rolling off the couch to get back up on her feet. “The only reason you picked that one for me was because we fucked once.” Cece hissed into the walkie as Olivia grabbed the walkie from Cece.   
  
“For the lips of the adulterous woman drip honey, and her speech is smoother than oil but in the end she is bitter as gall, sharp as a double-edged sword.” Olivia froze as she heard the man begin to recite Proverbs in such a silky tone, it nearly made her pass out from the irony. Cece quickly grabbed the walkie back from Olivia with her slight pause from his words. “Her feet go down to death; her steps lead straight to the grave. She gives no thought to the way of life; her paths wander aimlessly, but she does not know it.” John finished the verse as Cece stepped up onto the couch and then the couch’s arm.   
  
“Don’t just recite bullshit ta me.” Cece growled. “I would have picked pride.” Cece explained making Olivia let out a small grumble before shoving Cece backwards onto the couch. Cece let out a scream as she held onto the walkie for dear life and flopped back onto the couch.   
  
“You know, I could always carve more sins into your body, if you so request.” John nearly purred the words that came from the walkie. Cece let out another scream, but this one sounded more annoyed. Olivia let out a groan as she snatched the walkie from Cece.   
  
“But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart.” Olivia took and recited back into the walkie. Cece looked a little sick from the movement and alcohol that was tainting her blood system, but still looked up at Olivia with a slightly confused look. A surprised chuckle followed from the walkie.   
  
“The evil deeds of the wicked ensnare them; the cords of their sins hold them fast. For lack of discipline they will die, led astray by their own great folly.” John recited back, just as smoothly as he had recited his first verse. Olivia glanced over at Cece, feeling a little concern wash over her.   
  
“Were you and Sharky…” Olivia began but hesitated to finish the sentence as Cece looked away, guiltily. “And he had no idea?” Olivia asked, trying to get an answer without saying the words aloud. Cece shrugged back.   
  
“So you had _no_ idea?” Olivia asked over the walkie. Cece sent a glare back, sitting up quickly and leaning over. Olivia could almost see the green wash over her already pale face from the quick movement.   
  
“Surely I was sinful at birth, sinful from the time my mother conceived me.” John recited making Olivia roll her eyes. “Trust me, my dear, if I had known anything about that pyromaniac and our beloved _Deputy_ , nothing would have come of our little escapade.” John explained in a condescending tone. “That is why I chose Lust for you, dear Cecelia, if you are even listening...” John continued, clicking off his walkie for a moment. “Not because of what transpired between us, but rather the lack of information that was given before our... _sinful_ act.” John muttered the last words like they were a sin in themselves. Olivia looked back at Cece as she was looking back up, annoyed at Olivia’s snooping into her personal life. “You know, my dear, confession is meant to be a... _private_ affair.” John explained, lowering his voice, as he had done with his last statement. “Though, Cecelia made hers a public matter, perhaps you would like to talk more _intimately_ about _your_ sins, my dear.” Olivia rolled her eyes as she heard John purr into the walkie once more.   
  
“Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.” Olivia recited back, nearly growling the words back. “I’m not going to _confess_ any sins to you.” Olivia snarked, taking and walking the walkie back over to where Cece had gotten it from. Olivia heard the man chuckle once more into the walkie as she was about to turn it off.   
  
“Everyone confesses eventually, my dear...whether they want to or not.” John said back. His words sent a shiver down Olivia’s spine. It didn’t sound like a threat...more like a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise it's me again, back at it again with this far cry bullshit. But hey! Look! It's THEM SEED BOIS (and Faith)  
> Hints of Sharky x Deputy? I think yes.  
> Anyways, enjoy while I'm obsessed again!


	4. Boomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse! 
> 
> It's not detailed or graphic, but just in case! It happens when Olivia is talking to Boomer.

Olivia turned off the walkie and looked in the cabinet, to see where to put the walkie. In the cabinet, she saw a multitude of walkies. Olivia looked at them all and noticed a little sticker on each of them. A little crossbow, an airplane, a target, a cougar, a monkey and a heart on fire. On a different shelf, there were four more walkies. Olivia stood on her tiptoes to try and see if there were any stickers on the other walkies. One of the walkies looked like it was sprayed with red spray paint, the one beside it looked like it was brand new, besides a small flower that was etched into the front of it, and the last one looked like it had yellow paint on the bottom of it. Olivia looked at the walkie in her hand and saw the marks carved into it. Olivia looked back over at Cece as she was still sitting upright, leaning her elbows on her knees. Olivia put the walkie up next to the yellow one before shutting the cabinet and walking back over to Cece.   
  
“Ya know, with you reciting bible quotes, it ain’t doin’ much fer your case of bein’ good.” Cece muttered, sounding woozy. Olivia bent down to get on Cece’s level and looked at the sickening woman.    
  
“I used to be in a cult.” Olivia stated seriously. Cece stared at her for a moment. Emotions quickly crossed her face from confused to disbelief. The final emotion that stay on her face was a small smile.    
  
“Yeah, sure.” Cece chuckled, shoving her black hair out of her face. Olivia’s brows furrowed. “I know what you’re doin’.” Cece muttered, shoving herself up from the couch. Olivia quickly stood up, flinching from the bruises on her knees before grabbing onto a very tipsy Cece. “You’re tryin’ ta be nice ta me. ‘Cause I was in a cult.” Cece hiccuped, taking another drink of her bottle before she began trying to walk to the hallway. Olivia began helping her.   
  
“If that was the case, then why do I know so many bible verses?” Olivia asked as the two squeezed into the narrow hallway. Cece tried to open the first door that they came to, but failed as her depth perception failed her. Olivia grabbed the door handle and opened the door, leading Cece into a bedroom. Cece spilled some of her drink as she flung her hand up to turn the light switch on.   
  
Olivia only glanced around the room. Clothes were thrown carelessly. Bandages with dried blood were thrown around the room as well. In the far corner was a twin sized bed with a pile of clothes on top of it. Olivia began guiding Cece to the bed, trying to not step on any of the dirty clothes or dirty bandages. Cece moved quicker than Olivia as she began to stumble towards her bed. Olivia snatched the bottle from her as she tumbled onto the bed.    
  
“You do know a lot of bible verses.” Cece muttered. “But a cult? That’s just too convenient that ya would end up in another one.” Cece grumbled, shoving the dirty clothes pile onto the floor.    
  
“I’m not in this one.” Olivia sighed, rolling her eyes.   
  
“Yet.” Cece muttered, pulling a cover over just her torso as the bottom half of her stayed on top of the cover. Olivia rolled her eyes. “I mean, I did it for a bit and I’m this big ol’ hero deputy.” Cece muttered, closing her eyes. “I’m tired.” Cece grumbled, covering her eyes with her hand. Olivia turned and walked out of the room, trying to not step on anything dirty...which was a task in itself. “Oh, could you check on Boomer?” Cece asked as Olivia shut the light off.   
  
“Boomer?” Olivia asked, standing in the doorway.    
  
“Yeah. That dog we rescued.” Cece explained. “He’s in the backyard.” Cece muttered, turning around. Olivia bit her tongue as she shut the door. Olivia left the hallway and walked back into the living room, turning around a little to see a kitchen...or at least something that looked like a kitchen in the dark. Olivia walked into the kitchen and turned the lights on.   
  
The kitchen looked dated. A beige looking fridge, tiled countertops, a small sink and a gas stove. Wooden cabinets above the counters looked like they were chipping and falling apart. Olivia believed it that Cece lived like this. A shudder ran down her spine as she imagined how Sharky’s house looked on the inside. Cece and Sharky  _ were  _ very similar. Olivia scrunched up her nose subconsciously as she placed the bottle, which she read as an off brand whiskey with 100% alcohol   
  
_ That doesn’t seem safe...or like a real alcohol... _   
  
Olivia shook her head as she looked around the kitchen. A door that looked like it lead outside was just across from where Olivia walked into. Olivia walked over and opened it.    
  
Clean air filled her lungs as soon as she opened the door. Olivia took in a deep breath as she took a step out the door, looking up. Though there were trees covering the sky, Olivia could still see the light of the moon and the shine of the stars better than she could when she lived in the city. A wine pulled her back to reality as she looked down and saw what looked like a cattle dog. Olivia couldn’t help but gasp.   
  
“Hi baby!” Olivia stated as she knelt down, reaching her hand out to not scare the dog. The dog backed up a little, his tail between his legs as he sniffed the air. “It’s okay little one.” Olivia cooed. “Boomer.” Olivia said the name aloud and the dog’s ears perked, or rather, one of them seemed to while the other looked like it was permanently flopped down. “Come on Boomer…” Olivia called, glancing behind her.    
  
_ If it’s not safe to wander around Hope County at night, why leave a dog out at night? _ __   
__   
Olivia glanced back at the dog, before she moved out of the way and nodded for the dog to come into the house. Boomer wagged his tail before he trotted into the house. Olivia smiled as she closed the door behind him and locked the door...which Cece had failed to do.    
  
Olivia didn’t know where she was, but she was sure that the door should be locked. Especially with Cece being highly sought after by a cult. Olivia looked down at Boomer and smiled as the dog happily wagged his tail. Olivia held her hand out to the dog again. Boomer hesitantly sniffed her hand before he moved his head under Olivia’s hand to get pet. Olivia let out a small squeal from the action as she pet Boomer.    
  
“Let me see if there’s any food that you can eat, huh?” Olivia asked Boomer as he wagged his tail gently, just from her talking to him. Olivia’s heart was melting over this blue and black spotted dog. Olivia walked over to the fridge and looked inside of it.    
  
Surprisingly, there was more food in the fridge then she thought Cece would have. A pack of beer, a chunk of salami, or at least that’s what Olivia hoped it was, a single stick of string cheese and a single egg, not in a carton. Olivia pulled the string cheese out of the fridge and opened it up. Thankfully, it didn’t smell expired. Olivia pulled a string off and held it out for Boomer to take. Boomer gently grabbed hold of the bottom of the piece of string and began to eat it.    
  
Olivia smiled as she pulled a piece off and ate the cheese. Olivia closed the fridge and began looking into the cabinets. A small sigh left her lips as she began rummaging around before her eyes caught a package of oatmeal. Good enough. Olivia pulled it out and shook the little package. Boomer licked his lips. Olivia smiled as she looked at the back of the package. Luckily, it didn’t need milk or any fruit. Plus it was just plain so it wasn’t going to upset Boomer’s stomach.    
  
Olivia took another string of the cheese for herself before giving Boomer another string. Olivia gently pet Boomer’s head as she walked over and opened the cabinets above the counters to try and find a small pan. After a few minutes of looking, she found a small pan and two bowls. Olivia turned on the sink and guessed what a cup of water was as she placed the pan under the stream of water.    
  
When the oatmeal was done, Olivia took a bite of it to make sure that it was cooked. Olivia winced at the taste. That was definitely going to be all for Boomer. Oatmeal gave Olivia bad memories of bad meals with drugs hastily tapped into watery oats. Olivia poured the oatmeal into one of the bowls she had found before placing the empty bowl under the sink and turning the water to cold so Boomer could have some water. After another minute of waiting so that Boomer didn’t burn his tongue, Olivia placed the bowl of oatmeal down onto the ground. Boomer looked at the bowl hesitantly.    
  
“Go ahead.” Olivia said, gesturing towards the bowl. Boomer happily began eating after he was told. “You’re really smart.” Olivia stated aloud. “Cece said you were a famous dog.” Olivia said, leaning against the counter and eating the string cheese. “Let me guess...a cattle dog that saved a kid from a well.” Olivia guessed aloud, smiling as she saw Boomer’s tail gently wag as he happily ate the oatmeal. “You know, I’ve never had a dog.” Olivia stated, placing the water bowl on the ground. “I always wanted one...But McLairan was allergic.” Olivia shrugged, taking another bite from the string cheese. “And despite being this ‘new prophet’ and McLairan’s favorite bride...I couldn’t have one.” Olivia muttered, swallowing hard against the string cheese.   
  
Despite the years of therapy she had gone to, Olivia knew she would never truly be okay. 15 years in a cult that approved of child brides but didn’t approve of child pregnancies? Olivia knew as soon as she went to therapy that she would always be a little off…She never wanted kids anyways...That was her own choice, even before she knew what they had done to her...had done to others...at least that’s what she kept telling herself.    
  
“And then I moved in with my real dad...after the raid.” Olivia explained to Boomer as he continued to eat the oatmeal happily. “He thought instead of having a dog of my own that I just work at a shelter.” Olivia shrugged. “I mean, it was nice...My dad didn’t want anything else to die on me, so working at a shelter kept us both happy. Me with dogs and him with knowing that I wouldn’t have to have my heart broken by an animal...I had already had so much heartbreak.” Olivia said aloud as Boomer began to lick the last of the oatmeal that clung to the bowl.    
  
“I mean, it was a good idea in theory...that theory being that my dad never died.” Olivia continued, picking up the empty bowl and placing it in the sink. Boomer began drinking the water. “Unfortunately, my dad got cancer and died when I was 23.” Olivia continued, feeling her heart begin to ache in her chest. “Stage four lung cancer.” Olivia stated bitterly. “After the initial results, he got chemo and radiation, but nothing was going to save his lungs.” Olivia sighed as Boomer finished drinking the water from the bowl. “He died in about a month.” Olivia muttered as she began refilling the water bowl. “Maybe two.” Olivia shrugged. “I didn’t really leave that hospital for anything...and even when I did, all I knew was that it was daytime, because the sun was out.” Olivia explained as Boomer looked up at her with brown eyes, not quite understanding the words but understanding the tone.    
  
“Well, look at me ramble away. I don’t even know anything about you, Boomer.” Olivia smiled, bending down. “Can you give a good handshake?” Olivia asked, holding her hand out for him. Boomer wagged his tail before he placed his paw into her hand. “Very nice.” Olivia smiled, shaking his little paw gently before dropping it. “You already sit so pretty and listen so nicely...what else can you do?” Olivia asked. Boomer’s tail wagged at the interaction. Olivia let out a small chuckle as she grabbed the bowl of water and began walking out of the kitchen and back to the living room. “Come on, Boom, let’s go to bed. Cece can be mad about it and I can bring up the fact that she basically drunk dialed John Seed.” Olivia sassed down at Boomer, nodding her head for him to follow, which he did.    
  
As Olivia went back down the hallway, she popped her head into Cece’s room. Cece was now on the opposite end of the bed, snoring. Thankfully she hadn’t died. Olivia closed the door and walked to the room that she had woken up from. Olivia turned on the light to the room. It was smaller than Cece’s with just a single bed, but at least there wasn’t dirty clothes and dirty bandages everywhere. Olivia saw a small night stand with the clock she had seen earlier, now with the numbers being 12 AM. Olivia placed Boomer’s water beside the door and gestured him into the room.    
  
“Me casa es su casa.” Olivia smiled at Boomer. Boomer walked into the room a little hesitantly before he went and lay down by the bed. Olivia smiled as she closed the door. There was a lock on the door. Olivia let herself sigh as she locked the door and began to take off her borrowed shirt and folded it neatly on the dresser table before she sat on the bed and pulled off the boots and pants she had also borrowed. Olivia looked at the window that was at the foot of the bed. A black curtain was up. That’s why it was so dark when she woke up. Olivia’s feet hit the cool floor, sending goosebumps up her body as she walked back over to the door. Olivia sighed as she turned off the light and walked to the bed, crawling under the covers.    
  
Olivia patted the bed, hopeful that Boomer would jump up on the bed. After a few pats, Olivia sighed. Boomer wasn’t coming up. This dog was very well trained… Unfortunate. Olivia closed her eyes and let her mind wander for a moment back to the early conversation between Cece and John. The way he talked…If Olivia wasn’t so observant, or Cece wasn’t so drunk, Olivia would have thought John and Cece were having an affair. One that Cece didn’t want but kept going back to.   
  
But he didn’t just talk to Cece that way...The way he had recited bible verses...the way he enunciated certain words, purred out one, hissed out another...   
  
_ Everyone confesses eventually, my dear...whether they want to or not. _ __   
__   
Olivia shivered as she remembered his words. The words he spoke were dark but the way he said them were so... _ playful.  _ Like he  __ loved  the chase, loved to toy with people. Olivia sighed, closing her eyes and trying to sleep, but her brain kept telling her to look at the time…   
  
12:30   
12:50   
1:15   
1:48   
2   
  
Olivia sighed. It had been over 24 hours since she killed herself and ended up in Hope County. And in that time, she was hit in the face with a gun, shot in the shoulder with an arrow, nearly drown from being chased by hybrid drug wolves, kidnapped by a woman and told to jump off a statue, hit in her stomach by another gun while trying to help release someone who was tied up, threatened by the woman she had helped untie, nearly getting shot because a deputy gave her an empty gun, ending up getting drugged profusely by a cultist, and finally being threatened to get a sin carved into her body.    
  
A feeling in her gut, beside the bruise that was forming from being hit in the stomach, made her toss and turn. Whether this was God’s way of punishing her, or just bad mystical luck, she had run in or talked with three of the most important members of this Hope County cult...Hopefully she hadn’t made any kind of impression. Jacob thought she was dead, John didn’t know what she looked like, and Faith...well, hopefully Faith got high from the Bliss and forgot about her completely…

* * *

“That Deputy was last seen crossing over into Dutch’s island with a woman, a dog and that pyromaniac.” John muttered over his walkie, pacing around his airplane hanger. “And that’s all you have?” John snapped after a moment of silence.    
  
“We’re keeping an eye on the island from both land and water.” A crackling response. John let out an annoyed sigh as he placed the walkie onto a workbench, grabbing a blow torch and walking over to a spare plane. “Who do you want us to focus on more? That Deputy? Or that woman?” Another man asked over the walkie. John grumbled once more, feeling his temper rise as he stomped over to the walkie.   
  
“Joseph wants that woman.” John snapped, feeling his blood boil at the incompetence of his men.    
  
“So-” The walkie crackled before John placed the walkie down and turned the blow torch on it, slowly burning the plastic before turning and putting his attention onto the plane.

* * *

Olivia let out a small yawn as she slowly opened her eyes. The room was still dark, but light was slowly creeping into the room from just behind the dark curtains. With it being light out, Olivia could see the outlines of trees past the dark curtain that she wasn’t able to see that night. Olivia grumbled as she turned and looked at the clock. 8:02 AM read loud and clear against the dark room.   
  
_ You slept in. _ __   
__   
Olivia grumbled at the comment that came and went inside her brain. She had been waking up later and later over the years. It didn’t seem late, but 5 compared to 8 over the span of 15 years wasn’t too bad… Olivia rubbed her face and sat up. Olivia winced at the pain in her stomach. And the pain in her knees. And the pain in her head. Olivia groaned as she tossed the blanket she had off of her and placed her feet on the ground.    
  
Olivia let out a gasp, as she quickly lifted her feet back up and looking at the floor. Boomer was sprawled out on the floor. With the sudden feet on his tummy, he quickly rolled over and stood up, stretching and yawning. Olivia let out a small chuckle as she leaned over and pet his head. Boomer wagged his tail.    
  
“Ready to get up?” Olivia asked as Boomer sat in front of the bed and wagged his tail on the ground. Olivia chuckled as she pulled the clothes from the dresser table and put on the same clothes as she had worn yesterday before getting up and going over to the door to the bedroom. Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin as she opened up the door the same time Cece was opening up her own door.    
  
Cece only glanced over and nodded, her long black hair a mess and sticking up everywhere. With the long t-shirt she had on, it didn’t look like she was wearing pants. Olivia froze in her doorway as Cece walked out of the hallway. A moment passed before Cece stuck her head back around into the hallway. Olivia waved.    
  
“What is that dog doing in the house?” Cece asked, staring at Boomer. Boomer’s tail went between his back legs.    
  
“You said last night that Hope County wasn’t safe at night.” Olivia sassed back, folding her arms. Cece looked back up at Olivia and rolled her eyes before she pulled her head back out of the hallway. Olivia pat Boomer’s head with a smile, nodding for him to follow her.    
  
“I ain’t here that much.” Cece called as Olivia stepped into the living room. “Kinda just crash here when I know I fucked with the Seed’s a little extra.” Cece said from the kitchen. “Did you eat that oatmeal?” Cece snapped, stepping into the archway in between the kitchen and living room. Olivia froze for a moment.   
  
“I...yes.” Olivia sputtered out a response. Cece glared back at Olivia before she looked down at Boomer and let out an annoyed sigh.    
  
“Listen...Sharky don’t like dogs neither.” Cece explained, looking at Boomer before looking back at Olivia. “I know he offered his place to stay...but it’s real small…” Cece continued, trying to say words without saying anything. Olivia raised an eyebrow back at her, not fully comprehending what she was saying. Cece sighed. “Dutch ain’t takin’ that damn dog either.” Cece grumbled, running a hand through her hair, still trying to get at what she was saying. Olivia’s brows furrowed in slight confusion. “I don’t like dogs neither, but I ain’t heartless. And I know ya don’t have no place to stay...So I got a proposition…” Cece began. Olivia looked down at Boomer and pet his head as he stayed next to her. “If ya watch after Boomer, ya both can stay here.” Cece explained her proposition. Olivia’s brows both raised at Cece’s words. “The island is covered with cameras, so there’s no cult activities. There’s also people who watch the island to make sure no cultists get here.” Cece shrugged as if that was a normal sentence. Olivia stood still, just staring at Cece before her brain caught up.   
  
“So...I get to stay in the house if I watch after Boomer?” Olivia asked. Cece nodded. Olivia folded her arms. “Or is this a ploy for me not to stay with Sharky.” Olivia asked with a small smirk. Cece nodded her head, not fully comprehending Olivia’s last statement. Olivia let out a laugh as Cece blinked before her eyes widened.    
  
“I revoke my proposition.” Cece exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and going back into the kitchen. Olivia let out another laugh as she walked over to where Cece had been. “Pack yer shit and get out.” Cece said dramatically in front of the opened fridge. Cece looked over at Olivia as Olivia folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. Cece grumbled, her cheeks burning a shade of red.   
  
“I assume you didn’t grab any dog food for Boomer when you rescued him.” Olivia said accusingly. Cece rolled her eyes back as she pulled the single egg out of the fridge and moved to where she kept her frying pan.    
  
“Sorry, I was a little preoccupied with rescuing  _ you _ .” Cece hissed back, turing on her stove top and placing the frying pan on it. Olivia’s playful attitude was quickly washed away with Cece’s words. Cece glanced back over at her and rolled her eyes. “It’s alright.” Cece muttered, turning her body slightly to face Olivia. “It’s not like you  _ asked _ to be drugged.” Olivia felt the sick feeling begin to twist around her, tightening like a ribbon. The smell of egg began to fill the air.   
  
**_You have, though. Asked to be drugged._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_You’ve done it to others who didn’t ask too._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “I should go get some for him then.” Olivia said quickly, feeling her stomach churn with guilt.    
  
_ Survivor’s guilt. _ __   
__   
**_Survivor’s guilt? Even after all these years you still only care about yourself. Thinking you’re the only one that survived._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “How do I get back to that pumpkin patch?” Olivia asked, taking a step back, nearly tripping on Boomer. Boomer cocked his head back up at Olivia’s sudden movement. Cece glanced back at her.   
  
“Ya gonna go out there? With what? Yer good looks?” Cece sassed, glancing back to Olivia. “Give me a minute to eat an egg and then we can-”   
  
“I just need some time alone.” Olivia stated quickly, interrupting Cece. The churning in her stomach becoming more and more prominent. “It’s to grab some dog food and come back...what’s the worst that could happen?” Olivia shrugged, turning and walking to the front door.    
  
“Hey, hey, stop.” Cece grumbled as she quickly walked out into the living room. “First, anything could happen now that you said that dreadful sentence,” Cece let out an annoyed sigh as she held something in her hand. “But if ya really need some time alone, I get it.” Cece said gently, motioning for Olivia’s hand. Olivia raised an eyebrow before holding her hand out. “Take this compass.” Cece said, placing a small, green compass in Olivia’s hand. “I’d give ya a map, but that’s a helluva lot more confusin’. There’s too many back roads and shit that ain’t on a map. But a compass can’t lie.” Cece explained, tapping the compass. The compass’ needle bounced a little at the tap. “Go south, you’ll go on a little bridge ta get off the island, then go west. You’ll pass a long ass bridge across the water. Then just follow the main road. You’ll see the apple fields and pumpkin fields. There’s back roads if ya wanted to, but I suggest just followin’ the main road.” Cece explained. Olivia nodded.    
  
“I’ll take Boomer.” Olivia said, watching as Boomer wagged his tail at hearing his name.    
  
“I’ve only got a four wheeler out there.” Cece muttered. Olivia felt herself slump. “But here, hold on.” Cece said, turning and walking over to the couch. After she pulled a cushion off the couch, Cece walked back over to Olivia with a gun. Olivia’s brows furrowed. “Here. It’s actually got bullets in it.” Cece explained, pulling the clip from the gun and showing Olivia that this gun wasn’t empty. “Safety is on, so just press this button.” Cece explained, pointing to the switch Olivia needed to press before handing the gun to her. Cece looked back at Olivia’s confused face. “What?” Cece asked.    
  
“How long was that in the couch?” Olivia asked. Cece shrugged.   
  
“Maybe a few days.” Cece muttered. Olivia stared back at Cece. “What?”   
  
“You threw me on that couch last night!” Olivia hissed, folding her arms. “I threw  _ you  _ on that couch!” Olivia snapped. Cece scoffed.    
  
“The safety was on.” Cece rolled her eyes and turned around. “Keys are on a hook beside the door.” Cece muttered, waving her hand back at Olivia. “Come back soon. I don’t want to watch this mutt longer than I need to.” Cece said as she walked into the kitchen. Olivia let out her own scoff. The level of chaotic energy that radiated off of Cece was incredible.    
  
Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair before shoving the gun into her pants. The cool metal against her skin made her hair stand up. Olivia looked at the pipe beside the front door. After a moment, she picked it up and opened the front door, which was unlocked already. Olivia grumbled as she grabbed the keys from the hook and turned to shut the door.    
  
“If I’m not back in an hour, assume I’m dead.” Olivia called out to Cece.   
  
“If you’re not back in an hour, I’m coming to blow shit up. I ain’t gettin’ stuck with that dog!” Cece snapped back from the kitchen. Olivia rolled her eyes as her attention went back to Boomer. Boomer stood hesitantly by the door, his tail stopped wagging. Olivia felt her heart break at the sad, confused look on his face.    
  
“Next time, bub.” Olivia said softly, petting his head before taking a step out the front door. “I’ll be back soon with some food, okay?” Olivia bargained, as Boomer sat down, cocking his head. Olivia felt her chest hurt just from having to leave the dog behind. Olivia closed the door behind her and took in a deep breath.    
  
Her dad didn’t want her owning her own dog just for it to die in ten or fifteen years...but maybe it was worse to work in a shelter. True, it was a no-kill shelter, which helped, but the ache was still there. Dogs came and went within months or weeks or days. But the ones that stayed the longest made her heart grow the fondest. Which only made it worse when the day came that they left, whether that was by adoption or old age.    
  
**_Would a dog really have helped?_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ Olivia sighed, the ache in her chest growing as she thought about Boomer. Boomer didn’t look old, but with what was happening around him, Olivia knew his time was going to be shorter than it should be.   
  
Olivia let the ache in her chest linger as she looked around the front of the house. Tall trees covered most of the sky with a dirt trail leaving the front of the house past the trees. Olivia looked around and saw the four wheeler Cece had taken.    
  
_ How did Cece even get me here with just a four wheeler? Didn’t we have a car? _ __   
__   
Olivia let her mind wander as she looked at the compass. Olivia could feel something etched on the back of the compass. Olivia turned it over and saw a cross on it. She wasn’t sure if it was just a regular cross or one from the cult. It was too old and worn.   
  
_ Sharky. _ __   
__   
The thought came and went from her brain as to how the triage had gotten to the house in the middle of an island, as Cece said they were. Olivia turned the compass back over, ignoring the cross that was etched on the back and looked at the direction the needle pointed.   
  
_ West. _   
  
Cece had said she had needed to go south. Olivia got onto the four wheeler. The pistol in her pants shifted sending a shiver up her spine as she turned the key into the ignition, placing the compass into her front shirt pocket. Olivia tried to put the pipe under her armpit, but it slowly slid down her shirt materials. Olivia opted for sitting on the pipe like a broom, despite how uncomfortable it was…She wanted to keep the pipe though...as a precaution for another faulty gun.   
  
Cece hadn’t killed Olivia in her sleep, but Olivia was slowly learning that the reason Cece  _ hadn’t  _ killed her may have been because Cece was kind of an idiot. Olivia had nearly driven up to an over-run town full of cultists, but Cece had gotten on top of one of the roofs in said town and killed a bunch of people, including an oncoming plane, with a mounted machine gun. True, Cece had admitted that she had given Olivia an empty gun when they were going to a place to save a dog from cultists, but then that same night, she ‘drunk dialed’ John Seed over having ‘Lust’ carved into her skin.   
  
_ If Cece is one of the smarter ones, I can see why people got sucked into a cult. _ __   
__   
**_For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged._ ** ****__  
  


Olivia rolled her eyes as the voice scolded her. Olivia looked down at the four wheeler, pulling her attention from the ever present voice that was invading her thoughts. Bullet holes painted the four wheeler’s side like a starry night. Olivia was surprised that it had even started. Olivia grabbed onto the handles and leaned forward a little to try and figure out how to drive the thing...Olivia twisted her right hand and  jerked as the vehicle moved forward quickly. Olivia went down the dirt trail until it turned into an actual dirt road. Olivia twisted the other handle and jerked to a halt. Olivia groaned, rubbing the back of her neck before pulling out the compassas from her shirt pocket and moved it one way.    
  
_ North. _ __   
_ Wrong way.  _ __   
__   
Olivia turned the other way.   
  
_ South. _ __   
_ Right way.  _ __   
__   
Olivia placed the compass back into her shirt pocket and started the four wheeler again, turning south and taking the dirt road. Olivia breathed in the fresh air and sighed as she went past trees, ignoring the uncomfortable pipe that was stuck between her and the cushioned seat. How did people in the movies bring melee weapons with them while they drove something like a four wheeler or a motorcycle? Olivia grumbled.   
  
The only thing Olivia had  _ ever  _ missed about being in her cult was how much nature surrounded the compound. True, only one side had a river and a small mountain range and the other had nothing but hills and nothingness...but it was nature. No large buildings, no light pollution, no regular pollution, though sometimes the river had excess amounts of trash that came from the campsites a few miles away. Olivia went over a small bridge and looked to where the water ran towards and turned the four wheeler the way of the water and began driving over a long bridge.    
  
On one side was trees just across the water, covering the shoreline. The other showed what Olivia believed to be the island and then a small portion of the river that lead to an even bigger body of water. Olivia turned her attention to the empty road in front of her. A feeling in her gut made her cautious. She shouldn’t be out in the open...but Boomer needed food.    
  
Olivia let her mind wander once more. After her dad passed away, she inherited his decent sized fortune while her sister only received the house. Her step-mother got nothing. Guilt tried to wrap itself around her, but Olivia shoved it down, thinking of her travels instead. That’s what her dad had wanted...before he passed. He wanted to travel across the states and see all the national parks. The cancer got him before he could even get out of Oklahoma.   
  
Olivia promised to see everything...even if he wasn’t there. He had made her promise that she would go...So, Olivia went to national parks from Washington state to Washington D.C. Despite the beauty they all showed, Olivia wanted someone to see them with her. She had offered Dove the opportunity to travel with her, but was refused. Negative and angry words were all she received since then...But that didn’t matter anymore. Nothing from her past life mattered. Not anymore. All that mattered right now was that Boomer got proper dog food and not just stale oatmeal.    
  
Olivia looked at her surroundings, pulling her mind back to the present. Trees lined the road, but now Olivia could see a large apple in between the trees. Olivia remembered seeing the apple in the distance of the pumpkin fields. She was close. Olivia focused on driving and noticed a large truck driving towards her. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Were they friends? Foe? Olivia wasn’t going to take the chance to find out. The first chance she saw, she quickly turned down a dirt road and off the main road. Olivia let out a yelp as the pipe began to cut into her pant legs from the sharp turn. Olivia slowed down enough to pull the pipe from between her legs and hold it in one hand as she drove the four wheeler slowly down the dirt path. The trees were far enough apart to be able to see the truck if it kept going down the main road or if it turned down the dirt road. Olivia felt her heart pound as she realized the four wheeler was stopped.    
  
The truck kept going down the main road. Olivia watched, turning around and watching it pass the dirt road she had taken. If they had seen or cared about her, they would have turned.   
  
Olivia let out a sigh, turning forward, pipe still in her hands, causing her knuckles to grow white from her grip. Olivia pulled the compass from her pocket and looked at where it was facing.    
  
_ South. _   
  
Olivia could see pumpkins from where she sat on the four wheeler, but she wanted to make sure she was going the right way. Olivia shoved the compass back into her shirt pocket and began driving closer towards the pumpkins.   
  
As Olivia got closer, her ears perked up at the sound of gentle music. Gentle music equaled cultists at this point. Too bad. The music sounded nice. Too bad it equaled cultists. Olivia continued to drive towards the pumpkin fields, slowing down slightly. Not like it would help. The slower she went, the clunkier the engine began to sound. The song became louder the closer Olivia drove to the pumpkin patch. Olivia grumbled to herself. What did this pumpkin farm have now that Boomer wasn’t there? What could pumpkin farmers have that this cult so desperately wanted?   
  
Olivia parked the four wheeler a little ways from the farm, but kept the engine running as she slowly began to approach the farm house. The music sounded like it was behind her anyways. Olivia slowly approached the wider dirt road. A building with a broken window was just across from the house. Olivia slowly walked over to the window, holding the pipe like a bat as she slowly approached the window. Olivia looked inside and recognized it was where that cultist had broken through.    
  
_ Where Cece gave you an empty gun and nearly killed you by circumstances. _   
  
Olivia’s grip on the pipe tightened as she pulled away from the garage and turned towards the house. A blown up truck with large speakers in the truck bed was still letting off some heat. A cage on a trailer was in the middle of the driveway. Olivia slowly walked around the cage and froze as she looked at the front of the house. Two bodies lie on the ground in a pool of old blood, reaching out for one another. Olivia’s heart fluttered in her chest as she walked slowly to the opened door of the house.    
  
_ Those must be Boomer’s owners. It explained why Cece didn’t have any place for him. No place if there’s no owners.  _ __   
__   
Olivia sighed as she slowly approached the opened door of the house.    
  
“Hello?” Olivia called into the house. Olivia cringed to herself.    
  
_ Yeah, because if there was someone in there, they would just have a nice chat back. Hi, how are ya? _ __   
__   
Olivia rolled her eyes as she slowly walked into the house.    
  
“I’m not part of the cult!” Olivia called, again, wincing at her words. “If this is your house now, I think that’s a little fucked.” Olivia muttered aloud as she looked around the house and saw the kitchen, dirty with plates and other dishes thrown about, and cabinets opened and ransacked. “I’m just here for dog food.” Olivia explained to the seemingly empty house. “If you’re wondering about Boomer, he’s safe.” Olivia continued to talk, the goosebumps she had slowly began to go away. “I mean, safer. But he needs food, so that’s what I’m doing.” Olivia said as she walked into the hallway and opened a closet door. Olivia smiled as she saw an unopened bag of dog food on the floor. Olivia placed the pipe down before attempting to put the dog food bag onto her shoulder. “ _ Fuck. _ ” Olivia yelped as she lifted the dog food off the ground, but was quickly reminded that she was not a strong person and nearly fell face first as the bag slammed back to the ground. Olivia stood up and looked around. She was going to have to drag it. Olivia grumbled as she put the pipe under her chin and held it against her chest as she began dragging the dog food towards the front door.    
  
Olivia could hear the engine of the four wheeler still running as she got the dog food out the front door. Olivia pulled the dog food out the front door and looked down at the two bodies. Olivia sighed.    
  
“This seems really insensitive.” Olivia muttered aloud as she stood up straight, grabbing the pipe from under her chin. “I don’t know what religion you both were or if you weren’t religious or…” Olivia began as she stood beside the man and woman. A sick feeling began to churn in her stomach. “Eternal rest grant unto them and let perpetual light shine upon them. May they rest in peace.” Olivia mumbled aloud, keeping out any religious figures of the prayer she knew by heart... “Sorry that the cult’s a piece of shit.” Olivia apologized. “I don’t know if you were Boomer’s owners, but if you were, I want you to know he’ll be taken care of...That’s why I’m...stealing...this dog food.” Olivia tried to make the sick feeling in her stomach stop, but with her incessant talking, it was only making the feeling more prominent. Olivia sighed, turning back to grab onto the dog food.    
  
As she grabbed the bag and took in a deep breath, she stumbled to the ground. White dots began to cloud her vision. Olivia felt her heart begin to race. She hadn’t felt good as soon as she had gotten outside...fuck. Olivia tried to shallow her breathing as she tried to blink the white dots from her vision. Olivia shut her eyes and listened. The four wheeler’s engine was still running. Maybe this was just a sudden Bliss cloud...or something. There had been buckets of the stuff in the river...and the farm was relatively close to the river…   
  
She wasn’t getting captured by some fuckin’ cultists. Not today. Olivia shoved the pipe under her arm and began dragging the dog food towards the sound of the engine, her body beginning to feel like it was floating.    
  
_ No no no no no n o. _ __   
__   
Olivia held her breath and kept her eyes shut as she continued pulling the bag towards the sound of the engine. Footsteps began approaching her. Olivia gasped, her eyes snapping open as she someone grabbed onto her shoulder. Olivia pulled the pipe from her armpit and swung the thing in a circle before falling backwards. Olivia watched as the pipe connected with a scruffy looking cultist’s face. Blood splattered from either his mouth or his nose. Olivia couldn’t tell as her head hit the ground. Olivia almost felt herself laugh as she let the white dots and darkness engulf her.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this whole chapter was about Boomer, and no I'm not sorry. I love dogs and Boomer is no exception. I'm just saying...Next chapter is high key chaotic energy, so I thought a little calm before the shit storm would be okay! I hope you enjoyed this dog centered chapter though!


	5. Convenient

Olivia let out a groan as she slowly moved her head from where it had been resting. Olivia tried to touch her sore neck but felt restraints on her wrists. Olivia’s eyes snapped open. The surroundings were fuzzy as whatever had knocked her out was still present, as white dots were still floating. Olivia blinked, trying to make the world clear.    
  
After a moment, things became clear. The only lights were a bright cult cross design that was coming from high up behind her illuminating a spot on the floor and the soft flickering of candles in the corner of the room. The room was large with high ceilings. White wooden walls flickered shadows from the candles around what Olivia believed was a church building. If it wasn’t the light in the shape of a cross, it was the dark burgundy pews in front of her. Olivia leaned her head back and saw empty bird cages hanging from the high ceiling. Olivia let out a groan as she rotated her neck to try and alleviate some of the pain. A creak in the floorboards made Olivia snap her attention back in front of her.   
  
A man came from the back pew and began walking up the aisle between the pews towards her. Olivia tried to control her rapid breathing as he approached. The man gave a toothy grin up at her. Olivia let out a squeak of fear as she recognized the man. He was the same man that had shot her with Bliss...the same that had tried to run her down and kill her...the same that called her a gift. The man quickly shushed her as he approached with a smile. She was on a pedestal...or at least a platform of some sort...Olivia flinched and shut her eyes as he moved up to her brushed her hair behind her ear.    
  
“The Father was right and continues to be.” The man said quietly. Olivia moved away from him as much as she could with having her wrists restrained. “I’m just so lucky to be the one to watch you as the whole family gathers.” The man smiled, standing way too close to Olivia. Olivia looked at the man. Still dirty and grungy...but now with a small cut on his lip. The man tapped his lip, noticing Olivia’s gaze. The man let out a small chuckle, sending a shiver up Olivia’s spine. “Don’t worry about this.” The man swatted, taking a small step back. “I came at you so suddenly. I must have frightened you.” The man continued. “I apologize.” The man said sounding genuinely sorry... Olivia stared at him, eyes still wide but her mouth tightly shut. “You must be a little confused.” The man said quickly, walking over to one of the pews and grabbing a book. “The Father never really went into any real detail about you.” The man continued, walking back up to Olivia with the book. The book was black with a white cross that the cult used. “But as soon as I heard you praying, I knew it was you.” The man explained, opening up the book.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Olivia hissed aloud, quickly growing irritated by the vague comments. The man looked back at her, a little bewildered.    
  
“You are the savior in the Collapse.” The man explained, looking in his book and flipping through the pages. “See, look!” The man exclaimed, making Olivia jump as he moved to put his arm around her and point to the inside of the book. Olivia reluctantly look at the books contents. Olivia tried to read, but the words were too close to her face, so Olivia moved backwards. “See, it says that you’ll be our savior. That you’ll save the family.” The man gushed as he pulled the book around from Olivia and gazed lovingly at the text. Olivia tried to control her facial features, but she knew she looked both disgruntled and confused. “Here, let me see if the Heralds are here yet. They can better explain than just a simple disciple.” The man smiled, walking down the aisle of pews away from Olivia before he opened only one of the large double doors that was at the end of the room and slipped out.   
  
Olivia quickly began to struggle against her bonds. She was  _ not  _ going to be a fucking prominent figure in a cult. Not again. Olivia looked around. What could help her get out? Something sharp to cut the bonds. Olivia wiggled her feet. For whatever reason, they hadn’t tied her feet to the chair, just her wrists. Olivia rolled her eyes. Did they really think she would just conform to this cult so easily. Olivia glanced around her.    
  
There was a back door to her left. Probably guarded. Olivia turned the other way. Just a corner of the church. There was, however, a table with candles on it. Maybe if Olivia could get to the candles, she could burn her way out...dangerous and stupid, but at least Olivia would be out. Olivia bounced in her chair, trying to better see her surroundings. As she jumped, a chair leg dropped from the step she was up.   
  
Olivia yelped as the chair tipped backwards and slammed onto the ground. With the impact of the fall the chair broke. Olivia sat up quickly, looking at the broken pieces of chair around her, while the two arms of the chair stayed tied to her wrists...Well, that was convenient.    
  
Olivia quickly tried to push the pieces of wood out from underneath the rope and her wrists and hissed at the rope burn she felt she was giving herself. Large splinters from the old wood began to dig into her wrists and through her long sleeved shirt as she finally pulled one of the wood pieces out from in between the rope and her arm. Olivia quickly ripped the rope from her wrist, flinching at the burns she new had. Olivia began working on the other piece of wood when she heard the door where the man had left blow against the wind.    
  
Olivia suddenly stood and looked around. The pews were too small for her to hide behind...There was a back door, but Olivia didn’t have anything to defend herself with...Olivia looked at the piece of wood still stuck between her arm and the rope. Olivia felt her heart begin to race as she began sneaking quickly up to the main door…Minutes passed as Olivia stood, holding the wood attached to her awkwardly, waiting for someone to come through the doors...Was there a better option? Probably, but Olivia had set her mind on this stupid idea. Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin as the door quickly opened.   
  
“Good news! All of the Heralds are here! You only have to wait for-” The same man who had left her said before Olivia smacked him in the head with the wood. He fell forward as the door closed behind him. His foot made the door stay open. Olivia quickly grabbed onto the handle of the door and closed it, making sure it clicked close.   
  
_ Fuck. _ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia felt her hold her breath as she watched the door where he had come in for a moment. She could have sworn someone would have noticed either his loud, booming voice stopping mid-sentence...or the fact that he had dropped before the door had even closed. If anyone was ever watching or looking at the door, they would have seen him get hit by Olivia and fall.   
  
_ FUCK. _   
_  
_ Olivia tried to calm her rapidly beating heart as she tried to think of a plan. Olivia pulled the man away from the door. She got him to where the light from the cross was shining. Maybe if someone came in, they would think he just passed out from praying so hard. Olivia snorted at the idea, despite feeling her whole body shake.   
  
Olivia quickly turned the man onto his back. His lip was bleeding where she had cut him the first time and now his nose was bleeding too. Olivia winced as she moved his face to the side so he didn’t choke on his own blood. She didn’t need him waking up so soon. Olivia quickly searched him and found a pistol on him and took it. It looked familiar to the one that Olivia was given, but from what little knowledge she had on guns, it could just be a similar brand...But Olivia did know one thing...Guns were more effective than shitty wooden broken chair pieces. Olivia shoved the gun into her pants. She didn’t like how comfortable she had become with guns. Olivia let out a yelp as she fell onto her butt as one of the double doors opened.   
  
Another man, far less dirty and disheveled walked in. As the door closed, Olivia could see a blue tint of glasses move from his hands to the top of his slicked back black hair. Dark marks were on the man’s hands, tattoos, probably, but Olivia couldn’t tell and didn’t care. The man wore a long coat...The man’s eyes slowly followed the aisle to where Olivia sat on her butt just beside the obviously knocked out and bleeding cultists. Confusion washed over his face as he looked at the man, unconscious on the ground before his eyes, bright blue even in the darkened church, looked up to Olivia with irritation. Olivia felt herself swallow before she scooted back.    
  
“It’s not what it looks like.” Olivia tried as she stood up, holding her hands up in defense. A weight on her left arm pulled her attention to the wood that was still attached to her arm and now had blood splattered on it. Olivia pulled her arm back and continued to back up as the man in front of her began walking towards her. “I mean, it’s not...I didn’t...” Olivia cut herself off as the man paused in walking and looked up at her with amusement.    
  
“Oh, so you didn’t break out of your chair and hit this man in the face with part of said broken chair?” The man asked with a chuckle, sounding a lot more sing-songy than his villainous appearance looked. “So that didn’t happen, hmm?” The man asked and suddenly Olivia felt her heart drop.    
  
_ John Seed. Fuck. _   
  
“Yeah, no, didn’t do that at all.” Olivia said aloud with a smile. “Welp, gotta go.” Olivia waved as she quickly bolted to the back door. Olivia felt her breath catch as she saw that the door opened up to the outside, rather than another room. Olivia quickly stepped outside of the church and closed the door behind her.    
  
_ Fuck fuck FUCK.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia felt her heart continue to beat rapidly as she turned to run away from the church and what looked like through a back alley. Olivia was too focused, watching the backdoor of the church that she didn’t look in front of her before it was too late and she smacked into something.    
  
“Ow,  _ fuck. _ ” Olivia muttered aloud, her hand touching her nose at the sudden force it smacked into before she looked at what she ran into. Olivia felt her heart nearly stop as she looked at someone, rather than something...and that someone was familiar. “ _ Oh  _ fuck.” Olivia muttered, taking a step back, reaching and pulling out the gun she had in her pants.    
  
_ Jacob Seed _ .    
  
_ Alright God, you having fun up there? _ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia wasn’t sure if the chuckle was from God or from Jacob.    
  
“D-don’t move.” Olivia commanded as she held the gun tightly in her grip, shaking as she pointed the gun at the tall man. Jacob didn’t say anything, but he was smirking. Olivia bit the inside of her lip, trying to calm her nerves. “I-I-I know how to use this.” Olivia sputtered out, irritated at how much she stuttered. Jacob raised an eyebrow back as he began reaching out. Olivia pulled the hammer back while taking a step back. Jacob continued to remain silent and pulled his arm back, folding his arms. Jacob nodded, expectantly for Olivia to pull the trigger. Olivia let out a small growl as she pulled the trigger, annoyed by his nonchalant actions. Olivia felt her heart skip as nothing happened. An empty click. Olivia looked at the gun, knowing she looked betrayed as she pulled the trigger multiple times, gaining nothing in return besides empty clicks. “Oh for fuck sake.” Olivia muttered under her breath as she hit the bottom of the gun against her hand, flinching as the wood pinched her arm.    
  
“Sure you know how to use that, honey?” Jacob taunted, his arms still crossed. Olivia glared back at him taking another step back. “You know how much easier it would be if you stopped fighting, right?” Jacob asked, cocking his head, still looking amused by the whole scene. Olivia continued to glare before she looked at the gun once more.   
  
“I’ll stop fighting when I’m  _ dead _ .” Olivia growled back, throwing the gun at Jacob’s face and sprinting the other way. It was to the front of the church, but that was the only other option. Either that or go back into the church and deal with two people compared to...a whole cult that could be going to church...   
  
Olivia didn’t have time to rethink her plan. She just ran and turned the corner of a building and accidentally tackled someone to the ground. Both made groans from the sudden collision as the wood that was still stuck on Olivia’s arm slammed into the other person’s stomach. Olivia lay on top of whoever she had run into for a moment, taking in as much air as she could. Olivia pushed herself up to see who she had run into. A scream left her lungs as she looked at a very real and not a hallucination of Faith. Olivia quickly scrambled backwards and tried to get to her feet, looking around at her surroundings, stumbling as she got up. A large body of water was right next to the church, a white picket fence blocked it off only by a few meters. No one was beside it. Olivia looked the other way and saw buildings and an archway with cultists all looking around in curiosity at the sudden commotion that was happening near the church. All of them held rifles and other guns. Dangerous sounding barking and growls began to fill the air.   
  
_ FUCK FUCK FUCK. _ _  
_ _  
_ Olivia began running towards the gate, but just like a bad movie, two men came from behind the building beside the gates and stood there, holding their ground. Olivia whipped around, trying to find anywhere that she could run, but her options were quickly running out. Olivia glanced back at the church as the doors opened up and the man with the long trench coat came out, looking around before his eyes landed on her. Olivia looked down at Faith as a cultist quickly rushed over to help her up as she held onto her stomach. A few flowers from her dress lay crumpled on the ground beside her. Olivia twisted around to see more cultists’ attention landing on her, their guns rising as Jacob came from the alleyway of the buildings, a red bump was now on his temple.    
  
Someone said something and suddenly the opening was filled with noise as everyone tried to figure out what was going on, all keeping their guns trained on Olivia. If Olivia’s heart could burst from the shear amount of fear rushing through her veins, she was sure it would. Olivia couldn’t even take a step without someone dramatically pulling out  _ another  _ gun to threaten her with.    
  
A loud door slamming paused the commotion and turned everyone’s attention to the building just across from the church. In that moment, Olivia took off towards the water, hoping the two guarding the gate would also be just as distracted as everyone else. Olivia was quickly grabbed and clotheslined to the ground. Olivia groaned from the impact before guns were quickly pointed down at her. Olivia let out an annoyed sigh as she put her hands up above her head, but stayed on the ground. Whether it was from defeat or from the sheer amount of pain that was burning against her chest, Olivia wasn’t moving.   
  
“Lower your weapons.” That voice...Olivia had heard it before, but made no attempt to look and see who it belonged to. The guns moved out of the way as a hand was held down for Olivia to take.    
  
The sun was shining too brightly for Olivia to see who it was, but she hesitantly took the hand and pulled herself up. Pain ran through her body from new bruises along with day old ones. Olivia winced as she touched her chest where she had been clotheslined before she blinked up at who had helped her up. Olivia felt her breath catch. She  _ knew  _ who he was...but that wasn’t possible...she had only seen him in…   
  
Blue eyes shined down at her with so many emotions swimming behind yellow aviators. Brown hair tied back, a brown beard scruffy but not out of control like most of the cultists’ she seen and a white, long sleeved shirt covered his body...she knew he was covered in tattoos…   
  
_ This isn’t real. This can’t be real. _   
  
Olivia felt her heart skip as his hand came up and touched her face, freezing her thoughts at the contact. Olivia felt her cheeks begin to warm and quickly pulled away from his strangely intimate touch. Olivia quickly pulled her hand from his as well, as she hadn’t realized that she had still held his hand in hers. A small smile slipped across his lips before he raised his hand above his head, a rosary dangling from his hand. Another hush fell across the crowd.   
  
“My children,” The man began aloud causing a shiver to go up Olivia’s spine. “The day of reckoning has come and the Collapse is upon us!” The man bellowed, despite many cultists being  _ very  _ close. Close enough that Olivia could feel their breath against her. “And finally,  _ she  _ has arrived!” The man continued to preach aloud, his attention landing back on Olivia. Olivia felt her heart flutter. Her skin began to crawl as she felt too many eyes begin to turn her way. “ _ She,”  _ The man said, pointing at Olivia. “Is the woman I have told you about for years!” The man continued, grabbing hold of Olivia’s wrist. Olivia’s brows furrowed as she looked at the man in front of her. His eyes shined brightly back at her before his attention went back towards... _ his  _ followers. “ _ She  _ is the Savior!”  _ Joseph Seed _ . Olivia felt the color leave from her face as he lifted her arm high in the air, as if she had won something. A moment passed before cheers filled the air.   
  
Cheers of ‘Praise be to the Father!’, ‘Praise be to the Savior!’, and ‘Praise be to the Mother!’ Olivia pulled her hand from Joseph’s grip. As soon as she did so, cultists began crowding her. Olivia felt her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to get some space. The more she tried to get away from them, the more of them there seemed to be. Many different hands began to touch her. Olivia held her chest, trying to catch her breath as she fell to her knees as black dots began to block out her vision.    
  
A loud explosion pulled everyone’s attention away from Olivia and towards the water. A second passed before another explosion happened and the cultists around her began running every way. Olivia held her head and squeezed her eyes shut, fearful that she would be trampled. Someone grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her up. Olivia’s eyes snapped open to meet Joseph’s.   
  
“Hey FUCKFACES!” Olivia heard Cece’s familiar voice echo. Joseph moved out of the way of where the voice was coming from. Olivia looked over towards the water and saw three people on a boat. Two of them had rocket launchers and were firing towards the buildings. “Give us back that Blonde! I called dibs!” Cece called from some kind of megaphone. Olivia let out a laugh.    
  
“What the  _ fuck _ .” Olivia muttered aloud, as she began to laugh hysterically. This was all so fucking weird. Joseph glanced back at her, concern obviously on his face. “Sorry, but I mean, even cults have to abide by the rules of dibs.” Olivia continued with a laugh, patting Joseph’s shoulder before she began walking towards the water. A hand quickly wrapped around her arm. Olivia flinched at the action before she looked back at Joseph.    
  
“You’ve seen it.” Joseph said softly, his grip letting up as he took a step towards her. Olivia nearly rolled her eyes at the sudden flips her stomach was doing as she looked at him. “Please. Stay.” Olivia stared back at Joseph. His words were sincere, his expression that of begging.    
  
“And do not forget to do good and to share with others, for with such sacrifices God is pleased.” Olivia recited after a moment of just staring at this man. Joseph’s eyebrows raised back at her before he blinked. A small smile crept onto his lips before a low chuckle left his mouth making the hairs on the back of Olivia’s neck stand up as she tried to once more walk away from him, but his grip tightened.   
  
“Do not be deceived. Bad company ruins good morals.” Joseph recited back. “This is your destiny.” Joseph said, gesturing around him with his free hand. “Why fight that?” Olivia’s jaw clenched.   
  
“Listen, I know you have her, I’m pretty sure I can see the dumb fuck right now.” Cece called into the megaphone. “I’ll give you fuckers the count of 5 before I start lighting up your precious fuckin’ church!” Cece snapped.    
  
“You know what else  _ ruins _ good morals, Joseph?” Olivia asked, turning back towards him fully, anger boiling her blood. Joseph said nothing, just watching Olivia’s every movement. “Kidnapping people. Drugging people.” Olivia muttered before she grabbed hold of his shirt and yanked him down, closer to her eye level. “Starting a  _ fucking  _ cult.” Olivia hissed, watching his eyes bounce around her face. “I have been a  _ ‘prophet of God’ _ before.” Olivia continued, tightening her grip against his shirt. “I was  _ destined  _ for  _ that  _ too...but I said it once and I’ll say it again...” Olivia continued, watching as Joseph’s eyes finally stopped on hers. “ _ Fuck  _ destiny.” Olivia hisesd before she quickly shoved him away from her and took off towards the water. The amount of cultists that were out in the open had dwindled down to nearly nothing. No one was guarding the gates. The sound of Cece counting slowly stopped as Olivia broke past the gates and ran into the water.    
  
“Hey Olive, duck!” Cece called as Olivia jumped into the water. Olivia ducked as she heard something wiz past her head. Olivia didn’t bother to turn around as she heard the sound of something exploding behind her. Olivia began swimming towards the boat. The boat slowly made its way closer to Olivia too.    
  
As soon as Olivia’s hand touched the side of the boat, two hands grabbed the wood on her arm and pulled her up into the boat. Olivia let herself cough out the water that had tried to enter her lungs as Cece began whooping and hollering and the boat sped away. Olivia looked up at Sharky and a chunkier man wearing a red shirt with the sleeves cut off and American flag sweatpants. Olivia held onto the inside of the boat as she let out a laugh.   
  
Her mind was deteriorating. This all seemed way too fucked up to be real. She had  _ killed  _ herself. And now she was some ‘savior’ in a new cult? In  _ Montana _ ? And two hillbillies with rocket launchers were on a boat with a woman who had just threatened to blow up a church because she had called ‘dibs.    
  
“You okay, mouse?” Sharky tried to ask, but Olivia shook her head. Cece was still having a blast while the other man was aiming his rocket launcher back from where they had been. Sharky pulled a knife from somewhere, Olivia wasn’t watching, and cut the rope from Olivia’s left wrist. The wood and rope fell to the bottom of the boat. “You’re gonna be okay.” Sharky tried to reassure, holding her hand. “I mean, ya got the name of a mouse who found rich ass parents in New York City for fuck sake! That’s gotta mean somethin’!” Sharky exclaimed, kneeling in front of Olivia and holding onto her hands. Olivia snorted as she tried to calm her breathing.   
  
“I’m  _ fucked. _ ” Olivia muttered pulling her hands from Sharky’s and leaning over, placing her head in her hands.    
  
“Well, yeah, but that’s pretty standard when it comes to that fuckin’ cult.” Sharky stated casually, sitting beside her. Olivia snickered to herself. This was all too casual. “See Cece?” Sharky asked aloud. Olivia pulled her head from her hands and looked up. Cece was driving the boat and smiling. “She’s the one who kicked off this whole cult war, or whatever they’re callin’ it.” Sharky muttered. “She’s been on the cult’s kill list since the beginnin’. And that means anyone who associates with her is gettin’ their ass kicked too.” Sharky shrugged. “Like you, like me, like Hurkie over there.” Sharky muttered, gesturing towards each person. “Oh yeah, by the way, this is Hurk.” Sharky introduced. Hurk was sitting across from the two, a rocket launcher in his hands and a dumb grin on his face as soon as he noticed Sharky pointing at him. He waved. Olivia felt her heart begin to slow down as she waved back at him.   
  
Olivia held onto the inside of the boat and took in a deep breath, looking around. A sense of calm finally engulfed her. After such a hectic day, Olivia thrived in the seconds where everything was calm. True, she  _ was  _ in Montana. She  _ was  _ considered some type of ‘savior’ in a cult’s eyes. She  _ had  _ killed herself. But she was here. Alive and in Montana. Not dead in her apartment in Oklahoma because of a sea of sadness that never let up.   
  
“I didn’t get Boomer’s dog food.” Olivia muttered aloud after a moment. Cece let out a snort of laughter.    
  
“That’s what you’re worried about?” Cece asked as she slowed the boat down. They were coming up to land. “Not that you were kidnapped by a cult? But that you didn’t get a dog dog food?” Cece snorted as she steered the boat towards a docking area. “Don’t worry about the dog, he’s fine. He has food.” Cece sassed as she turned to boat off and grabbed hold of some rope by her seat. “When you didn’t come back within an hour, I called up both Sharky and Hurk here ta go fuck up Eden’s Gate.” Cece explained as she threw the rope from the boat onto a wooden post. “Had a helluva time tryin’ to find out where they took ya though.” Cece explained as she tied the rope off and jumped up onto the dock. Hurk followed behind, tripping on the boat and landing hard against the dock. Olivia flinched at the sound he made while Sharky and Cece laughed. Sharky jumped up onto the dock next, grabbing hold of Hurk and lifting him up. “Weird how they took you straight to the compound instead of throwin’ ya to one of the Seeds.” Cece stated, beginning to walk up the dock as Olivia stood up hesitantly. Sharky held out his hand for her to grab. Olivia took it and pulled herself up to the dock.    
  
_ So that was their compound. _   
  
“‘Sepcially now. I mean, they used to go the easier route of just askin’, but now they just wanna steal things and make people convert and ruin my daddy’s campaign.” Hurk muttered. Olivia raised an eyebrow back at him. “My daddy is campaignin’ for bein’ part of the senate.” Hurk explained as the group began walking down the dock towards land. “Yeah, them cultists decided one day to steal his truck. Since its got a sick get up. ‘Merican flag on the side, mounted machine gun in the back. Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” Hurk explained proudly. “Some of them cultists took it just a little while after the deputy here came and stole it back.” Hurk said, sounding a little sad. Cece sighed.    
  
“We have a truck now, why don’t we go get the damn thing again.” Cece muttered, walking backwards on a dirt path away from the docks. “You up for a little road trip up to the mountains, Olive?” Cece asked, smiling back at Olivia. Olivia’s brows furrowed. “I mean, it looks like we gottaya right in time before they even did anythin’ to ya. Besides tie ya up, but join the club.” Cece sassed, turning back around and watching where she was walking.    
  
Olivia looked over at Sharky to try and see if he would oppose, but he was watching Cece and smiling. Olivia sighed.    
  
“What about Boomer?” Olivia asked. Cece could almost feel Cece roll her eyes even with her facing forward.    
  
“Ya mean Boomer, Boomer?” Hurk interrupted. Sharky rolled his eyes and nodded back at Hurk. “Holy shit! Y’all got that famous huntin’ dog! Wow!” Hurk exclaimed excitedly. “We could take him to see my daddy! Everyone in this county loves that dog!” Hurk continued, louder than before.   
  
“If you ever need to sneak anywhere, how often do you bring Hurk?” Olivia asked quietly up to Sharky as Hurk walked closed to Cece, talking her ear off. Sharky snorted.   
  
“I don’t bring Hurk along to sneak nowhere. What’s the fun in sneakin’ anyway when you can be loud and just blow shit up?” Sharky asked, smiling back down at Olivia with a devious smile.    
  
“Hope County is fucking wild.” Olivia muttered back making Sharky laugh.   
  
“You sure as shit in Kansas no more.” Sharky snarked with a smile. Olivia let out a snort.    
  
“Oklahoma.” Olivia corrected making Sharky give her a playful side eye before the two snickered to one another.   
  
“So, what’d they do ta ya? If yer okay with me askin’.” Sharky muttered quietly. Olivia hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh almost instantly after thinking over whether or not to tell him what happened. He was the only person in this whole world that knew anything about her.   
  
“They didn’t do anything. I didn’t give them the chance.” Olivia sassed. Sharky looked down at her and smiled. “They tied me up in a chair, I broke out of the chair and hit the guy who was supposed to watch me.” Olivia started. Sharky let out a snort.   
  
“Damn, shortie.” Sharky muttered with a smile, shaking his head before looking expectedly back at her to continue.    
  
“Surprise. John Seed came in.” Olivia continued. “He was way too smug to catch me as I ran out the back.” Olivia said, feeling tension rise at the mention of John Seed. “Then as I was running I ran into Jacob Seed. Karma must hate me because I had taken an empty gun from the man who was watching me.” Olivia continued, watching Sharky become less annoyed and more interested. “Since the gun was empty and the dumbass underestimated me, I threw the gun at his face. Left a little bump too.” Olivia said smugly, a smile creeping onto her lips as she remembered the second look of shock as she threw the gun and ran. “Ran from him and tackled Faith.” Olivia continued, recalling what had happened, but Sharky wasn’t giving her the same energy from the beginning. It was slowly becoming more and more concerned. “And then everyone and their dogs, literally, came out of the gutters, holding guns.” Olivia explained. “Then I got to meet the man everyone is in love with!” Olivia exclaimed, trying to hype Sharky back up to his regular hyped self. “Joseph Seed!” Olivia said but Sharky stopped walking, grabbing hold of Olivia’s shirt to stop her from walking, which it did. Olivia raised an eyebrow back at him.   
  
“So, all those Seed fuckers were at the compound?” Sharky asked, his brows furrowed beneath his baseball cap. Olivia let out a nervous chuckled and nodded.   
  
“Yeah...isn’t...isn’t that normal?” Olivia asked, a sinking feeling beginning to weigh in her chest. “I mean, they’re all family right? They were probably just all there to...to…” Olivia froze as she stared back at Sharky.  “Oh... _ shit. _ ” Olivia muttered aloud, feeling her shoulders slump as the word tumbled from her mouth.    
  
“Did...did they say what they wanted? Ya know, before we all came in and started firin’ rockets at the place.” Sharky asked, folding his arms. Olivia bit the inside of her cheek. Olivia nodded slowly. “Well, what’d they say?” Sharky asked. Olivia took in a deep breath.   
  
“Joseph said that I was their ‘savior’.” Olivia stated. Sharky stared back at her before a laugh left his lips. Olivia stared back at him, confused at the sudden change of heart.   
  
“I don’t mean ta laugh, Shortie, I really don’t.” Sharky said through a fit of giggles. “It just seems kinda convenient for them, ya know?” Sharky muttered, nodding for Olivia to continue walking with him. Olivia raised an eyebrow back at him before she caught up to him. “I mean, Jacob Seed finds ya in the mountains, ya escape him. Faith drugs you and ya escape her. John held a town hostage and ya and Cece managed to rescue it and claim it back.” Sharky began to explain as the two continued to walk on the dirt path. “And then they kidnap ya and send ya ta the church so Joseph can, what, convert ya or somethin’, and ya escape from him as well!” Sharky exclaims. “If I had money, I would go all in on yer chances against the Seeds.” Sharky snorted, smiling back at Olivia. Olivia let out a small puff of air. “It all just seems like a ploy, is all I’m sayin’.” Sharky finally began to actually explain so that Olivia could understand. “They can’t claim that the ‘Junior Deputy’ is their savior. She’s a literal Deputy. But  _ you? _ ” Sharky asked, gesturing towards Olivia. “A random stranger who comes into town that is seen with Cece? They can use that to manipulate people. Sayin’ you’re actually on their side instead of the Resistance, instead of Cece’s.” Sharky said tapping his temple. “You escaped them but if they start sayin’ yer their ‘savior’, you could be put in bad light, like they  _ let  _ ya go.” Sharky explained. Olivia felt her heart sink as a sour taste entered her mouth.   
  
“If that was supposed to make me feel better, Sharky, it didn’t.” Olivia muttered, feeling a sick feeling begin to churn in her stomach. It made sense.    
  
_ It makes sense to think you’re not really special. _ _  
  
_

**_But you are. And you know the Seeds are special too._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Olivia shook her head as she remained silent as Sharky and her continued on the path until they came to Cece’s front yard. Cece and Hurk were waiting by a beat up truck. Hurk looked sad.   
  
“Boomer’s gonna stay here.” Cece explained. Olivia felt her energy begin to match Hurk’s. Cece rolled her eyes back at Olivia. “Stop it you two. He’ll be fine and safer here than he would be coming to the mountains to get back a truck from the fuckin’ Peggies.” Cece sassed, looking to Sharky for assistance. Olivia looked at Sharky as well.    
  
“Don’t try ta double team me with them sad, puppy eyes.” Sharky scolded both Olivia and Hurk as he walked beside Cece, giving her a smile before going around and getting into the front passenger seat of the truck. Cece smirked back at Olivia and Hurk before getting into the drivers side. Olivia and Hurk looked back at one another with sad expressions before pouting and getting into the back of the truck.   
  
“Sorry we ain’t got no proper introduction.” Hurk said as Cece began to drive before Olivia could even put her seatbelt on. Olivia sighed, opting to just keep it off before giving her full attention over to Hurk. “My name’s Hurk Drubman junior. My daddy’s Hurk senior but I’m tryin’ ta go by Panther.” Hurk explained, reaching his arm over his rocket launcher to shake Olivia’s hand. Olivia shook it hesitantly, due to there being a literal rocket launcher between the two.   
  
“Olivia Stewart.” Olivia introduced herself. “Why go by Panther?” Olivia asked.   
  
“No!” Cece snapped from the front seat as Sharky’s whole body twisted so that he was facing towards the back.   
  
“It’s ‘cause he doesn’t want people associatin’ his name with the fact that his mama was callin’  _ his  _ name while gettin’ it from his dad.” Sharky explained quickly followed by a groan from Cece. Olivia stared back at Sharky. “Ya know, cause like...his mama would’ve been hollerin’ his daddy’s name while she was gettin’ it, which is  _ his  _ name which is just weird.” Sharky continued his explanation. Olivia looked back over at Hurk who was nodding in agreement. Olivia blinked before a smile quickly engulfed her whole face as she began to laugh.  _ Genuinely  _ laugh. “See Hurkie, I told ya that tryin’ ta have people call ya Panther would just end up in the same place ya didn’t want it ta.” Sharky sassed as Olivia continued to laugh, having to bend over to keep herself from wheezing.   
  
“Well damn Sharky, I guess yer right.” Hurk said a little disappointed. That only made Olivia start to cough from laughing so hard. “I guess sometimes yer right.”   
  
“ _ Sometimes _ ?” Sharky snarked. “Just because you’ve traveled the world doesn’t mean  _ yer  _ always right.” Sharky sassed. Olivia sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched the two begin to bicker.   
  
“Sharky you need to respect your elders!” Hurk sassed back loudly, pointing his finger back at Sharky.   
  
“Just because you had one of the most brilliant ideas I’ve ever heard of in my life was to tape danimite to monkeys doesn’t mean that you know everythin’ about everythin’.” Sharky sassed back. Olivia felt her body begin to shake from trying to hold back her laughter from the sudden fight that was happening.   
  
“Kids.” Cece muttered aloud, sounding exasperated, but even Cece couldn’t stop the sudden fight between the two grown men.   
  
“You watch your mouth, you bite your tongue okay and you show my chimps that’s right they are  _ chimps  _ you show them the proper respect okay you don’t go slanderin’ their names!” Hurk snapped back. Olivia leaned into the front seat as the two continued to bicker.   
  
“Are they always like this?” Olivia asked through laughter towards Cece. Cece looked like a tired mother, one of her hands leaning against the window with her head resting against it while the other held onto the steering wheel. Cece only nodded back.   
  
“That’s why I usually only travel with one of them. Or at least I make one of them drive their own fuckin’ car.” Cece muttered. Olivia only nodded back, thoroughly enjoying the stupidity of the two men. There had been way too much fighting and shooting and  _ blood.  _ Hearing the two men bicker was...calming...in a way.    
  
Olivia looked out the window and watched the scenery pass her by. The terrain was much more mountainous then Olivia had seen, but in her defense, she only really saw a little bit of the county. It looked different compared to where Sharky had driven her, which was dry, without many trees and a green mist that hung in the air by the river. Or where Olivia had traveled to get to Fall’s End, where there was a lot of farms and open space. They were driving near the mountains. Olivia could still see the lake as they drove, and across the lake she could see even more mountains. Olivia took in a small breath. It really had been a while since she had interacted with people…   
  
Three weeks prior, Olivia was fired from her job as a psychologist...and that was the last time she had a conversation that lasted more than 3 minutes and didn’t end with harsh words and a click of a phone.    
  
She worked in a small clinic in the suburbs of Oklahoma City, less than 10 people worked there. Five were psychologists, two receptionists and an office manager. Olivia should have known that they were planning to fire her...but she was too busy with her own thoughts. They had slowly stopped giving her new patients. The office manager had slowly started switching  _ her  _ patients to the four other psychologists. But Olivia still didn’t really notice. She had her own issues she was trying to sort out. And then she got the news.    
  
_ “Your work has been slipping. We need someone who we know can leave their own problems at the door and deal with their patients.” _   
  
The words weren’t verbatm, but Olivia knew they were put together by corporate. Her work  _ had  _ been declining, but so was her own mental health. It had been seven years since her dad died. Eight since her  _ mother  _ had killed herself. The world was closing in on Olivia from the sheer amount of loneliness she felt. But now, with a clear head, or rather clearer than it had been with her having started abusing her xanax after being fired...anger began to bubble under her skin. She had worked at the clinic for over five years. With the same four psychologists. And none of them realized that she picked at her nails until they bleed...stopped initiating conversations...or the fact that she had stopped eating lunches and lost weight...Olivia bit her tongue. She never told any of them about her past...but they still should have realized...Olivia sighed to herself. None of that mattered anymore. She wasn’t in Oklahoma anymore. And she had stopped most of her bad habits since winding up in the mountains....well, most of them…   
  
Once Olivia had lost her job, she really didn’t have  _ anyone  _ to talk to. She had tried to talk to her sister, Dove, but that was only met with short and bitter conversations. So Olivia stopped trying. And then she killed herself. And it had been three weeks since she had talked with anyone...and now, here she was. Hope County, Montana, sitting in the back of a truck going to steal another truck from cultists with a chaotic stupid Deputy, a pyromaniac and a rocket launcher enthusiast hillbilly. Her heart hadn’t felt so warm in almost a decade.   
  
“Ugh. Why does this truck have to be in the  _ middle  _ of this God forsaken mountain region?” Cece grumbled aloud. “It’s not even that good of a truck.” Cece muttered. Olivia looked over at Hurk, waiting for him to say something.   
  
“It does have the American flag on it!” Hurk tried but Cece only snorted back at him.    
  
“What else, Hurkie?” Cece asked, calling Hurk the same pet name Sharky did. Sharky smiled back over at Cece. Olivia rolled her eyes at the look. She wanted to ask so many questions, but kept her mouth shut. She didn’t need to start any relationship drama on the ride. She didn’t know how much more time they had, but she wasn’t about to have another hour drive with either awkward silence or tension of  _ any  _ kind.    
  
“That’s ‘bout it. Plus the machine gun on the back, but a lot of them Peggie trucks got them on their backs now.” Hurk shrugged. “Just don’t tell my daddy I said that.” Hurk sassed. Cece dramatically crossed her heart. Olivia let out a small chuckle before silence filled the truck. Olivia leaned back and closed her eyes.    
  
Some time passed before Cece finally slowed the truck down. Olivia looked around and felt a more serious energy coming from everyone. They must have been close to where they needed to be. Once the truck was stopped, Cece turned around to look at Olivia.   
  
“Stay in the truck. I parked it a little ways from where Hurk’s truck is, so you should be safe.” Cece instructed. Sharky let out a small scoff.   
  
“Why bring her along if she’s just gonna sit in the truck?” Sharky asked, folding his arms, looking like he was going to throw a tantrum. Cece turned to Sharky and rolled her eyes. “Or are ya out of guns with bullets in ‘em?” Sharky asked. Olivia saw Cece physically flinch at his words.   
  
“Don’t start with that.” Cece muttered, looking back at Sharky with an annoyed look. The two shared a long look at one another. Olivia looked over at Hurk who was looking between the two before he looked over at Olivia.   
  
“Ya know how to shoot a rocket launcher?” Hurk asked with a smile. Olivia let out a snort before shaking her head. “Well, why don’t we go learn while these two eye fuck each other.” Hurk sassed loudly, pointing his thumb at the two before he turned and hopped out of the truck. Olivia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she got out of the truck and walked over to where Hurk was.    
  
“Have they always been like that?” Olivia asked, playing dumb as Hurk got off the main road and began walking towards a more tree covered area. Hurk let out a small grumble as the two began to slowly walk away from the truck.    
  
“No.” Hurk muttered after a moment. “They used to be real close man, and I mean like  _ reaaaall  _ close.” Hurk explained. A moment passed before he began pretending to hump his rocket launcher. “Like that kinda close.” Hurk said as Olivia let out a snort. “Then somethin’ happened with one of them Seeds. And I don’ think it was with Faith ‘cause let’s be real, that’d be kinda hot.” Hurk continued making Olivia laugh as the two continued walking in the forested area. “I don’t know though, ya know. It’s been like eight months or somethin’ like that man, it’s just dumb at this point.” Hurk muttered. “Like, ya it was  _ pretty  _ shitty of C, but, like, at the same time, she was goin’ through a lot of shit with them other deputies.” Olivia’s brows furrowed at the mention of there being other deputies.    
  
_ Cece can’t be the only Deputy in this entire county...if there’s a deputy, there has to be a Sheriff...Where is everyone. _ _  
_ _  
_ “She’d been goin’ through some kinda trainin’, and they were stressin’ her out, right, and I think they said somethin’ about somethin’ er other that just pissed her off real good that she went and took it out on one of them Seed brothers.” Hurk continued to share. If Olivia had known it would have been this easy to figure out what happened between Cece, John Seed and Sharky by just asking a hillbilly with a rocket launcher, she would have tried finding Hurk herself. She had found Fall’s End relatively painlessly. All she would have had to do is follow the smoke trails.    
  
“So, she was stressed so she slept with J-er, one of the Seed’s?” Olivia asked, nearly exposing herself. It was a good thing that all of the brothers had ‘J’ as their first letter of their first name. Hurk shrugged.   
  
“I guess. I don’t know man, I just getta hear both Sharky and C’s explanations of everything.” Hurk muttered. “I just want them two ta just make up already, ya know? Them havin’ this sorta...tension between ‘em is givin’  _ me  _ blue balls.” Hurk stated seriously. Olivia laughed aloud.    
  
“They do kinda just look at each other all the time, don’t they?” Olivia chuckled, looking in front of the two as they continued to walk.    
  
“Right!” Hurk exclaimed loudly. “They’re always just eye fuckin’ one another, with love or somethin’.” Hurk shook his head. “Like I said, I think if they just fucked and-” Hurk got out before the sound of gunfire hitting trees close to the two made Hurk yipe and duck behind a tree. Olivia quickly did the same. “Oh shit, we must be close to my daddy’s truck!” Hurk nearly yelled across the way to Olivia. Olivia, despite the gunfire, laughed. “Oh shit, ya don’t have no gun, do ya?” Hurk said, looking a little concerned before he leaned over and pulled a gun from out of his pants. “Catch!” Hurk said as he tossed the gun over. Olivia’s breath caught as she tried to catch the gun that came too quickly to her. The gun hit the tree beside her and let off a shot. Olivia jumped from the sudden loud ringing before she sent a glare back at Hurk.   
  
“Why would you throw a gun with the safety off?!” Olivia hissed as she bent down and picked up the  _ incredibly warm _ gun.    
  
“I thought ya’d catch it!” Hurk said looking back over with an apologetic look. Hurk leaned a little ways to see around the trees before he aimed his rocket launcher. “I’d close my ears if I was ya.” Hurk suggested. Olivia quickly kneeled down, holding her hands over her ears tightly. A moment passed before a loud explosion went off, making Olivia jump. Hurk began to holler excitedly. “Ya missed that!” Hurk stated, excitedly jumping over to where Olivia was kneeling down. “Look!” Hurk said, grabbing hold of Olivia’s arm and pulling her to her feet and pointing. Through some trees, something was emitting a dark black smoke, but Olivia couldn’t tell what it was.    
  
“That wasn’t your dad’s truck, was it?” Olivia asked, pulling her hands from her ears. A moment of realization passed over Hurk’s face before he looked back down at Olivia, panicked. “Come on.” Olivia muttered, nudging him forward. Olivia was getting bold. Then again, she had a man with a ‘Mom’ in a heart tattooed on his shoulder and a rocket launcher by her side.    
  
The two began walking towards the truck swiftly and walked into the opening. The opening was small, and a dead end to a dirt road. Around the burning truck was another truck with an American flag on the back of it.. Hurk let out a whoop of happiness.    
  
“Oh thank the Monkey King and all the baby Jesus’!” Hurk exclaimed as he ran over to the truck. “Oh, my daddy would have skinned me alive!” Hurk explained back to Olivia as he ran his hand over the hood of the truck. Olivia let out a small chuckle as she looked up the dirt road. Olivia’s brows furrowed as she looked up at a small rocky mountain with ledges. On the very top looked like there was a helicopter. Were people just leaving helicopters around? “Fuck man, that’s just good luck right there!” Hurk said, pulling Olivia’s attention back to him as he smiled. Olivia smiled back but felt her heart flutter as she saw something red in the trees behind his truck.    
  
“Hurk, come here real quick.” Olivia stated, tensing up as she held up the gun. Her whole body froze as she saw a woman in a red ski-mask and red camo sneaking around near the opening. Hurk walked over to Olivia quickly and looked to see where she was pointing her gun at. An arrow passed both of them and hit the burning truck behind the two. Olivia pulled the trigger of the gun. A loud groan followed by someone stumbling out of their hiding spot, holding onto their neck. Olivia’s breath caught.   
  
“Damn. That’s a good shot!” Hurk exclaimed as the woman stumbled and fell to the ground. Blood began to spill more rapidly from the woman’s neck. Olivia felt the color drain from her face and felt herself become woozy. “Hey, hey, come on, that was fuckin’ cool! Don’t worry! You’re okay!” Hurk said, standing in front of Olivia, holding onto her shoulders and blocking out the sight of the woman.   
  
“Hurk! Olive!” Olivia heard someone call behind the two.   
  
“Here!” Hurk called back. Olivia shoved Hurk’s hands from her shoulder before she turned and began to dry heave. Hurk began patting her back aggressively.    
  
“Oh shit.” Olivia heard Cece mutter aloud as she stood up straight.    
  
“That’s a helluva shot, Shortie!” Sharky stated enthusiastically. Olivia gave him a slightly sarcastic thumbs up.    
  
“Alright Hurk, get that fuckin’ truck back ta yer daddy.” Cece muttered, nudging Olivia away from the scene and back towards the way they had just walked from. “I’ma take Olivia back ta the truck.” Cece explained. Olivia gave a small smile back towards Cece as Sharky and Hurk seemed to be having a bro-moment to themselves. Cece rolled her eyes before she looked up the dirt road. Olivia paused as well. Some type of vehicle was coming up the road, fast. “Peggies!” Cece called, grabbing hold of Olivia and yanking her behind the burning truck.    
  
A moment passed and a white truck with a cross on the hood came roaring down the dirt path. Gunshots were already filling the air before the truck had even broken through the opening. Cece shoved Olivia down to the ground as she pulled a rifle from her back and began shooting. Olivia flinched as Cece kneeled down beside her, taking out extra ammunition from her cargo pants pocket and reloaded the gun.    
  
“Oh shit! Fire!” Olivia heard someone shout before Cece quickly stood back up and started taking shots.    
  
“God damn it, Sharky.” Olivia heard Cece mutter under her breath. “We gotta go.” Cece said, tapping Olivia’s shoulder roughly. “Unless ya wanna be barbequed.” Cece shrugged as she began running away from the opening. Olivia quickly got up and ran after Cece. A loud explosion went off behind the two. Olivia didn’t even bother to look behind her as she tried to catch up to Cece. “Duck!” Cece snapped as she turned around abruptly and raised her rifle. Olivia continued to run, crouched down due to Cece’s instructions. Cece shot a few rounds at whoever was still shooting at the two of them. Olivia finally caught up to Cece and stood up straight and continued to run. Everything was on fire. Her lungs, her legs, her chest. Cece grabbed hold of Olivia’s arm and pulled her sharply to the left before Cece let her arm go and jumped over a boulder. 

  
Olivia quickly ran and hid beside Cece trying to catch her breath. Fuck she was out of shape. She had never been _in_ shape, but she was quickly realizing that she would have to figure it out.. The medicine she used to take made it easier to breath, along with getting rid of the crippling anxiety and PTSD, but mostly kept her heart from beating uncontrollably. Being in the mountains in Montana being chased by cultists with guns and a literal fire made by Sharky made it painfully obvious that the medicine she sometimes stopped taking because she thought it didn’t do anything _actually_ did something.   
  
“Do you think we’re far enough away from the fire?” Olivia wheezed out, holding onto her chest as she spoke.  
  
“We’re far enough away. But those Peggies chasing us…” Cece began, sounding a little winded, but more concerned then out of breath.  
  
  
“I’ve had enough of theses games, Deputy.” Olivia looked down at Cece’s leg to see the walkie sticking out of a different pocket of her cargo pants. That was definitely Jacob Seed. Olivia could tell by how gravely the man sounded. Olivia looked back up at Cece as she rolled her eyes as the man talked. “Joseph is a little upset that you stole his new little _play thing._ ” Olivia felt a shiver run up her spine at the mention of being a ‘play thing’. Cece pulled her walking from her pocket and pressed the button.  
  
“I called dibs. Don’t y’all fuckin’ Seeds know the rules of dibs?” Cece asked with a roll of her eyes. “Or does Daddy Seed not approve of such games?” Cece taunted into the walkie. Olivia would have laughed if she wasn’t still dying from the altitude change and her lack of working lungs. A low chuckle came from the walkie sending another shiver up Olivia’s spine.  
  
“Oh, I’m fully aware of how ‘dibs’ works, _Deputy._ Unfortunately, that little blonde you called ‘dibs’ on has piqued my curiosity.” Jacob muttered back, sounding amused. “Don’t worry. My hunters are coming for you _and_ your friends.”  Olivia looked back up at Cece with concern. Fear overtook the concern as the color in Cece’s face disappeared.   
  
“What does that-” Cece quickly pulled out a different walkie. One with a heart on fire.   
  
“Sharky, if you’re still in the area or if you’re with Hurk, get out of the mountains! Now!” Cece snapped into her walkie before she stood up and grabbed onto Olivia’s arm and yanked her up as well. “Alright Olive, we gotta fuckin’ get out of the Whitetail Mountains. Now.” Cece said grabbing hold of Olivia’s shoulders.   
  
“Like, this area, or-” Cece quickly shook her head, turning and looking around the forest.   
  
“No, like we have to get to Faith’s region. That’s the closest.” Cece explained, taking her hands from Olivia’s shoulders and turning around. “There’s a helicopter close by.” Cece stated. “I saw it just back near the opening up some rocks.” Cece explained, nodding behind Olivia. “Hope you know how to climb.” Cece muttered, grabbing onto Olivia’s wrist and pulling her towards where the rocks would soon begin.  
  
“What are hunters? What does that even mean?” Olivia tried to question, but Cece ignored her, grabbing onto her walkie.  
  
“Get to the rocks, there’s a helicopter up higher. Copy?” Cece said sounding frantic into her walkie. The more Cece talked, the more scared Olivia was becoming. Sharky had told her that Jacob trained people, or ‘Peggies’, or whatever they called the cultists. Threw them in cages, kept them from eating. All of that didn’t scare Olivia. Well, it did, but what scared Olivia more was how Cece was acting. This dumb deputy who was willing to show up at a cult compound and threaten to blow up their church to save some stupid blonde, was scared of ‘being hunted’.   
  
“Copy.” The walkie crackled as Olivia and Cece broke free of the trees. Olivia looked up at the rocks that needed climbed.   
  
_Fuck. That’s a lot higher than I thought it was._ _  
__  
_ Cece pulled a blue rope from her belt. The end of it had a hook. Olivia watched as Cece threw the hook up the tall rocks and it stuck. Cece yanked on the rope roughly before getting closer to the rocks.   
  
“Come on.” Cece muttered, nodding for Olivia to follow.   
  
“Cece, I don’t think that’s going to hold.” Olivia said, looking over her shoulder at the hauntingly quiet forest behind them.   
  
“You weigh, what, 90 pounds? Tops?” Cece asked, rolling her eyes and guestering for Olivia to get closer. Olivia rolled her eyes and got closer to Cece.   
  
_This isn’t going to work._ _  
__  
_ “Just hold on to me.” Cece muttered. Olivia did so, wrapping her arms around Cece’s neck. Cece wrapped an arm around Olivia and began slowly moving up the rocks. Olivia felt her heart flutter in her chest as she heard what sounded like a helicopter starting at the top of the tall rock ledge. Cece let out grunts as she tried to climb the mountain with Olivia attached to her, but Olivia felt herself slipping.   
  
“Cece, we’re both going to fall.” Olivia muttered, trying her best to keep her fingers locked to keep from falling. “Just let me-”  
  
“No!” Cece hissed through her teeth, her arms beginning to shake. “I’m not having two of my people taken by _him._ ” Cece growled as the two stopped just a little below halfway up the climb.   
  
“There’s a little ledge close by. You climb the rest of the way and toss me the rope.” Olivia tried to convince Cece. Cece’s eyes were shut tightly, her brows furrowed in pain from having to hold onto the rope with so much weight. “I’ll be fine.” Olivia reassured. Cece let out a defeated sigh and nodded.   
  
“I’ll be quick.” Cece said, trying to sound confident in the plan, but Olivia knew she was hurting. Olivia looked down and got her foot into a small hole and grabbed hold of a small ledge. Cece quickly began to climb up.  
  
“You’re a pretty good climber.” Olivia chimed up at Cece as Olivia tried to slowly move towards the ledge she had told Cece about. “I used to go rock climbing with my dad. He was pretty good, but you’re a lot qui-” Olivia got out before she let out a yelp. Olivia saw Cece look back down as she grabbed the top of the ledge.  
  
“Olive!” Cece called, hanging from her rope and looking back down. Olivia looked behind as far as she could and saw an arrow sticking out from the back of her left thigh. Red coloring began to surround her vision.   
  
“Get to the top and throw me the rope!” Olivia called back as she looked up at Cece, grabbing and pulling herself up just halfway. Cece pulled herself up the ledge and began pulling the rope up to toss it back down.  
  
Olivia tried to climb up more but pain shot up through her leg, sending a new wave of the color red to her vision. Olivia took in a deep breath and forced herself to climb higher. Cece watched from the ledge, frantically trying to pull the rope up. Olivia tried once more to jump up a little higher but the ledge her foot was on crumbled. Olivia tried to grab hold of anything as she fell down the rock ledges. That only resulted in her hands being scuffed and cut. Olivia let out a yelp of pain as her feet hit the ground. The force made her drop her knees. Olivia bit her lip to keep from screaming from the pressure of the arrow in the back of her thigh. Olivia grabbed hold of the arrow and ripped it out from her thigh before twisting around and falling on her butt. Olivia could hear Cece screaming both obscenities and concerns before she sounded like she was protesting. Olivia let her head lay back against the rocks behind her as she heard the helicopter take off.   
  
Anger tried to swarm through Olivia’s veins, but was seemingly cancelled out by the red drug that was making its way through her body. Olivia looked back in front of her and felt her heart nearly stop as she saw two wife wolves with red crosses on their heads approaching her with their teeth baren. Olivia held the arrow head at the wolves as two men in red camo and a red ski mask come up behind the wolves.   
  
“Would it mean anything to you if I said I was the Savior?” Olivia asked aloud at the two. The two looked at one another before one of them got their bow ready. “Oh come on! Joseph just declared it like two or three hours ago.” Olivia sassed. “Would you really want to upset Daddy Jose-” Olivia got out before another arrow hit her in the right shoulder and abruptly ended her taunting and sent her into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here they be! All them Seed Bois (and girl!) together! Also, if anyone complains about how many times Olivia gets kidnapped or blacks out, they can personally fight me. The Seeds are D R A M A T I C. They kidnap the Deputy like 10 times throughout the actual game. They're dramatic and I know this story is going to go off canon, but you better believe those fuckers are still dramatic bitches in here. Also, I have fully decided this to be a Polyseed fic. Surprise. It's still gonna be whispered, because I believe in building up relationships...kinda. Joseph is already fully enamored with Olivia but shh. IT'S STILL WHISPERED. ANYWAY. THANKS ANYONE WHO IS READING THIS. I'M HAVING A BLAST WRITING THIS.


	6. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Child Abuse of both physical and sexual. Also graphic descriptions of blood  
> Nothing too graphic but it makes me cringe when I had to write it and re-read it

The sound of screaming came and went through Olivia’s barely conscious brain before the sound slowly faded into nothing. A bright light behind Olivia’s eyelids made her come to. Olivia felt something tighten against her wrists as she slowly opened her eyes. The world was blurry as a man stood in front of her. Olivia tried to focus her eyes on him, as the objects further away were doubled.  Olivia flinched as she felt something tighten around her stomach. The man. She needed to focus on the man to keep her head from spinning so badly. His hair was dark and scruffy. He looked dirty, but didn’t have the same clothes that she had seen so many cultists wearing. He was wearing a green, collared shirt...with symbols on his shoulder. Olivia squinted to better see the symbols. As her vision was finally getting back to normal, only one word read clear. ‘Deputy’. Olivia took in a sharp breath as he tightened whatever was keeping her wrists down.   
  
“You’re a deputy?” Olivia asked quietly, surprised by how hoarse she sounded. The man’s eyes shot up to meet hers. “Ar-are you-”   
  
“You shouldn’t be talking to me.” The man said gruffly. “You need to save your energy.” He muttered quietly, looking guilty before he looked behind Olivia. Fear crossed his features as he quickly scurried away from Olivia.    
  
Olivia looked quickly at her surroundings. Two people were strapped to chairs in front of her. Next to her was a projector on a rolling table and a small box was beside it. A click turned her attention back towards the lighting on the wall. A picture of a decomposing deer with its ribs exposed made her shiver.   
  
“The world is weak.” Olivia heard from the shadows. She didn’t even bother trying to find where it was coming from. She knew  _ who  _ it was coming from and that made her skin crawl. “Soft.” His voice carried a low tune, despite it already being hoarse. Olivia rolled her eyes, despite being drawn to his voice. The projector clicked again, leaving the room in darkness before Jacob continued. “We have forgotten what it is to be strong.” Jacob said, walking from the shadows and in front of the projector’s light of a new picture of a wolf eating some kind of animal. “You know our heroes used to be  _ Gods. _ ” Jacob emphasized the word, guestering outwards as the projector clicked into darkness once again. “And now our heroes are  _ Godless. _ ” Jacob muttered, putting his hands down. Olivia looked over at the man, the deputy, that had been in front of her before Jacob started his whole speech. The deputy slowly slinked into the small bit of light from the projection of a wolf eating pink meat. The deputy stood with his hands stiffly in front of him. Another shiver ran up Olivia’s spine as Cece’s words rattled in her mind.   
  
_ “I’m not having two of my people taken by him.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Was this who Cece meant. It must have been. Olivia hadn’t noticed any other type of law enforcement throughout the county besides Cece. And maybe that was because they were all kidnapped...    
  
“Weak. Feeble. Diseased.” Jacob continued, putting disgust on each word as he spoke them and pulling Olivia’s thoughts back to him. The projector clicked off and on, showing a standing up, decomposing deer. “We let the weak  _ dictate  _ the powerful, and then we are  _ shocked  _ to find ourselves...adrift.” Olivia watched as the projector clicked on and off to another picture of a wolf eating an animal. Olivia bit the inside of her cheek from keeping herself from laughing. The smile on Jacob’ face and Sharky’s words echoing in her mind that Jacob was actually a secret furry invaded the seriousness of the whole ordeal. Olivia let out a sharp breath through her nose to keep herself from laughing. Jacob didn’t even notice, but Olivia saw the deputy’s eyes glance over at her.    
  
_ Keep it together, Olivia. You are not about to start giggling at this psycho’s seminar on the strong survive, the weak die bullshit. _ _   
_ _   
_ “But history knows the value of  _ sacrifice. _ ” The way his tone dipped made Olivia’s stomach twist as he took a step towards one of the bound individuals in front of her. The projector clicked. Another wolf. “Of culling the herd so that it stays strong.” Jacob said, pointing a little towards the person before he turned towards the other captive. “Over and over, the lives of the many have outweighed the lives of the few.” Olivia felt her heart begin to race as he took a step towards the other person. The projector clicked. A wolf with a bloody mouth. “This is how we survived.” Jacob explained. “And we’ve forgotten…” Jacob stated, pointing at the other captive before he took a step towards the projector. Olivia felt her stomach turning. “And now the bill has come due.” Jacob stated, pausing in front of the projector as it clicked to darkness. “Now,” Jacob said, walking up to Olivia’s chair and staring at her. Olivia gave him a glare, watching him intently as he stared at her. Despite the glare, she could feel her lungs beginning to burn from keeping her breaths at a regular pace...she didn’t want to have him know she was scared.   
  
**_But you are._ ** **  
** **  
** Olivia bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from scowling at the voice. Of course she was scared. Jacob was, as Sharky had said, a  _ big dude. _ Olivia was a small woman, tied to a chair, being lectured about how ‘the herd should be culled’. Olivia’s breath caught in her throat as he grabbed hold of the arms of the chair.   
  
“The Collapse...is upon us.” Jacob said, pulling Olivia’s chair towards him ever so slightly. Her stomach flipped and her hair stood up at how intense he was looking at her with such light blue eyes. “And this time, the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many.” Jacob said. Half of his face was lit up by the projector while the other half was still dark, but Olivia could see his eyes fixed on hers. “And when a nation that’s never known  _ hunger  _ or  _ desperation  _ descends into madness…” The way he paused filled Olivia up with grief. The way he  _ spoke. _ It made her stomach flip, made her heart flutter like a scared animal. The way he  _ looked  _ at her... He looked like he would devour her whole. The projector clicked again, but Olivia couldn’t take her eyes from Jacob’s. “We’ll be ready.” His tone dropped once more as he stood up. The smallest smile was on his lips as he took a step back, standing directly in front of the projector. He picked up the small box on the stand and began twisting something on it. “We  _ will  _ cull the herd.” Jacob said, watching the box in front of him. “We will do what needs to be done.” Jacob stated. He stopped twisting the box and held it down. Olivia’s brows furrowed as she looked at the small box. Jacob slowly opened it. A song filled the air. Olivia’s vision began to blur red as an eerie song filled the air. Olivia began to struggle against her binding before she shut her eyes. The song filled her mind.   
  
_ Only You. _   
  
When Olivia took a moment to breath, she could hear the other two people in front of her letting out groans as they tried to escape their bonds. After a moment, she opened her eyes and let out a short gasp. The room was lit up red. The projector continued to click pictures where it had been. ‘Only’ was written on the left side of the projector screen and ‘You’ was written on the right side of the project. The words looked like they were written on the wall with blood.    
  
A table was now in front of her with a red pistol on it. The two people were still in their chairs just across the table, struggling against their bonds. Olivia stood up from her chair and fell to her knees as pain shot through her head. The words seemed to be looping in her mind in a distorted song. Olivia blinked and the song didn’t go away. Olivia knew it wouldn’t...How had she gotten out from her own bonds anyway? Olivia looked behind her and quickly stood up, her back hitting against the table. Her chair had vanished. A clock chimed in her ears, making her flinch and spin back around. The two people were now out of their chairs holding rifles at her. Olivia gasped as she held her hands up. Olivia shut her eyes as she heard a gun go off and the sound of wolves howling followed.    
  
Olivia blinked and the scene in front of her...reset? The room was the same, but the two people were in their chairs again, struggling. The song had restarted. Olivia spun around, looking for answers, but only found the back of a red wall. Olivia turned back around and was shot. Olivia blinked once more, the sound of wolves started up for just a moment... The scene had restarted again.   
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Olivia snapped aloud, looking around the room, trying to find any answer. The only answer she was getting was the words on the wall.  _ Only You _ . The words the song sang in a distorted voice. Once more, Olivia blinked and the scene restarted. “This isn’t funny.” Olivia snapped, feeling her blood begin to boil. Another blink, a restart of the song. “Stop!” Olivia nearly screamed. A chuckle came from behind her.   
  
“Remember what I told you.” Jacob said, making Olivia flinch and turn around. His voice had been in her ears...rattled in her mind for a moment.   
  
“Cull the herd?” Olivia laughed aloud. “Are you fucking  _ nuts _ ?!” Olivia shrieked, twisting around and yelling at nothing. The scene restarted and Olivia found herself facing towards the table with the gun. “This is  _ fucking  _ crazy!” Olivia snapped, turning her attention towards the doorway and making her way towards it. The blast of a gun. She was back where she started. “Oh for fuck sake.” Olivia muttered under her breath as she quickly ran through the doorway. A machine gun was positioned on a pedestal, just before another archway. Olivia ignored it and ran into the next room. Gunfire. Back to the first room. “Stop it.” Olivia snapped, twisting around and looking at the blank wall behind her. Restart. “Stop!” Olivia hissed. Restart. “ _ Enough _ !” Olivia screamed, grabbing the gun and shooting at the wall behind her. Jacob appeared and grabbed a hold of her arm and twisted her around.   
  
“ _ Cull. The. Herd. _ ” Jacob hissed into Olivia’s ear, forcibly pulling the trigger for her and shooting the two people in the chair. Instead of their bodies falling to the ground, the two disappeared into a puff of flames. Olivia let out a gasp as she tried to take a step back but stepped into Jacob. Olivia yanked her arm free from his grip and turned around.   
  
“What is this place?” Olivia snapped, glaring at Jacob as he stood, the gun now in his hand, looking smaller than it actually was due to his ‘big dude’ stance. “Why...Why am I not dead? I’ve been shot like 10 times.” Olivia huffed. Her ears rang for a moment, reminding her of the distorted song and the ticking of a clock in her mind. Jacob only stared at her, looking annoyed by her questions.    
  
“This is where the strong cull the weak.” Jacob grumbled, holding out the gun for her to take. Olivia stared at the gun for a long moment before she simply folded her arms. Jacob let out an annoyed huff. “This is where people learn how to be strong.” Jacob muttered, taking a step towards Olivia, the gun still extended for her to take.   
  
“How does getting shot and resetting back to where you started make a person strong?” Olivia asked, still not budging in taking the gun from him.   
  
“It builds strength in many different ways. Such as patience.” Jacob grumbled, shaking the gun at Olivia. Olivia couldn’t help the sharp laugh that left her lips.   
  
“So, you’re teaching people virtues in here?” Olivia sassed. “You teach them patience so they learn  _ forgiveness _ ?” Olivia asked, taking a step towards Jacob, feeling her heart beating angrily in her chest. “So when they get out of this hell, they’ll forgive you for your wrath?” Olivia nearly laughed out the words. “How’s that working for you?” Olivia growled, standing just a step away from the man and glaring up at him.   
  
“Usually a lot better with non-junkies” Jacob growled as he grabbed her hand, forcing her to take the gun from him. Olivia tried to pull her hand back from him, but he was a lot quicker in his actions. It probably didn’t help that this was his homemade torture hallucination and she was feeling a lot more dizzy than she had been from the anger that was in her chest. Olivia glared back at him as he turned around, she shot where he stood. Restart. Olivia huffed, looking behind her once more to a wall. “Honey, we could do this all day.” Jacob’s voice echoed around the room. “Either you cull the herd or you  _ die. _ ” Jacob growled. Olivia rolled her eyes at him, grabbing the gun and shooting behind her at the wall. Restart. “You’re lucky Joseph wants you  _ alive,  _ honey.” Jacob growled. Olivia grabbed the gun once more and did the same thing. “You are starting to get on my nerves.” Jacob snapped.    
  
“Good.” Olivia growled before letting out a sharp laugh as she tried it once more. Olivia saw Jacob once more come into this fake reality. Olivia aimed the gun at him, but before she could even pull the trigger, he grabbed Olivia’s wrist and twisted it upside down, forcing Olivia to drop the gun and hiss out of pain. Olivia glared up at Jacob who only cocked his head to the side at her.    
  
“Maybe there  _ is  _ somethin’ special about you.” Jacob muttered, looking at Olivia a little confused. Olivia tried to swing her free hand against Jacob, but before it could even connect to  _ any  _ part of Jacob, he grabbed her wrist. Jacob tsked her as she tried to lift her knee up. Jacob let go of her arm he had twisted downwards to grab and shove her knee down. Olivia tried to throw another punch with her now free hand and let out a gasp as Jacob caught her fist in his hand and practically threw her against the nearest wall. Olivia’s heart fluttered as Jacob grabbed hold of her collar and lifted her off the ground. The top two buttons of her plaid shirt popped open. Olivia held onto his arms to keep from being choked and from keeping her from sliding out of the shirt. “Are you familiar with the term ‘classical conditioning’,  _ honey? _ ” Jacob asked through his teeth.    
  
“I’m familiar.” Olivia hissed back. “And my name  _ isn’t honey. _ ” Olivia growled back at him. Jacob raised an eyebrow before he let out a low chuckle.   
  
“In this particular case,  _ honey _ ,” Jacob emphasized the word to get under Olivia’s skin. Unfortunately, under the drugs she was on, it was working. The room seemed to grow a darker shade of red at his mocking tone. “It’s a song, but instead of having you drooling over food, it’s to train. To kill. To  _ sacrifice. _ ” Jacob growled back causing Olivia’s hairs to stand up.    
  
“It doesn’t seem to be working, huh Jakey?” Olivia snapped back. Jacob let out a chuckle, but the humor didn’t reach his deadly glare.    
  
“That’s okay.” Jacob shrugged slightly. “The whole point of classical conditioning is that it has to be done over a period of time.” Jacob said dangerously low. Olivia only glared back despite her heart stuttering from his words. “Usually, it only takes a small dosage of my mixture of Bliss to send people off to the trials.” Jacob muttered. “But  _ you... _ You are something else.” Jacob said with a low chuckle, his eyes sparkling despite the utter hatred that resonated in them. “Joseph thinks you’re our  _ ‘Savior’ _ .” Jacob continued, hissing out the word. “He’s been talking about you for nearly seven years.  _ Seven years. _ And then when the Collapse comes,  _ you  _ show up?” Jacob asked, venom in his words. “You’re going to be  _ our  _ ‘savior’?” Jacob barked out a laugh. Olivia flinched at the sudden volume. “I don’t know if my brother  _ actually  _ hears God...but I  _ trust  _ him…” Jacob muttered, sounding sincere in his words…”But...y _ ou? _ ” Jacob asked, followed by a bitter laugh. “A small, insignificant  _ junkie _ ?” Jacob hissed filling Olivia’s blood with anger once more. “I thought  _ Rachel _ was bad.” Jacob snarked. “She didn’t last half as long and she was on some heavy-” Jacob got out before Olivia snapped.   
  
“You don’t know  _ anything  _ about me.” Olivia snapped, stopping Jacob from his ramblings. Jacob rolled his eyes back at her. “I’m  _ not  _ a junkie, not by my own will.” Jacob let out a soft scoff, but that only made Olivia more pissed. Her fingernails dug into his arms, hoping that they would cause him some type of pain. “If you think the weak die and the strong survive, how am I insignificant?” The question hissed through Olivia’s teeth. “I’m alive.” Olivia muttered, glaring at Jacob.   
  
“Trust me,  _ honey _ , if it weren’t for Joseph, you wouldn’t be.” Jacob muttered back before letting Olivia go. He disappeared and the room slowly became black as Olivia slid down the wall.

* * *

Olivia could still feel her surroundings but something felt off. As if she was drifting. An unbearable smell slowly began to fill her nostrils. It was unfamiliar and repulsive. Olivia opened her eyes. A dark and cloudy sky was all she could see through rusty metal bars above her. A cool wind gave Olivia goosebumps through the heavier plaid shirt she had on and a sinking feeling in her stomach. Olivia quickly rolled to her front and threw up whatever bile had formed in her stomach. The ground was muddy. It must have rained... Olivia used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth before she sat up on her knees. Her clothes were a little damp but not soaked. Did they throw her in a cage after it had rained? Just before the rain stopped?  
  
Growling quickly filled her ears and shut her brain off from her confusion and the hazy feeling that tried to consume her. When she turned her head she saw a woman lying close to the cage bars...her arm being chewed off by white wolves, just on the other side. Olivia almost choked as she glanced behind her to see another wolf in a cage just a few feet from where she was. Its teeth were bare and it let out a low and dangerous growl. Olivia quickly scurried forward to the cage bars in front of her, looking at her surroundings and trying to keep herself from dry heaving by not looking at the scene to her left.  
  
Through the bars, she could see multiple other cages with people, shivering or laying deathly still. A pathway was in front of her. This must have been where guards walked through. In the muddy path, multiple sets of footprints going both ways were mushed together on the ground. Paw prints were also seen. Olivia shivered at the notion of wolves being walked around to intimidate these poor people...to clean up anyone who didn’t make it. Olivia shivered and shut her eyes for a moment, turning and leaning her back against the cage bars.  
  
The sound of squishing made Olivia open her eyes once more. A burly woman with her hair in a ponytail was walking and looking in the cages, a rifle was in her hands. The woman caught Olivia’s eyes and gave a small smile towards her, raising her rifle to her eyes and pretending to shoot Olivia. Olivia glared back at the woman before she walked up to the cage and knelt down. Olivia didn’t bother turning around to greet the woman, her back stayed pressed against the bars.  
  
“So...you’re the _Savior_ Joseph’s been preachin’ about?” The woman asked, sounding amused.  
  
“If I was some kind of ‘savior’, why am I in a cage?” Olivia snapped back, regretting the sudden vocalization. Her throat felt dry. Olivia tried to accumulate some spit to help hydrate her throat, but with no luck.  
  
“Each of the Herald’s had to go through the trials.” The woman muttered. “Well, besides Jacob.” She shrugged. “But I mean, he was in a war so it makes sense that he hasn’t gone through the trials. He’s been through enough of them.” The woman stated, her tone oozing pride for her ‘Herald’. Olivia couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the woman’s words.   
  
“Sure, war is war, but there’s a difference between that and kidnapping, drugging and making people kill smoke people like some kind of cut Lost episode.” Olivia muttered back.   
  
“The Heralds and the Father have been through enough. You’ll see that soon enough.” The woman stated back. “If you even _are_ the ‘savior’.” She muttered and stood up. Her shadow now towering over Olivia’s slumped over body.  
  
“Isn’t it blasphemy to talk so poorly of what the _Father_ thinks?” Olivia asked, knowing the mocking in her tone wouldn’t get her any favors. A moment passed before Olivia felt the back of her hair being yanked backwards. Her head hit the bars making them echo the sudden hit. A dirty knife was suddenly shoved against her throat. Olivia’s breath hitched from the sudden threat and pain in her already swimming head.  
  
“Just because the Father says you’re the savior he’s been talkin’ about for years don’t mean that you shouldn’t go through the trials. You ain’t special.” The woman growled lowly close to Oliva’s ear. Olivia nearly laughed.  
  
“Coming from the one who _isn’t_ called the ‘savior’.” Olivia snickered lightly. Olivia held the hiss that tried to escape her mouth as she felt the knife begin to cut into her skin.  
  
“Commander! Don’t!” That had to be the deputy she had met. He sounded a little different when he wasn’t whispering, but he had a familiar voice. Olivia finally hissed when the knife sliced her throat quickly. Her hair was let go as the frantic squishing of shoes in mud came closer to her cage. Olivia pulled herself from the cage and held her throat and watched the scene in front of her.  
  
She was right. It was the same deputy. At least two other men came running, one with a bow on his back and the other with a pistol in his hands. The woman easily swung her fists and hit the man with the gun, knocking him to the ground. The deputy quickly tried to jump in and grab hold of the woman’s arms, but she was a lot more bulky than he was.   
  
**_A willing participant of the trials and a forced one. Would you rather be forced and weak or willing and strong?_**   
  
Olivia felt herself shudder at the voice, slightly reveling in the small warmth that came from the new cut on her throat. It wasn’t nearly deep enough to cause any vital damage...but it did hurt like a motherfucker.   
  
Olivia watched silently as another set of people came to restrain the woman. Olivia flinched, shutting her eyes tightly at the sound of a gun firing. The woman let out an almost animalistic scream. Olivia opened her eyes and watched in slight fear and slight amazement as the woman, looking to be shot in the stomach, was still fighting and screaming. Olivia knew she was screaming something, words or curses, but Olivia’s head was buzzing too loudly to understand anything she was saying. What felt like another 10 minutes, the woman finally fell to the ground. The group stood still for a moment before something must have clicked in their minds. A man and woman grabbed hold of the woman on the ground and lifted her up and took her down the path she had just walked from. The other man with the bow on his back picked up the man that had been punched and carried him the same way. Olivia stared silently as the deputy stood looking stressed at the whole situation. His eyes met Olivia’s and worry quickly replaced his stress as he quickly walked up to the cage.   
  
“You’re bleeding.” The deputy muttered lowly. Olivia nodded, crawling over to the cage’s bars.  
  
“It’s not too bad.” Olivia muttered, flinching from just speaking. Olivia moved her hand from her throat and looked at her hand. It was bloody, but not soaked. “See.” Olivia said, lifting her chin up to give the deputy a better view. “It stings though.” Olivia stated, trying to put her hand to her throat before pausing and looking at the mud on her hands from just putting them on the ground. “Did I get mud in there?” Olivia asked, tilting her head up again before looking back at the deputy. The deputy sighed and nodded.  
  
“Jacob won’t like this.” The deputy muttered more to himself and once more looking stressed and paranoid as he pulled some kind of cloth from his pocket and a flask from his hip. Olivia’s brows furrowed as she watched him pour something onto the cloth and kneel down, holding the cloth up for Olivia.   
  
“He doesn’t seem to like much, let alone me, so don’t blame yourself.” Olivia muttered, staring at him for a long moment before slowly reaching out and taking the cloth and pressing it on her neck. Olivia hissed, putting more pressure on her neck than she should have.  
  
“Careful, you’ll make it worse.” The deputy chastised. Olivia rolled her eyes as she wiped her throat more gently before moving the cloth away and lifting her chin. “Here.” The man grumbled, reaching and taking the cloth from Olivia. Olivia let him, looking at his dirty and torn uniform as he began dabbing the cloth against her cut. Her eyes landed on the name badge. ‘S. Pratt’. The cloth was taken from her neck slowly .The deputy, or Pratt, looked at her throat before standing up.   
  
“Thanks.” Olivia said, twisting herself to keep herself propped up against the bars. She was tired...but her body was buzzing. Probably from the drugs. Olivia shivered as she heard the deputy begin to walk away. “Hey wait.” Olivia snapped, flinching at the volume as she turned to see the deputy pause in his steps. “Do you know Cece?” Olivia asked. The man tensed up at the question before he turned around quickly and knelt down to her level once more.   
  
“She’s alive?” Pratt asked quickly and softly. Olivia nodded.   
  
“Yeah. She seems to be causing a big huff around the county too.” Olivia stated. “She and I helped free the town of Fall’s End from this fucking cult.” Olivia stated, flashing a smile back at the man. Pratt looked back at her and gave a sad smile before he quickly stood up.  
  
“You know, I bet she’s trying to get in here and free you and I as we speak.” Olivia chimed, watching Pratt continue to walk away. His shoulders looked more tense as he more scurried than walked…  
  
Olivia sighed and leaned her head back against the metal bars. A low rumble of thunder made her flinch as she looked up at the darkening sky. Of course. Why wouldn’t it rain? Olivia pulled the collar of her shirt up, buttoning up her buttons that had unbuttoned from being manhandled and pulled her knees to her chest. The wind picked up. Olivia’s nose scrunched up as new smells graced her nose...Not good ones...metallic...burning. Olivia shivered at the thoughts that tried to make their way into her mind of what those smells could be.   
  
Movement from the right made Olivia turn and see a man, dirty and rocking himself, humming something ever so quietly. Olivia slowly crawled over to him. As she crawled, she felt her muscles burn and begged for her to stop, but Olivia ignored them. Olivia wrapped her hands around the cage’s bars and made a ‘pst’ noise at the man. The man didn’t turn his head. Olivia made a louder ‘pst’ noise. Once more, the man continued to not hear her or ignore her.   
  
“Hey, are you okay?” Olivia asked louder. The man’s head snapped up to look at her. He looked crazed, making Olivia’s stomach churn. A moment passed before he let out a hiss, anger taking over his expression as he suddenly jumped towards the cage that separated the two.   
  
“It’s **_your_** fault!” The man screamed. Olivia let out a gasp and fell backwards. The man reached through the bars and grabbed her foot. Olivia felt her heart begin to hammer against her chest as she tried to pull her foot back. The ground was too wet for her to even try and get a good grip on anything. “You killed **THEM.** ” The man screamed again. Another second passed before she felt herself being pulled towards the cage with the wolf in it. _Fuck_. She had almost forgotten about the wolf with everything else trying to kill her. Olivia let out a yelp as she tried more frantically to keep herself out of reach from the wolf. The man let out a sharp laugh and then a scream. His grip loosened and Olivia quickly pulled her foot away from both his cage and the cage with the growling wolf.   
  
Olivia took a moment to catch her breath before she looked back to the man to see why he was screaming. Another wolf had grabbed hold of his arm and began shaking his arm against the cage. Olivia gasped, the back of her hand going to her throat as she felt the cut begin to throb. The wound was bleeding again...The man’s screaming brought people rushing over to his cage. Olivia moved herself closer to the front of the cage. The left side still had that dead woman… The cultists sent Olivia a glare. Olivia leaned herself up against the bars, her eyes staying glued on the scene of the man getting his arm chewed up by a wolf. The two cultists opened the cage and began trying to pull the man from the wolf’s grip. The man continued to scream for a beat longer before he went limp, his scream echoing in Olivia’s ears. The cultists finally pulled the man from the wolf. Blood was pouring from his wounded arm. Blood dripped from the wolf’s mouth. Without hesitation, one of the cultists pulled out a large hunting knife and began cutting into the man’s flesh. A gasp left Olivia’s mouth, leaving a sudden sting on her throat. Olivia’s eyes shut, her hands going up to her ears to keep from hearing the sound of sawing.   
  
“Morning.” A deep and gravelly voice said just behind her. Olivia let out a shriek as she twisted herself away from the bars and fell against the dead woman’s foot. Olivia quickly pulled herself away from the body and looked at who had come up behind her. _Jacob._ Olivia stood up and walked over to the bars. She had planned to try and grab him, but Olivia quickly held onto the bars to keep herself from falling over instead. Olivia had nearly forgotten the haze that had taken over her vision until she stood up and the world blurred. Had nearly forgotten her muscles ached and her throat burned. “Surprised to see you still standing after that high dosage of Bliss in your system.” Jacob chuckled, eyeing Olivia up and down, his eyes lingering on her throat for a moment longer then the rest of her. Blinking felt difficult the longer she stayed standing.   
  
“It shouldn’t surprise you, since you think I’m a junkie.” Olivia hissed back, nearly coughing from how dry her throat felt and how wet the outside now felt. Jacob let out another chuckle that made Olivia glare back.   
  
“So, is that your admittance of guilt?” Jacob questioned with the smallest smug smile. Olivia scowled back before her attention turned back towards the man who began screaming again. The sound nearly made Olivia fall to her knees. Olivia felt her stomach lurch as she looked over to the man. The cultist held the limp and lifeless arm of the man in his hand over his head. The man went limp once more and this time, the cultist who had been holding him up simply let him fall. Olivia felt her breath hitch as she turned and leaned her head against the bars of the cage.   
  
**_You did this to him._**

Olivia shook her head at the voice. Her knees buckled and she finally fell to the ground. She would have fallen backwards if it hadn’t been for Jacob placing his hands on top of hers, forcing her to stay upright, despite her body wanting to do nothing but lay down.    
  
“I hear one of my commanders did that to your throat.” Jacob muttered, one of his hands letting go of her own and reaching in the cage. Olivia grabbed hold of his wrist as he grabbed onto her chin and tilted her head upwards.   
  
“Sor-ry…” Olivia got out, pain making her stutter from the quick motions. “For not making friends in here.” Olivia muttered, keeping a firm grip on his arm. Jacob looked from her neck up to her face agonizingly slow. Or maybe that was the sudden loss of blood from her throat...or the sudden movement of standing up. Jacob only raised an eyebrow and smirked ever so slightly.   
  
“You’re not making these trials easier, you know.” Jacob stated. “I am curious about the other scar on your throat.” Jacob muttered, sending a shiver up Olivia’s spine before she shut her eyes, whipping her head from his grip, feeling nauseated at the memory.   
  
“It’s none of your  _ fucking _ business.” Olivia hissed, turning back and glaring at him. His hand lingered within the cage as he simply looked at her, cocking his head and barely smiling.   
  
“You surely haven’t forgotten my lessons, have you?” Jacob asked, his tone once more falling into a mocking one. Olivia glared up at him through her eyelashes. “The world is  _ weak _ .” Jacob reminded her gruffly as Olivia felt her eyes begin to flutter shut. “ _ You  _ will cull the herd.” Jacob said but his voice sounded like it reverberated in her head as she felt herself begin to welcome that darkness that pulled her in.

* * *

Olivia’s eyes opened. She was back to the same room she found herself in when Jacob had turned on his little music box. The same song played eerily in the background. But this time was different. Olivia felt her body simply take control. She walked up to the table and picked up the gun on the table and shot the two people, tied up in the same chair, in the back of the head. They turned into flames and disappeared. Olivia took in a breath.   
  
“ _Finally._ ” Jacob’s voice hummed in Olivia’s head. “ _Don’t just stand there, keep going._ ” Jacob muttered. Olivia made her way through the archway and grabbed onto the machine gun. When Olivia walked into the next room, she pulled the trigger. The rumbling of the gun made Olivia blink. What was she doing? Gunshot filled her ears and she was back to square one. Olivia simply blinked as she picked up the gun from the table. But this time, a different scene was in front of her.   
  
Phantom hands pulling her away from something as she stood still. The compound, _her_ compound. The ground, littered with bodies of people she knew, children with guns just out of reach and bullets in their chest...Olivia looked down at her hand. A gun was in her hand. When she looked up, she saw _him._ Brother Green. Police surrounded him along with a few other survivors. None of them had faces. Only Green. He looked around, a posture of a grieving man, but his eyes still raging with a defiant gleam. His dark eyes finally met Olivia’s and a sudden fear made her nearly keel over. Olivia felt her hand begin to raise shakily. Sounds of shouting filled her ears, but all of them were drowned out by Green’s voice.   
  
“ _Always wanted to fuck a little prophet. What does the voice say about this? The voice like when I move like this?”_ _  
_ _  
_Olivia fell backwards as the sound of the gun finally went off. She was back in the red room. In Montana. Not New Mexico. She was 30 not 15.  
  
“ _Watch your time._ ” Jacob chastised. Olivia slid down the back wall, looking at the words on the wall opposite of her. _ONLY YOU._   
  
“Shut up.” Olivia hissed, feeling herself begin to shake. Olivia heard Jacob take in a breath to say something else, but Olivia snapped. “Just give me a fuckin’ minute.” Olivia growled back.   
  
“ _Who’s Green_?” Jacob asked, making Olivia force herself back up, the gun tightly in her hand.  
  
“None of your fucking business.” Olivia hissed, walking out of the room and grabbing the machine gun on the pedestal just before the next room. Olivia popped her head around the corner to see if she could be more prepared for the next room. In an instant, she was back to the first room.   
  
“ _Seems a lot of things aren’t my ‘fucking business’, sweetheart._ ” Jacob snarked. Olivia rolled her eyes.  
  
Olivia let out a growl of frustration as she picked up the gun and shot the two people in their chairs before walking through the archway and grabbing the machine gun once more. Olivia quickly crouched into the next room making sure to keep herself covered before she rose above her cover and pressed the trigger down. The machine gun clicked once before it became jammed. Olivia hissed before she hit the gun on the ground.  
  
“ _Are you truely that stupid?_ ” Jacob asked. Olivia rolled her eyes at his voice. “ _Genuine question, sweetheart_.” Jacob sassed. Olivia scoffed back.  
  
“What about me says that I know how guns work?” Olivia hissed aloud as she raised her head back up and pulled the trigger, successfully shooting at the two people on her level. A red dot made her flinch and jump back behind cover as a bullet whizzed past her head. “You found me in the mountains in a dress, pray tell, Jake, what about that says I’m a skilled gunman?” Olivia asked aloud before she quickly stood up and took out the person with the gun on a second level.   
  
“ _Fair enough._ ” Jacob muttered making Olivia roll her eyes and jump over the barricade that had kept her from getting shot at. Olivia jumped at the sound of a man snapping something, but Olivia couldn’t focus on that. The butt of a gun hit her in the back of the head. Olivia fell forward, but quickly turned around. It wasn’t just any face, it was McLairan. Olivia took only a second to pull the heavy machine gun up and pull the trigger. It only took one bullet for the man to disappear into flames but Olivia held down the trigger for a moment longer. “ _How many times do I have to tell you about the time limit?_ ” Jacob snapped. Olivia blinked and she was back at the room she had started at.   
  
Once more, the scene was of her old compound and her heart sank. Olivia bent down and closed her eyes. That wasn’t real. She wasn’t 15. She was 30. And in some type of fucked up trials in the mountains of Montana with a different crazy cult running the show.   
  
“ _Green and McLairan seem to have fucked you up real good to turn my trails into even worse nightmares than they already are._ ” Jacob muttered. Olivia’s eyes snapped open and she quickly grabbed the gun on the table before turning around and grabbing at air. But when rough fabric touched her hand, she knew she had grabbed him. Olivia didn’t even bother looking up before she shoved the gun against his stomach.   
  
“If you say another _fucking_ word about either of those two monsters, I swear to God, I will pull this trigger until the bullets run out.” Olivia growled, keeping her fist tightly against both the gun and his shirt. Olivia felt herself begin to shake. Anger took over as she felt tears begin to run down her face. Olivia finally looked up and glared at Jacob, despite the tears that still ran down her cheeks. Olivia swore she could see a somewhat impressed look on his face before it died in a second. “I know what you’re trying to do.” Olivia growled. Jacob raised an eyebrow back at her.  
  
“Oh?” He asked lowly, not even bothering to move or attempt to grab the gun from Olivia’s hand.  
  
“You’re trying to see if _I’m_ strong. Through this fucked up ‘trial’ system you have.” Olivia muttered. “But I don’t need to be tried to see if I’m strong. I _survived_ my experiences. I don’t need to prove myself to another fucking cult.” Olivia’s voice cracked as she glared back up at Jacob, her eyes becoming heavy. The same kind of heavy they had been when she was thrown into these shitty hallucination trials. Jacob said nothing, simply staring back down at her as she finally dropped the gun as she knew whatever was in her system was going to knock her out.  
  
“All of us survived something. That doesn’t mean we’re strong.” Jacob muttered. Olivia mustered up her strength to grab hold of his wrist, just to keep herself up.  
  
“It doesn’t mean you’re weak, either.” Olivia muttered before she finally closed her eyes.  
  
OOO  
  
Olivia snapped up as she felt someone shaking her roughly. All she could muster up was a gasp as her surroundings slowly came into focus. A woman was pushing a bowl up to her lips. It was dark outside, a few lights were scattered throughout the area the cages were, but not enough to cover every area. Olivia pushed herself away from both the woman and what was in the bowl. The ground felt dry and hard...How long had she been in those trials? It couldn’t have been that hot outside for the muddy ground to turn so dry...  
  
“You have to keep your strength up.” The woman said quietly. Olivia flinched as she heard the ever growing familiar sound of wolves just behind her. “They told me to give you this water...you’ve been out for about a week.” The woman said, holding up the bowl towards Olivia without moving. A week? Fuck.  
  
“Yeah, water mixed with how much Bliss?” Olivia croaked out, glaring back at the woman. The woman only stared back with sad eyes. “Drink it yourself if it’s not laced.” Olivia hissed, trying to summon up enough saliva to keep her mouth at least a little wet...no luck. The woman looked back at Olivia, now fear swimming in her eyes before she looked towards the outside of the cage they were both in. A moment passed before she drank the whole thing. A sigh left her lips as she put the bowl down onto the dirt.   
  
“Thank-” The woman got out before a bullet went through her head. Her eyes glazed over almost instantly as she fell to the side. Olivia stared back at her in a silent horror. Blood soon began to pool around her head. A few drops fell across her now lifeless face. Olivia looked towards where the shot came from but saw no one even close...well, there were a few people, but not at the right angles. Only one of them came and looked into the cell. The cultists looked at the scene before he slowly looked over to Olivia.  
  
“Jesus, this is the second person you’ve killed.” The man muttered with a scowl as he pulled a set of keys from his belt.  
  
 _Second? That means that woman, the commander, didn’t die…_ _  
_ _  
_“The wolves may start to like you if you keep getting them fed.” The man chuckled as he opened up the cage’s door and walked in. Olivia stared at him before she looked at the door. “I wouldn’t even think about trying to escape, Blondie.” The man muttered as he bent down and grabbed onto the woman’s lifeless arms. “Jacob’ll have your head in-” He got out before Olivia stood and shoved the man towards the growling. The man got out a hiss as he hit his head against the cage’s bars. Olivia didn’t wait before she quickly ran out of the cage. A scream soon followed.  
  
Olivia felt her heart flutter as she ran down the pathway. An alarm soon began to blare in her ears. The sounds of growling wolves and people screaming and yelling soon became white noise as she continued to run down the pathway. She didn’t know where she was going...didn’t know how she was going to get out of there...but anything was better than being stuck in a cage. Olivia hid herself in the shadows as she saw people begin to rush past the cages towards where she should have been.   
  
Olivia felt her head begin to spin at the sudden movement. If it had been a week in those ‘trials’, that meant she hadn’t eaten, hadn’t drunk, hadn’t slept...the more she thought about it, the more her body began to ache and pain began to take over. Olivia ignored the pain in her stomach, the dizziness in her head and the ache in her muscles as she continued to follow the shadows. Hopefully she would find a way out of whatever hell she was in…  
  
As she ran and hid, her aches and pain soon disappeared. The feeling was nice, but Olivia wasn’t about to revel in the feeling, fearing it was just the step before falling and not getting back up. But she had run too far in a place swarming with cultists and wolves to be taken out by her own body. Just behind some cages that were covered up, Olivia ran into a tall metal fence with a concrete border that was nearly as tall as Olivia. On the other side of the fence looked to be a lake and trees, just on the other side. Olivia looked behind her. The top of a yellow building was still in her view, but she was covered well enough that even if someone was on the roof of the building, they wouldn’t see her...Or at least she hoped. The other side of the fence was freedom. That huge building...captivity. Olivia was tired of being captive.   
  
Olivia looked up the fence and let out a silent hiss as she saw the pointed tops. Even if she could muster up enough strength to climb up the fence, she knew she couldn’t just throw herself over those spikes. Olivia looked further down the fence line and saw an opening as trucks were beginning to drive out from it. Olivia slowly crept towards the opening, making sure to keep herself out of sight the best she could. It wasn’t hard as everyone was in a panic, looking around for the missing person...which was her. Olivia got to the last bit of coverage she had before the opening of the gates...but it was a far way away...if she tried to run for it, she would surely get caught. Olivia jumped as she heard a voice, close to her snap.  
  
“Let out the wolves!” A man’s voice snapped loudly. Olivia looked around but didn’t see anyone. Instead, she saw a walkie...Olivia quickly grabbed the walkie and turned the volume down.  
  
“We want to capture the girl, not kill her!” Another snapped back through the walkie but the sound of a single gunshot made Olivia jump.   
  
“Anyone else have any issues?” The first man snapped through the walkie. Olivia shivered as she put the clip attached to the walkie on her pants. That answered the question of who won that argument. Olivia glanced up and saw a large group gathering in the middle of a roadway in wherever she was...Soon, the sound of wolves howling filled Olivia’s ears.   
  
_Fuck it._  
  
Olivia suddenly felt her feet moving as she sprinted out of the gates. Yelling and gunfire soon followed, but Olivia only heard her heart in her ears as she ran to the treeline, away from the lake...away from the heavy treeline she wished she could get to. These few trees would have to suffice. Olivia continued to run as fast as she could away from wherever she was. If she stopped she would be thrown back into a cage...have people killed...be thrown into some psycho trial to prove she was strong. Fuck that.   
  
As Olivia ran, she soon realized she began to run more upwards. Fuck, what did they call this place? The ‘something’ mountains? Fuck. Olivia felt her stomach begin to shoot stabbing pains through her body nearly making her stumble, but Olivia kept running up the hill, or mountain or whatever she was running up. The yelling was beginning to slowly fade as she continued to run away from her prison. Even the howling of wolves soon died down. Olivia stumbled as the ground became more flat. Olivia fell forwards, hissing out as her hands scraped against the rocky pavement. Olivia looked to where the gravel was leading. A cabin! Olivia felt hope finally breeze through her. That cabin had to be safe. Or at least a little more safe than the wilderness at night with a bunch of cultists and wolves chasing her.   
  
Olivia stumbled to her feet, her body shooting aches through her as she had stopped moving for a moment too long. Olivia ignored the feeling as she ran towards the cabin. A single window was on the front of the cabin along with a door, but it all looked rustic. Olivia quickly ran up to the door and began to pound her fists against the door. Guilt tried to wrap itself around Olivia’s conscience. What time was it? Waking someone up so late at night?   
  
**_Where are your manners?_**

**_  
_ ** _ Fuck off, I’m being hunted like a fuckin’ animal. _ _   
_ _   
_ Olivia felt the hope begin to slowly fade as no one came to the door. Olivia felt her heart sink as she looked at the door handle...Olivia grabbed onto it and pushed the door open. The cabin was dark inside. Maybe it had been taken over by the cult…   
  
**_If that were the case, it would look like it was ransacked._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Olivia rolled her eyes at the voice before she let herself in and closed the door behind her.   
  
“Hello?” Olivia called out. Silence followed. “Please, I’m not part of the cult...I’m being chased by wolves though and yours was the first place I could find.” Olivia said aloud. Luckily, there were windows in the opened living room that let the moonlight in so it wasn’t completely dark inside the home. “I’m-I’m sorry...I just...I just need a few minutes.” Olivia tried once more as she slowly made her way towards what looked like a kitchen.    
  
As Olivia walked through the quiet home, a sense of ease slowly worked its way through her. It smelled earthy. The smell of the pine trees just outside its walls and a flowery smell filled her nose as she walked into the kitchen. Olivia looked behind her for a moment before she walked over to the faucet and turned on the water. Olivia watched for a moment as the water was clear before she stuck her mouth under it and let herself drink. The water wasn’t good for being in the mountains, but it was water.    
  
After drinking as much water as she could without throwing it back up, Olivia turned the faucet off and looked out the window, just above the sink. Olivia felt her heart flutter happily as she saw small sparks of light, just outside. Fireflies...Olivia turned her attention towards the fridge. After a moment of guilt, Olivia opened it up and looked inside.    
  
Tupperware filled with different types of food were all labeled. Some of the handwriting was cursive, others were in hard lettering and others didn’t have anything on them at all. Olivia noticed a wrapped up muffin and nearly laughed. Whoever lived here was definitely not one to bake...at least from what little she could see from the decor, being from what little she could see in the semi-dark living room. Once again, guilt began to swarm through Olivia’s thoughts, but Olivia quickly shoved them down before she closed the fridge. A loaf of bread on the counter pulled her over. That would be good enough.    
  
Olivia pulled out 4 pieces of bread and closed the bag. She needed to write an apology...or an IOU. Olivia looked around the kitchen before she looked to the fridge. A magnetic ‘to-do list’ was on the fridge with a pen. Olivia grabbed a piece of paper and the pen from the fridge and began to write a note. Olivia took a small bite of the bread, to not upset her empty stomach, and looked at the paper. What was she supposed to say?   
  
_ Sorry I walked into your home, drank some water and stole some bread. I don’t live anywhere so good luck finding me to pay you back for the 4 pieces of bread I took.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Olivia snickered quietly to herself as she thought of what to say. After another moment, Olivia wrote the note.    
  
_ IOU 4 slices of bread. Find me when the cult stops being dicks. _ _   
_ _   
_ Olivia felt a little bad, but what else was she supposed to say? No one in this county knew who Olivia was, besides Sharky, Hurk, Jerome, Mary May and Cece...but she wasn’t about to put where any of them lived...besides Fall’s End...but that was a town. Thinking about Cece...maybe she could get Cece on the radio…   
  
Olivia pulled the walkie she had stolen from her pants and pulled it up to her mouth.    
  
“Cece...if you can hear this, I need some help.” Olivia said in a whisper...some part of her hoped that the other cultists who had the same frequency wouldn’t be listening...but why would that happen? A moment passed with silence. Olivia sighed before a crackling pulled her attention back to the walkie.   
  
“Ho-y FU-K!” The walkie crackled loudly. “Blo-d-e, is th-t you?!” The walkie snapped. Olivia felt her heart begin to beat in her ears. “Wh--e --e y--.” The walkie continued to crackle. “Th--e’s a ---ning nea- --- ve----ns cent--! S-u--!” The walkie stopped cracking out. Olivia stood, trying to figure out the message...There’s a something near something center.   
  
Olivia sighed, leaning against the counter and eating a piece of bread. Olivia looked around the dark kitchen and noticed a book. The small amount of ease she had felt soon disappeared out of her as she saw the cross on the cover of the book. Olivia took a small step over towards the book and picked it up. She slowly opened it...the first page read just as she had feared.    
  
_ The Book of Joseph. _ _   
_ _   
_ Olivia jumped, closing the book as she heard the front door opening and closing. Olivia stood a moment in fear before she grabbed the book and her pieces of bread and looked towards the back door...Olivia looked out into the dark living room for a moment longer before she quickly and quietly opened the back door. The screen door slammed and made Olivia flinch. Olivia dropped the pieces of bread and began to run away from the cabin.    
  
Either Olivia was paranoid or someone was  _ really  _ chasing her, but Olivia kept hearing nearly silent footsteps running after her. Olivia ignored them the best she could, feeling a little better with water and at least 1 piece of bread in her stomach. Her surroundings began to look similar...but she knew she was running away from both the cabin and the caged prison. Pine trees all looked the same, and so did mountains when running up them. At least she wasn’t running directly up a mountain this time...    
  
After running for a while, Olivia let herself take a breather in a small opening. A stump was near the edge of the opening and Olivia quickly sat down on the stump. Olivia took in deep breaths to try and keep the small amounts of food and water in her stomach as much as her own body wanted them out. Olivia glanced down at the book in her hands. A shiver ran up her spine. Why did she take the book? Curiosity...She was apparently in this book… Olivia took in a deep breath and put the book in her lap. She didn’t want to think about anything, let alone a cult and what she had to do with it. To distract herself, Olivia watched the fireflies that flew around in the opening.   
  
“I  _ really _ misunderstood you, little lamb.” Olivia’s head snapped up at the voice. Olivia let out an annoyed sigh as she looked at Jacob. “I mean, I know junkies tend to steal things, but breaking into  _ my  _ home?” Olivia stared back up at Jacob before she let out a sharp laugh. Of  _ course  _ it was  _ HIS  _ cabin.    
  
“Your brother thinks I’m part of some type of destiny.” Olivia muttered, shaking the book in her lap at Jacob as he stood standing just across the opening from her. “I don’t know what I did to make him think I’m some type of...what? Savior?” Olivia asked, standing up from her stump, the book dropping to her feet. Olivia nearly groaned from the aches, but simply shut her eyes instead. “I’m not a ‘savior’.” Olivia explained. Jacob continued to simply just stare at her, listening to her every word. “I’m just a fucked up girl who killed herself and ended up in the mountains of Montana.” Olivia grumbled, explaining her situation to this man. What did it matter? He was going to drag her back to her cage, make her go through his trials, essentially break her...or at least try. Olivia chuckled at the confused look from Jacob. It was nice to see he had more than 2 expressions besides angry and cocky.   
  
“I never believed you to be any kind of savior.” Jacob muttered back, not asking her any questions, much to Olivia’s dismay. Olivia took a step towards him.   
  
“I grew up in a cult.” Olivia stated aloud, focusing her attention on the quick flashing of the fireflies. “I was their ‘prophet’ from the time I was five. I mean, we also had this ‘Father’ guy too. Father McLairan.” Olivia explained, watching the flashing of lights. “And of course there was Brother Green.” Olivia continued watching as Jacob continued to stare and watch her every movement. “You asked me who they were, remember?” Olivia stated, looking back at Jacob. Jacob continued to remain silent. “Anyway, I started hearing this...this  _ voice _ , right. And when my mom told Father McLairan, he was thrilled. He called me the next prophet and groomed me to be his bride when I grew to the ripe age of 13.” Olivia stated aloud reaching out and trying to catch a firefly. “I only started hearing this voice because when anyone in the compound turned 5, they started taking this drug, Ketal Hog. It was a mixture of PCP and ketamine...had kind of similar effects to all the Bliss shit you have here.” Olivia muttered, annoyed at not being able to catch any bugs. “So, they took out my tubes so I couldn’t get pregnant by any of the members of the cult. Then Father McLairan had me learn everything in the bible. And oooh, if I recited it wrong...” Olivia muttered, making a whipping noise with the motion. At this point, Olivia wasn’t even bothering to look at Jacob. If he was going to let her talk, she was going to tell him her whole life story.    
  
“One day, a girl got out and ran away from the compound. Told the police what had happened and they began an investigation on the compound. Father McLairan stood his ground. He felt like this was a direct threat to his ‘family’.” Olivia explained in a growl. “He said that the voice  _ he  _ heard told him that we should stand our ground if the police started snooping... The voice I heard said something else. That it was going to be a war and that we weren’t going to win. So I went to Brother Green.” Olivia paused as she had finally managed to catch one of the fireflies. “Green didn’t like what the voice was telling me...so he did the thing he was best at to keep girls mouth’s shut.” Olivia said, ignoring how quiet her voice became as she looked in her cupped hands at the flashing of the firefly. “He never told McLairan what happened. And neither did I. ‘ _ Or else _ ’.” Olivia said the last two words in a gruff voice. Olivia jumped when she looked up and saw Jacob standing closer to her than she remembered him being. 

  
“What…” Jacob got out, watching Olivia. “What happened?” Jacob asked. Olivia couldn’t help but chuckle at his genuine curiosity.    
  
“A small batch of police came to the compound when I was 15. They finally had enough solid evidence to get a search warrant. 4 of the 5 died because people in the compound opened fire as they were leaving.” Olivia explained, looking back down, looking at the gentle flashing of the bug in her hands. “That 1 that got away got a whole brigade to come out to the compound. I helped a lot of the younger kids to the church. That’s where McLairan was. And that’s when he grabbed me and held a knife up to my throat. Used me as a shield against the police.” Olivia explained quietly. “Luckily, one of the police had  _ incredible  _ aim and shot McLairan before he could kill me.” Olivia stated. “That’s how I got this scar on my throat…” Olivia explained, looking up at Jacob who was standing dangerously still in front of her, staring at her with such intense eyes. Olivia blinked and focused back on the bug in her hands. “They led me out of the church...and there was Green...with a bunch of other survivors...while there were bodies of...of  _ children _ ...” Olivia choked out before she blinked and swallowed the lump in her throat down. Her heart began to hammer in her ears. “I saw a gun on the ground and before the police could stop me, I shot him in the head.” Olivia said, opening her hands and letting the firefly go. Olivia looked up at Jacob, ignoring the warm tears that slipped down her face. “I  _ survived. _ ” Olivia said, her voice sounding more raw than she would have liked...but she was going to be thrown back into a cage anyway…    
  
“I survived for another 15 years and then I killed myself.” Olivia muttered. “What does that make me, Jacob? I killed someone weaker than me. It just happened to be myself. Does that make me strong or does that make me weak?” Olivia asked Jacob. Despite his cold exterior, with how close he had gotten, Olivia could see the conflict from her question swim in his light blue eyes. In all of her rambling, Olivia had missed the sounding of helicopter blades beginning to descend. The only thing that brought her attention up to the sound was a bullet hitting Jacob in the shoulder and causing him to stumble backwards, not even bothering to let out a sound. Olivia felt a laugh escape her mouth as she saw Cece coming down on a rope. When her feet hit the ground, she quickly wrapped her arm around Olivia and pulled the rope. Both Cece and Olivia began to rise up.   
  
“Hold on.” Cece explained as Olivia held onto a section of the rope Cece wasn’t holding to keep herself from falling. Cece was strong though. Olivia was sure she could feel bruises beginning to form where Cece’s hands were wrapped around her. When the two finally got into the helicopter, it began to fly away from the mountains. “If I hadn’t just come out all this way ta get ya, I would push yer ass outta this helicopter.” Cece growled as Olivia was helped into one of the seats and buckled up. Olivia looked up at a concerned looking Sharky.    
  
“I’m surprised you found me at all.” Olivia muttered, her eyes slowly shutting. “I only happened to stumble upon that clearing.” Olivia grumbled. Olivia heard Cece scoff but remained silent. Olivia could only imagine that Sharky had looked at her.   
  
“Ya know, you was gone for about 2 weeks.” Sharky muttered. Olivia’s eyes snapped open.   
  
“2 weeks?!” Olivia snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone. It's me again with that FC5 shit. Sorry it took me so long to make this, I have a job and school and I'm also kinda garbage so *peace sign*
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for it a little bit!!! Jacob could manhandle me all day, you know nudge wink :p. And plus! More of Olivia's backstory!!! I have a full 10 page timeline for Olivia's suffering so be prepared to have the integrated into this story :)))) I love everyone leaving kudos and comments! they keep me coming back to write this and also play the game. I've tried playing New Dawn but I highkey get so sad because basically all the Seeds are dead and Joseph is a sad man with a shitty son. Anyway, I love you all! If I need to change the trigger warning for more specifics or if it's too vague let me know!!!! I'm all for comfort! Stay comfy, my dudes! <3
> 
> -Nebula


End file.
